Darkest Before Dawn
by GoldDragonZ
Summary: AU Ichigo and his friends return to the Land of the Living after the defeat of Grimmjow. The rest of the story chronicles the story of Ichigo: He starts out as the Defender of Karakura Town, and then blossoms into the Defender of Earth. Major overhaul.
1. Chapter 1

_**Darkest Before Dawn**_

_Chapter One: Banishment_

The girl's skin was cool to the touch. Blood trickled down her forehead to the concrete. Her breathing was shallow and laboured. Her father did the best he could to make her comfortable as well as heal her injury. Unlike normal fathers, this father was a highly skilled individual in the area of Kido. Kido is otherwise known as the usage of spiritual energy in destructive, binding and healing spells. This father was using it right now to heal his daughter, Yuzu Kurosaki. The father could feel three cracked ribs, and a possible fracture to her skull. Whoever did this was a monster.

Whoever did this was the man's son.

Isshin Kurosaki was an ex-Soul Reaper Captain from Soul Society. Soul Reapers usher souls into Soul Society, as well as purify the heartless Hollows that fed on other souls, including other Hollows. Isshin still carried his zanpakutou, the legendary weapon used by Soul Reapers all over Soul Society. However, zanpakutou are also used by other beings, hell-bent on the destruction of Soul Society and the corruption of Earth. Isshin had stopped fighting the war a long time ago so that he could have a normal life, which was cut short by the death of his wife, and the rise of the Arrancar. The Arrancars were once Hollows, but gained similar powers to the Soul Reapers that hunt them. Hollows usually appear in the forms of monsters, but when they take off their masks, they become human-like again, and become Arrancars. Some Hollows were once good human souls, but now they were consumed by their despair and grew hungry enough to eat other souls.

Isshin looked over his shoulder to his house. His son Ichigo's room was smashed through, as if something exploded from it. Ichigo's body hung limp from his bed, and was visible to Isshin. Pieces of plaster and other debris had fallen on the teen's body, causing several wounds. Some of the pieces of the house also littered the ground where Isshin and Yuzu were.

_My son is dead._ Isshin thought bitterly as he looked to his wounded daughter, and his other daughter Karin, who sat off to the distance, petrified to see what happened to her sister as she hugged herself. Tears welled in his eyes as he looked at the rest of his family.

The Roar of a Monster filled the night air with agony as Spiritual Pressure flowed everywhere.

A red explosion ripped through the air as Rukia Kuchiki, member of the 13th squad of Soul Society fell to the floor, wounded, bleeding and almost broken. Her Zanpakuto clattered to the ground beside her, broken in two pieces. A white and black Hollow with black eyes, long spiky orange hair, wearing tattered remains of Ichigo's kimono and a white mask in the shape of a skull on its face with two black stripes, wielding a black zanpakutou, which was known as Tensa Zangetsu, leaped over Rukia. It charged at the next target: Chad Yasutora. Chad punched the air, letting a wave of force ripped out of him towards Hollow-Ichigo. However, the Hollow disappeared, reappearing to Chad's front. Blood exploded from Chad's chest as a slash was made going up from his right shoulder to his right leg. Chad fell backwards as his Hollow-armour dissolved, but before the Hollow could finish him off, a red slice shaped wave of energy came at the Hollow.

"Sing, Benehime." Kisuke Urahara, long-time friend and mentor of Ichigo's yelled before attacking the Hollow.

The Hollow took the attack and formed it into a ball using the strength of its spiritual pressure and latent skills as well.

The Hollow yelled back at Urahara while throwing the blast of energy back at Urahara. Urahara stuck out his zanpakutou and shot another attack out. He dug his feet into the ground as he was forced backwards. Tripping on Chad, Urahara started falling, but was able to deflect the Hollow's blast away from both he and Chad. Buildings were damaged from the attacks and high levels of spiritual pressure. Pieces of the buildings were coming down all around them, stalling the Hollow for a while. Suddenly there was a loud crunching sound as Yuroichi came down, clubbing the Hollow hard on the head with an ax-kick. However, she was knocked back like a rag doll. She tried flash-stepping again but the Hollow used sonido at the same time.

The Hollow bellowed, making a black wave of energy with Tensa Zangetsu, ripping through Yuroichi, smashing her into a wall. Uryu Ishida was next up, blasting the Hollow with as many arrows in a short period of time. Swinging Tensa Zangetsu wildly, the Hollow blocked every single last arrow, and surrounded Ishida with black Spiritual Pressure. There was some flash-stepping as Ishida tried to play it safe, but a Cero caught Ishida off-guard, blasting Ishida into a skyscraper.

"No!" Urahara yelled as he swung his sword, but it was blocked and the Hollow was about to perform another Cero to Urahara's face, when a yellow wave licked his side. The Hollow pushed Urahara to the side and roared at his new opponents.

"We'll take it from here." Shinji, from the Vizards said as he motioned for six his fellow warriors to attack. "Hachigen put up a barrier-"

Shinji was grabbed by the head, and smashed into a building. The Hollow flew, burying Shinji's face into the bricks and mortar, and then tossed him through it. The Hollow cackled wickedly as it appeared in the midst of the other five Vizards.

"YOU DICKHEAD!" Hiyori yelled as she put on her Hollow mask, unleashing her Shikai at the same time. The others followed suit and they all attacked simultaneously. By the time they got to the Hollow, Hachigen screamed as one of his arms fell lifelessly to the ground. The Vizards looked back. Hiyori screamed again as she was grabbed by the throat and taken underground the town. The other Vizards rushed after her as the whole street exploded, broke apart, and sunk.

The Hollow bellowed, ripping up the streets, sending all of the Vizards flying in other directions.

Kensei held onto the air, creating traction, and rushed back downwards, stabbing his zanpakutou forward. He blasted the ground where the attack came from, but as he was doing it, something white flashed beside him, and all he felt was immense pain as he lost his right hand. He was then kicked to the ground. The closest Vizard, Mashiro Kuna, charged, flashing in front of the Hollow. She heard a scream from behind her. Rose had Kensei's zanpakutou protruding from his chest. The Vizard fell to the ground.

"What the hell?" Kuna barely said as she blocked an attack with from the Hollow with her legs, which attacked again and again, and again, furiously with Tensa Zangetsu. Even with her Hollow powers, the Vizard was no match for this Hollow's might. Love, Lisa, and Muguruma joined the fray. The Hollow flashed in and out, always on the offensive, attacking every Vizard in sight. They tried fighting back, but it was no use.

"RRRRAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" The Hollow combined the two strongest techniques, Cero and Getsuga Tenshou and blew each Vizard in different directions.

It appeared behind Lisa Yadomaru, stabbing her sideways in the side, going from her right side to her left shoulder. She gurgled a yelp, and blood spewed from her mouth as the Hollow punched her off his sword. It charged towards Love, who tried to attack the Hollow head on. The Hollow blasted the foolish Vizard into the river, leaving Muguruma. This Vizard summoned up all the spirit particles he could and sent it to the Hollow with a roar and a blindingly bright bluish white light.

The Hollow was hungry so it ate Muguruma's attack, and then chomped down on the Vizard's head. Bones crunched, and the Vizard dropped his zanpakutou.

"Bankai. Scatter Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Muguruma could not move a muscle. He lay where he fell on soft grass. The air was filled with cherry blossom petals. However, these were not petals. These were the blades of Byakuya Kuchiki's Bankai. The blades swirled in a ball around something, trying to crush whatever was inside. The ball exploded with black and red beams coming from it. The hollow roared angrily. It summoned the dark energy around it, and blasted Kuchiki's Bankai.

"BAN-"

Voices were heard throughout the town

"-KAI!"

Spiritual Pressure swirled. Every Soul Reaper capable of performing a Bankai aimed all of their techniques at killing the Hollow. Ikkaku Madarame, Toushirou Hitsugaya, Yumichika Ayasegama, Renji Abarai, and much more attacked the Hollow. However, the sky filled with black and red. Byakuya Kuchiki flew down to join his fellow Soul Reapers. His hair decorations were both broken, and bloody. His uniform was ripped to shreds and he had been wounded in several places. He was also panting out loud. For one of the strongest Soul Reapers, this was unheard of.

The Hollow flashed in the middle of the gathering, and choked Captain Unohana with its right hand. Zeraki Kenpachi took one step and his chest exploded immediately. He fell to the ground, without muttering a word. Captain Commander Yamamoto as well as Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku flashed beside Urahara.

"He is too strong to kill." The Commander stated. "At this rate, Karakura town will be levelled. We must contain him with the only means how."

Urahara's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious, we need to help him!" Urahara started saying. "There must be another way. How are we going to open the gates anyway? They have been sealed for more than a century."

"Yes Captain-Commander" Captain Kurotsuchi from the Captain Commander's cell-phone looking device. "The barriers have been opened, and the defenses are primed. The _Gates of Destiny_ will be opening at these coordinates; I am sending them to you now. The beast needs to be blasted into the gates as soon as they open. They will only be open for a few minutes, so I would advise that you do this quickly as possible."

"Thank You Captain Kurotsuchi." Yamamoto said into the phone. "Prepare the funds necessary to fix the town afterwards"

"Yes sir." The captain said out of respect as the call ended. "Nemu, stop sitting there like a retard and tell the rest of those idiots to prepare the funds."

"Yes father."

"Help!" Orihime Inoue screamed as Ulquiorra Shiffer dragged her back into Hueco Mundo through a Garganta. "Someone please help me."

"There's no one that can save you now." The Number Four Espada stated dryly. "They are all trash sending your only hope to his doom. Those gates are to Purgatory, where one day out here, is one year in there. Only the most deadly, strongest beings that Soul Society cannot defeat are sent there, where they battle amongst themselves, hopefully killing each other; there is no hope for your friend. He is never coming back, especially since he is now a Hollow.

Inoue was crying before, but now she screamed bitterly.

"ICHIGO!"

The Soul Reapers, Vizards, and Chad, Ishida, Ururu, Jinta, Isshin all did what they could to surround the Hollow. It roared, spat, and sent energy flying in every which way. The moon shone behind it. A shadow then covered the moon. Round golden gates rotated as inner mechanisms set to work, and the locks were opened. Everyone attacked at the same time the gates were opened.

"RRRRRRAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" The Hollow yelled, trying to block the attacks with a Getsuga, and then firing a Cero. More and more Soul Reapers appeared, and used Kido to attack the Hollow. His blade was quick, and he blocked almost all of the weaker moves, but the stronger moves cornered him, and soon he found himself being sucked into the Gates of Destiny.

The Hollow roared. It grabbed the edge of the gate, trying to stay inside the real world. Rukia Kuchiki stood off at a distance, helping Yuzu and Karin.

_Where is Orihime, _she wondered as she continued to heal Yuzu with whatever kido she could muster.

"Cero!" Ulquiorra said, pointing towards the Hollow.

From far away he shot an attack that finished the job, sending Ichigo Kurosaki into the pits of Purgatory. Rukia Kuchiki's eyes widened, knowing full well that the last attack was not from a Soul Reaper.

And Ichigo Kurosaki could not escape. Doomed forever in his most painful form, being sent away from all sources of light, love, and happiness, Ichigo Kurosaki was thrown into an abyss where no one could ever enter and return from...

... Or so it was believed.

"No!" Orihime whined as Ulquiorra took her into Heuco Mundo, and they both disappeared into the blackness of the Garganta as the Gates of Destiny disappeared.

* * *

The air was still as the wounded were taken care of by the fourth division of Soul Society.

"Orihime's missing!" Rukia screamed at Urahara. "How could she run away at a time we needed her most, when Ichigo needed her most! And that Cero that finished off Ichigo Kurosaki was not created by one of our comrades. Something bigger is going on. We need to find out what."

"Wait Rukia," Ishida said, not really hurt from the ordeal. "How did Ichigo become a Hollow in the first place?"

"The fool let it happen." Shinji, one of the Vizards interrupted, his head bandaged up, as well as his left arm. "The only thing is he was bent on fighting the Hollow in the first place. A better question would be why: Why did Ichigo forget his training?"

"I found this in his room." Isshin said walking up to the group holding up a barrier of energy that resembled Spiritual Pressure. "It seems someone or something made this happen."

Isshin was wearing his normal clothes; he had briefly changed into his Soul Reaper self to help defeat his son, and then changed back.

"Aizen." Pretty much everyone came to the conclusion.

Senkaimon Gates were open as the wounded Soul Reapers were taken back to Soul Society, and workers from the Soul Society came into the land of the living to help Urahara, Kurotsuchi and other beings help rebuild the part of the city that had been destroyed in the battle.

"This is a very grievous time for everyone." Captain Commander said into a Hell Butterfly, which was connected to Hell Butterflies all over the city so that all comrades of Soul Society could hear him. "We face an enemy intent on everyone's destruction. Be alert, but do not worry. The 13 Guard Squads of Soul Society vow that whoever has turned Ichigo Kurosaki into a monster will come to light. We will defend this city, and your homes from whatever threat comes. We must prepare, however, for the war to come. The time has come to take up arms against an evil that threatens everyone. Soul Reapers, Quincy, Humans, and other beings who can help us; you all are needed. May the past be laid to rest during this time so that we can fight together. Sosuke Aizen will be defeated!"

The sun started to rise as dawn approached. No one knew what was going to happen, but rest assured, Soul Society would try to defend Karakura Town. Ichigo Kurosaki was now banished and there was no way of getting him back to save Orihime. The Hougyoku was going to be awakened, and the only way of stopping it was to fight Aizen head on. They needed to find him and hope it was not too late.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Ichigo's back slammed into a huge red pillar, smashing the part he collided into dust. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez laughed as he appeared in front of Ichigo Kurosaki._

"_I can't believe this!" Grimmjow has scoffed. "You lucky son of a bitch. You better hope that the mask you have on stays on! It would be a fucking shame if it broke."_

_Grimmjow punched with his right hand, but Ichigo Kurosaki grabbed the Sixth Expada's hand._

"_That's my line!" Ichigo had yelled. "You better hope that you stay in that form!"_

"_Mind Revulsion." A voice whispered from under rubble, casting a kido spell. "Be more Decisive and Careful, Soul Reaper."_

_Ichigo threw Grimmjow's arm to the side, and stabbed the Espada through the stomach._

"_Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo roared._

_Grimmjow cried out as his innards and the rest of his body was blasted away from the red pillar that Ichigo was at. Wounded seemingly beyond repair, Grimmjow's body slammed into the sand, and rolled several meters. His guts and blood had spewed from the wound in his stomach. Grimmjow's Resurreccion form came undone, and the Espada lost consciousness. Ichigo relinquished his mask, and looked up to Orihime and Nel. Suddenly, he could feel it; all of the Spiritual Pressure in Los Noches including Nniotra Jiruga and Tesla Lindocruz, who were coming towards Ichigo, Orihime, and Nel's position rapidly. Ichigo appeared in front of Orihime._

"_Ichigo!" Orihime said, tears starting to come down her face. "I was so worried! Are you alright?"_

"_There's no time for that!" Ichigo said, worry making him furrow his brow. "How did they do this? My right hand his the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Tratus clouds come and I strike down the ibis."_

_A Garganta opened up, and Ichigo summoned enough Spiritual Pressure to make a path for Orihime and Nel to escape. Ichigo looked into the blackness, and sensed the Captains and other Soul Reapers approaching. _

"_You'll be safe now!" Ichigo told Orihime. "Take Nel. Go, run towards the Captains, and don't look back."_

"_But Ichigo-" Orihime cried but was cut off by Nel slamming her head into Ichigo's stomach._

"_NNNOOOO, ITSYGO!" Nel cried as Ichigo cried out in pain. "You can't leave us! Those bad-guys are coming!"_

"_I'll take care of them!" Ichigo said, worrying more._

"_No, they're going to make Nel do all nasty things to their parts!" Nel pointed to the Garganta and made a scared face. "They're going to hurt Nel's butt!"_

"_Who's teaching you this bullshit?" Ichigo picked her up by the back of her cloth robe, and flung her into the Garganta. "FFUCCK!"_

"_Ichigo!" Orihime cried out._

"_GO!" Ichigo cried out, and pushed Orihime into the back dimension. "I'll catch up. I promise."_

_With that, not waiting for a reply, Ichigo closed the Garganta, using so much force to close it that he closed the way for the reinforcements to use._

"_Bravo!" A voice said, clapping from behind Ichigo. "It appears that we would have had a better fight on our hands. You sure are one stupid fuck."_

_Ichigo turned around, raising Tensa Zangetsu up in a defensive stance. His eyes widened as he saw Fifth Espada Nniotra Jiruga, just sitting on a piece of the pillar. Nniotra's Fraccion, Tesla Lindocruz stood to the side, his hand on the hilt of his Zanpakuto. Nniotra stood up, leaning his massive weapon on his right shoulder._

"_Did you really think no one would notice such a fucking lame fight between you and number six?" Nniotra laughed. "You're breathing heavily already, and you still have five Espada to deal with, not to mention Aizen and his pals. You're so thoroughly fucked, I'm not sure if I should even do anything."_

"_So you're going to what?" Ichigo spat back angrily. "Let me go?"_

"_You know what, after seeing those Captains coming." Nniotra said, licking his lips. "I think I'll wait here for them. You're fucked."_

_Nniotra dashed forward, slamming his weapon down hard in order to hit Ichigo's head. Ichigo slashed to his left, while moving to his right. The weapon slammed into the Pillar beneath them with such force that it sent a shockwave through the huge structure, destroying it. Ichigo, however, slammed his foot on top of the staff portion of the weapon. He stabbed forward, and stabbed right through Nniotra's left hand as he had brought it up to shield himself from Ichigo's attack. Immediately, Nniotra pulled away, knowing full well what Ichigo was capable of using his Getsuga Tenshou. Ichigo summoned the mask on his face quickly, and went on the offensive right away, using his speed against Nniotra's strength. Nniotra's arms could barely keep up with Ichigo. Nniotra's weapon was still not in his hands although the Espada maintained a grip on the black chain that connected him with his weapon. Ichigo barely made any cuts on Nniotra's body, but this made him angry, feeding his Hollow form more and more. Ichigo's slashes became more harsh, and rash. He was starting to let the Hollow take more and more control as he brought Nniotra to his knees. Tesla had silently changed into his Resurreccion form and tried to punch Ichigo, who sliced off Tesla's arm. Ichigo flew upwards, allowing Nniotra to grab a better hold on his weapon. _

"_Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo cried out as he blasted the two Arrancars._

_Suddenly, Ichigo looked up to the bleak horizon. He could sense his friends all over, and looked down. He broke the mask and flew towards Chad's position, forgetting to finish off Nniotra and Tesla. A figure among the rubble could be seen. It was a man, wearing a blue jacket, and black clothes, with black, spikey hair. He used Shunpo, and was gone…_

_Ichigo appeared over Chad, and his eyes widened. He picked up his fallen friend, and looked for Rukia's Spiritual Pressure. He flew toward her as the Seventh Espada, Zommari Leroux was about to finish her off. Ichigo broke into the tower that they were in. He rested Chad on the floor, and took one look at scene. Rukia had killed Aaroiero Arruruerie, the Ninth Espada, but had been stabbed in the chest by his trident. She had since lost consciousness. _

"_Welcome, Ichigo Kurosaki." Zommari said, sounding smooth. "You have saved your friend Rukia Kuchiki once before, but as fate would have it, she has been fatally wounded. I think you would agree that her existence is now waning. Even if I do not kill her, what makes you think she will survive our fight?"_

"_Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo wasted no time, blasting two getsugas, one right after the other. _

_Zommari had been blasted clean off the tower. Ichigo picked up Rukia and used a flashstep to get away from there while he also carried Chad. _Damn_, Ichigo thought, _I need to find Renji and Ishida quickly. _Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt the presence of Zommari right behind him. The Seventh Espada had used sonido and was catching up to Ichigo as he flew through the air._

_"You will not get away so easily, Soul Reaper." Zommari said._

_"You should defend yourself." Ichigo yelled at Zommari. "I have powerful friends who are going to take you down."_

_"Ha, ha, ha!" Zommari giggled. "You should be more worried about yourself."_

_Ichigo found the spiritual pressure of Dondochakka Bilstin, Pesche Guatiche, Uryu Ishida, Renji Abarai, and the Eighth Espada, Szayel Aporro Granz, whom they were fighting. He set down in front of his friends, laying Rukia and Chad down._

_"Ichigo!" Renji yelled. "What are you doing here? Run, take the rest and run! Granz is too powerful."_

_Zommari landed next to Granz._

_"What are you doing here?" Granz sneered at Zommari. "These insects are mine."_

_"Yes," Zommari said, "These pathetic excuses for warriors are yours. The Soul Reaper with the black Bankai is mine."_

_"Not anymore. This is my territory. Go back to whatever filth you crawled out of."_

_"You dare speak to me in that way, as if I am inferior to you?"_

_Granz and Zommari fully turned on each other, and argued a bit more. When they looked back to where their enemies were, they saw that Ichigo and the rest were gone._

* * *

_Bawabawa erupted from the sands of Los Noches. Riding him were everyone Ichigo had saved. Ichigo looked around, and could feel the Espada Spiritual Pressures looking for them far away. They did not have enough time. Renji had used kido to create a moving barrier on the creature so that the Hollows and Arrancars could not sense where they were. However, with eyes everywhere, it would be only a matter of time before someone found out where they were. Ichigo and Renji had undone their Bankai in order to not be noticeable. _

"_Renji, can you open a Senkaimon?" Ichigo asked._

"_You idiot," Renji spat back as he used kido to heal Rukia, who was still unconscious. "To get back to the Land of the Living, let alone Soul Society, we need to cross the Garganta Realm."_

"_Fucking Dammit!" Ichigo seethed, punching the 'ground' below him. "There's no way we can open one now."_

"_UUGGGHHH!" Bawabawa roared in pain_

"_Hey, that hurts, don't you know?" Dondochakka screamed at Ichigo._

"_Yeah whatever." Ichigo replied_

"_Pesche, Dondochakka," Uryu Ishida said to the two Hollow comrades. "Can you guys open a Garganta?"_

"_We'll try." Pesche replied._

"_We need to stop, don't you know?" Dondochakka told Bawabawa._

_The massive worm Hollow burrowed into one of the red pillars so that they could hide from being spied on by the other Hollows. Pesche jumped off and summoned Spiritual Pressure into his hands. He formed a red cero, and manipulated it well enough to seal the entrance to the pillar. This made it seem like the pillar was whole on the outside. Renji used kido to shed a little light for them to see each other. Dondochakka swallowed Bawabawa. Renji continued healing Rukia and Chad with kido. Uryu used his perception abilities to look for the proximity of enemies around them. They appeared to be safe for the moment. Ichigo did his best to contain his own Spiritual Pressure, which always seemed to seep out of him no matter what he did. He was only partially successful._

"_Okay." Pesche said. "So we need to send these bad guys back to their dark world."_

"_Too right, don't you know?" Dondochakka replied._

"_Who're you calling bad guys?" Ichigo barked at Pesche. "I just saved your asses."_

"_We could have taken him." Pesche said, folding his arms, looking away from Ichigo._

"_My ass." Ichigo said. "Can you open the Garganta?"_

"_You need to say please." Dondochakka replied. "Don't you know?"_

"_You bastard." Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu._

"_Pesche, Dondochakka." Renji replied. "We need you to do this for us. Please, for all the souls at stake here, can you guys open the Garganta?"_

"_Well," Pesche said, mulling it over. "We'd like to."_

"_But we just don't know how to open it after someone sealed it." Dondochakka finished. "Don't you know?"_

"_I'm gonna kill you." Ichigo seethed._

"_The thing is." Pesche said. "We need a very powerful Hollow to open the Garganta."_

"_If we share with you, our Spiritual Pressure." Renji said. "Do you think you can open it."_

"_Not me specifically." Pesche said. "But a Hollow none the less."_

_Everyone looked at Ichigo. _

"_Damn it." Ichigo said, powering up to Bankai._

"_I open the spell to open the Garganta." Pesche said. "Ichigo, we need you to say exactly what I tell you."_

"_I know the spell." Ichigo said wearing his Hollow mask, while Uryu Ishida gave him a questioned look. "My right hand his the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Tratus clouds come and I strike down the ibis."_

"_Wait, we need to give you our power!" Pesche and Dondochakka said together. _

_The area around Ichigo surged as he struggled to open the Garganta. Pesche and Dondochakka did their best to lend Ichigo their power. Ichigo fell to one knee as Renji and Uryu tried helping him up. _

"_Kurosaki!" Uryu said. "Use my power!"_

_Uryu grabbed hold of Ichigo's left hand, entrusting the Quincy cross to Ichigo. Uryu concentrated and together with the help of Pesche and Dondochakka, they undid the Garganta's seal, opening it up. Uryu made a small platform for them to climb on. Rukia and Chad were still unconscious, so they were laid on the platform first. Uryu and Renji climbed on next._

"_I don't think I can hold it for much longer." Ichigo said, half of his mask becoming undone. "Pesche, Dondochakka, go!"_

"_We can't!" Pesche cried as he fell to the ground, exhaustion taking him into unconsciousness._

"_Sorry!" Dondochakka also fell. _

"_Ichigo!" Renji extended his arm._

_Suddenly, there was a crash as the pillar got torn to pieces. The barrier protecting their group had been smashed also. Sosuke Aizen stood at the newly made entrance with Tosen Kaname and Gin Ichimaru at his sides. Ichigo used his remaining powers and forced his friends into the void. He closed the Garganta, and turned around to face his foes. He drew up as much power as he could, and tried to reform his mask. The power he had would not be enough to defeat the enemies he now faced, but he hoped that it would buy his friends time. Ichigo thrust Tensa Zangetsu forward, smashing the blade into Kaname's. The former Captain Hollowfied also, and showed Ichigo his true power by fighting him back. Ichigo could feel his strength leaving him. There was only so much fighting he could do in one day. Kaname unleashed his Resurreccion Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo. He started blasting away at Ichigo with his Los Nueve Aspectos. Ichigo used his amazing speed to dodge every attack, and he shot back several Getsuga Tenshou all at once. Kaname was beaten back, and Ichigo used all the power to use a Getsuga Tenshou. Before the Getsuga could even leave Ichigo, there was a white light that pierced Ichigo's dark energy. Ichimaru's Buto Renjin slashed through Ichigo's Getsuga. _

"_How?" Ichigo looked at Ichimaru as his mask shattered. _

_Ichimaru fell to one knee. That one move had taken all of his energy, especially since it was from Ichigo Hollowfied. Aizen used shunpo, appearing right in front of Ichigo. Ichigo blocked a slash from Aizen's blade. Aizen feigned a left strike, and moved to the centre, trying to stab Ichigo in the chest. Ichigo blocked that move also, and kept pace with Aizen's sword thrusts and parries. The utter delight on Aizen's face was unnerving for Ichigo. Ichigo went on the offensive. He slashed and stabbed at Aizen, but was always out of reach. Suddenly, he felt a pain in his left foot. Coyote Stark had stabbed his Zanpakuto into Ichigo's foot._

"_Sorry." Stark said, sincerely. "But we have to put you down."_

_Ichigo slashed at Stark, but the Primera Espada disappeared while leaving his Zanpakuto where it was. Distracted, Ichigo nearly did not feel the stab into his solar plexus. Aizen had run Ichigo through. Ichigo aimed a slash at Aizen's head, but Aizen disappeared, removing his Zanpakuto through Ichigo's slide, cleaving him right open. Blood gushed from Ichigo's side as one by one, the Espada members except Barrigan, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Nniotra stabbed their Zanpakuto into Ichigo. He fell to his knees. The blades remained in his flesh while Aizen reappeared in front of him once more._

"_I have so wished that those Captains would have come to my domain." Aizen said. "But thanks to you, not one of your comrades remains here. Tragically, there is no one to save you. No one, but me."_

_Aizen knelt before Ichigo, who coughed up blood, with tears in his eyes. Ichigo refused to talk, refused to cry, but he glared at Aizen with so much hatred and despair._

"_You hate me, don't you?" Aizen said, gently pushing Ichigo's chin up so that they could look into each other's eyes. "I fought like a coward, isn't that what you are thinking? I used my army to subdue you, to distract you from my goals, both literally and metaphorically. See, I never needed Orihime Inoue. I needed you all to come to Hueco Mundo, though, so I could trap you here. But somehow, you managed to foil my plans. Nonetheless, I will win. I have always won."_

_Aizen stood up, as Ichigo vomited. Aizen reached into his robes and produced a small container._

"_Here is your salvation." Aizen said, producing a sliver of the Hogyoku with a special tool he had made. "With this, I'll give you not just power, but the means to defeat your foes. Of course, you will no longer recognize friend from foe."_

_Ichigo's eyes widened as Aizen knelt down again, grabbing Ichigo by his collar. Ichigo spat into Aizen's face._

"_You fucking bastard." Ichigo said in defiance, as Aizen slapped him across the face._

_Aizen used his tool to stab Ichigo in the heart. Ichigo yelled in agony as blood flowed from his wounds. Aizen removed the tool, but the piece of the Hogyoku remained lodged in Ichigo's heart. Aizen pulled away as Ichigo screamed, and screamed. One by one, each Zanpakuto popped out of Ichigo as he healed. It was almost as his form had turned to liquid as his body rejected the foreign objects. His body healed, but his mind was still in pain. He got up, and ran past Aizen. No one stopped him. Ulquiorra appeared in front of Ichigo as he ran toward him. Ichigo's mind was being broken by the despair of being defeated as well as the Hogyoku itself. Ichigo's mindset turned to anger, as he tried to punch Ulquiorra. A Garganta opened right in front of Ichigo and he stumbled into the darkness. Ulquiorra closed the Garganta, closing his eyes. He turned away from Aizen, who stood with a smile on his face._

* * *

_Ichigo stumbled in a rage through the darkness. He didn't know what was happening, and had no clue what to do. Sleep is what he needed. _That's it_. Ichigo thought. _I need just to lie down. Then maybe things will be okay.

_Ichigo made it through the Garganta, but it opened somewhere else in Japan. In the end, the police brought him back home. He was greeted by his family, and hugged them all as if he knew that he might not see them again. Then, he went to sleep…and did not wake up as he went on the rampage_.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Darkest Before Dawn**_

_**GoldDragon08: **_I do now own Bleach or any of the characters. If you see a character you never heard of before, it may be from someplace else, or it may be my own. Please enjoy my second Fan Fiction.

_Chapter Two: Abandonment_

Captain-Commander Yamamoto stomped his cane down in finality. It was three hours later, and all of the Soul Reapers were back in the Serietei.

"You disregarded my orders." He bellowed to Rukia Kuchiki, who was pleading for him to let herself and a few others save Orihime. It was imperative that they save her and stop Aizen, but the General would not listen to reason. "It is unfortunate that Orihime Inoue was captured, and nothing would be better than going into Hueco Mundo to retrieve her from Aizen's clutches, but the 13 Court Guard Squads do not have the resources to send a rescue party. By using devious methods to twist Ichigo Kurosaki's soul, we can only assume that the other Vizards could become foes. We need to prepare to protect the innocent. You along with your so called friends have disrespected the whole reason the 13 squads exist; to usher souls into Soul Society. The Quincy was already in violation for completely destroying Hollows and not purifying their souls so that they can enter Soul Society. Your friend Sado is in the same boat, committing the same atrocities. Your friends neglect the fact that Soul Society honors all souls, no matter what they have done. Soul Reapers need to rise and stand for something. Will you continue breaking these laws of Soul Society, and permit these amateurs to wreak havoc on the balance, or will you return to your rightful place as one of the Kuchiki family and Squad 13?"

Rukia was stunned into silence. All this time, Chad and Uryu were really destroying the Hollow's souls completely, and Orihime had gone willingly the first time she had been taken into Hueco Mundo. Who was to say she did not do it again this time? Without Ichigo, there was no hope for Rukia's friend as Aizen and his comrades could be more powerful than even the Captains of the Court Guard Squads.

_Without Ichigo, everything is starting to fall apart._ Rukia thought to herself. _If I do not accept the Commanders demands, I will lose the Soul Reaper capabilities. If I do accept, I have to turn my back on my friends, our friends. Wait, Urahara might have something up his sleeve._

"I will acknowledge your request, Commander." Rukia answered bowing her head down to the ground. "With humble apologies, I ask for a favor. May I return to the real world to sort the situation with Sado and Ishida out so that they do not destroy any more souls?"

"Permission?" Commander asked, his eyes opening a bit. "Consider it an _order_."

* * *

The Hollow fell for hours on end, constantly colliding with and fighting other strong beings. It finally hit the floor of a dark, spacious canyon in Purgatory. Suddenly, fighting broke out all around the Hollow-Ichigo. Smiling wickedly, it joined the fray, only to be hit aside into the canyon wall. The Hollow went right through the rock. It roared and summoned its dark red energy, and slashed with Tensa Zangetsu.

Ichigo Kurosaki, wearing his all black uniform, with the overcoat in his Bankai crashed through a blue building. His uniform was ravaged and part of his chest was bare where three stab marks were evident. He was slashed all over plus he had been bruised in many places. The wounds were deep and life-threatening. He was fighting with himself again. The white _Bleached _part of his soul, Hollow-Ichigo, flew after him, laughing evilly.

"What's wrong King?" The evil Ichigo sneered. "Do you fear death?"

Ichigo coughed up blood. This was the first time Ichigo lost.

"I will stop yo-" Ichigo started to say before the Hollow part flash-stepped, kicking him in the stomach.

"I like this new power." The Hollow laughed, looking at his right hand, while he rested a white Zangetsu on his left shoulder. "My pal Aizen is my kind of guy. But do you hear it? Do you even know King? I've already won! We're in some weird place, banished from the real world, because you won't let me have fun."

The Hollow laughed as he swung his sword, letting go of a white Getsuga Tenshou. Ichigo tried to get up, but he was blown away.

_I can't move my body._ Ichigo thought weakly, smashed into another building. _I can't hold on._

The Hollow appeared in front of Ichigo, and swung the blade, as white fire erupted from it.

* * *

"Finally." Aizen said in his private office as two Hollows with zanpakutou ushered Orihime in. "I've been waiting a long time for this."

"What do you want from me?" Orhime said, betrayed by the fear in her voice.

"I want everything." Aizen said, getting up from his seat at his desk, slowly coming around. "I want strength. I want power. I want women. I want slaves. I want everything!"

He signaled the servants to leave him with Orihime. There was no one else in the room. Aizen stalked closer to Orihime. Orihime back away until her back was against the wall. Aizen deliberately breathed on her. His breath was hot and foul. It was as suffocating as his Spiritual Pressure. He ever so slightly, moved a strand of hair from her face, brushing more out of the way. Orihime cringed in fear, closing her eyes, moving away from Aizen until her back hit the wall.

"I want you to awaken the Hougyoku." He whispered sweetly. "You're so beautiful. Oh come now. I'm not that bad once you get to know me."

Orhime opened her eyes. Aizen smiled brightly and innocently. His right hand was on the wall to the left of Orihime. The darkness surrounded them for a few silent moments. Slowly, Aizen leaned forward. Orihime's eyes widened as Aizen placed a passionate, kind kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes, remembering what he had done to Rukia. He had also hurt Ichigo, Renji…who else had he hurt in his life time? He had given powers to the already powerful Hollows. He was evil.

_No I will not give in!_ Orihime thought, thinking about Ichigo her friend, who would die for those he loved. His resolve seemed to always be clear in a fight: he had to always win, no matter the cost to his soul. Orihime slapped Aizen quickly, and brought her hand back to see his response. The force from her slap broke the kiss. She glared at him bravely. Aizen saw nothing but fear.

"So you want to do it the hard way?" Aizen's voice changed from being warm to being instantly cold, while he swung her around, pushing her to his desk. Using Kido, he opened the container which held the Hougyoku. "Open it! Use your healing powers on it to make it better."

"…no…" Orihime whispered.

"What did you say?"

"I will never let you hurt my friends."

Aizen backhandedly slapped Orihime to the ground. Blood ran down her chin from her mouth.

"Open it." He commanded angrily. "Let us feel the power. I'll even share it with you."

"No." She replied more surely. He smacked her harder this time, making her yelp.

"Awaken the Hougyoku now, and I will spare your friends." Aizen said. Orihime spat blood into his face.

Aizen unsheathed his zanpakutou. Orihime backed away, breathing heavily, heart pounding.

"Since you won't give me what I want, I'll take something else." Aizen pulled Orihime up to stand.

He used his zanpakutou, and cut open her clothing. He threw her against the wall, and smashed his sword into the wall at an angle where it was inches below her neck. He removed the bottom part of her clothing, turning her around so that her back faced him. Tears were already falling from her eyes.

"NO!" Orhime gasped, clawing the wall as Aizen held her there.

He sucked on his right index finger, and then slowly inserted it into her rectum, a place that no one should ever penetrate.

"NO!" She screamed in pain and distress. "No! Someone help me! STOP! NO!"

She cried bitterly as Aizen quickly undid his trousers. He grasped and squeezed her left breast hard. He kept fondling it, and she thrashed wildly. He pushed her against the wall a second time, and guided himself into her, making her cry out even more. His member went in deep, too deep. He bit onto her ear as he thrust his hips back and forth, his member sliding in and out of her at a steady pace. Orihime cried, the pain crawling up her spine quickly to her brain. She nearly fainted, but a few quick trusts from Aizen woke her up.

"Please stop." Orihime could barely whisper as Aizen continued pleasuring himself with her body.

"Alright sure." He stepped away, as Orihime fell to the floor. "Will you now awaken the Hogyoku?"

His voice was gentle, and he quickly, quietly helped Orihime up. Orihime looked at him, his smile sincere. And then she noticed he was still hard. She pulled back from him immediately. He grabbed her arm and through her around the room. She landed on her desk and fell to the floor, a new cut spewing blood from her forehead. Orihime saw stars, and then she felt hands clawing at her. She tried to beat him back, hammering his body as tears made her blind. He then began choking her. Her nails dug into his arm, but had no effect as he forced her to open her legs. She felt him enter her special place, where she only wanted one man to touch. He violated her, thrusting with the speed of a Shunpo. The pain made Orihime cry out as he took her body as his own, making her his personal doll. He pulled out of her, and jerked off for a few thrusts, and came on her face, adding to her humiliation.

"Oh, Orihime." Aizen said, bringing her up to stand.

The pain in her pelvis made it painful to stand, and she yelled, trying to fight him away, bitterly gnashing her teeth, pulling herself away from him, but he kept her up with one hand holding her left arm. He pulled up his pants, and threw her at the door. He picked up her clothes and threw them at her. He then kicked her out of the room. A group of three Arrancar were there, and without another word took Orihime away. Aizen smiled as he sat down behind his desk. He had too much fun.

* * *

A Golden Aura surrounded Orhime. She was in her prison cell, and she still wore the tattered clothing from when Aizen had his way with her. No matter how much she tried healing herself; Orihime could not get rid of the feeling of Aizen inside her. He violated her in such a way, it humiliated her. If she survived this, how could she face her friends? She was now unclean. Now, there was no hope. Ichigo was gone, locked away in a prison worse than even her predicament. If he did escape, he would still be a Hollow. He would still be _evil_. Aizen was evil. Orihime did not want to wrap her head around the thought that Ichigo was now on the same side as the corrupt and sinister coward that just proved how 'powerful' he was. Orihime cried bitterly. Would no one save her? Would her sacrifice go unnoticed? She was trying desperately to reject Aizen's treatment of her, and to reject the awakening of the Hougyoku. She had been raped, lost her self-respect, and now felt lower than a frog's ass.

_No one will come. _Orihime thought spitefully. _Everyone thought I betrayed them before. Now, they will just forget me. They will kill me. They don't love me. Ichigo can never love me. He's a monster. My insides hurt. Why did these terrible things have to happen to me?_

Orihime hugged herself alone in the corner of her room, waiting further punishment. Her mind did the most damage.

* * *

The Hollow smashed another demon's head, using Tensa Zangetsu to pry open the shell, stabbing the demon in the heart right after stabbing it in the head. Another monster used an energy attack and blew the Hollow's arm off. The arm regenerated, and Tensa Zangetsu collided with the creature's claws. The Hollow flash-stepped away as another monster took its place with fighting the demon monster. It had been three months of constant fighting inside Purgatory. The foes kept coming. The Hollow had defeated few of these monsters. There were stronger monsters and Hollows still. The sky was covered with clouds, but light shined through, imitating the moon. There were no trees. There was no water. It was just cliffs, monsters and caves. Sometimes the Hollow could retreat to clean its wounds, and prepare to fight again.

* * *

It had been several hours after Ichigo-Hollow's banishment. Urahara could not think of anything to say to the others as Rukia relayed what had happened when she met with the Captain Commander.

"As I recall, we've been through this already." Uryu Ishida said coolly. "My bow was customized using Quincy and Soul Reaper technology. Of course the souls are purified; it's just like your zanpakutou that you Soul Reapers use."

"I don't know how to change my attacks to purify enemies." Chad stated.

"As long as you two are still fighting, I can no longer associate with any of you." Rukia stated her orders. "Mr. Urahara, Ms. Yoruichi you cannot contact Soul Society again unless you become full time members once more. There are two squads without captains, and you would be really much needed right now."

"Hey what did I do?" Urahara asked childishly. "What about my shop?"

"Yeah what about me?" Jinta asked selfishly. The Shop keeper stared down at the boy. "Alright, what's going to happen to us?"

The shop keeper nodded as Ururu listened from behind the closed door.

"I'd prefer to keep my freedom." Yoruichi stated. "I left Soul Society for a reason. There's literally no reason to go back."

"What about the Arrancar?" Rukia pleaded. "What about Aizen?"

"What's with these new rules Soul Society is imposing on us?" Urahara asked. "We're cooperating, but we don't have to necessarily listen to a thing they tell us."

"So wait, you guys are not going to join us?" Rukia asked.

"No Rukia Kuchiki." Yoruichi said finally. "As a matter of fact, without Ichigo, you have no more business with us. Good-bye."

Everyone remained in stunned silence as Yoruichi stared Rukia down. Rukia had not thought that everyone thought that she was an enemy in Urahara's circle of friends. She thought she was one of them. She guessed she was wrong.

"This is the final message." Rukia said getting up to go. "If Soul Society learns you have any information, we will hunt you down, and beat you until you give us the information that we need."

Rukia slammed the door as she left Urahara Shop. She never thought that in her entire existence, something would go so badly. She thought about the friendships she had forged with these people. Was it all a lie? Tears stung her eyes. Anger welled in her heart as she raced away from the shop.

"Damn you Ichigo." Rukia muttered looking up to the moon. "I can never forgive you for what you've done."

Then, she heard a voice; she looked up and saw Karin Kurosaki.

"What did you guys do with my brother?" She asked, anger shown on her face.

"Why Karin, why do you have to be so mean?" Rukia said, acting as if she was out of a movie. "Isn't he at home?"

"That thing is not my brother." Karin said. "Kon can never replace my brother!"

"Karin." Rukia said, placing her hand on Karin's shoulder. "Ichigo was just the beginning. Soon, you, your sister, your father, your friends, and this whole town: There is a chance that all of these things will be lost."

Karin's eyes widened.

"And those assholes aren't going to help?" Karin asked, speaking of Urahara and his team.

"Who are you calling assholes?" Uryu stepped out of the shadows. "We will never let anything happen to this town. We will find a way to get Ichigo back. We will save him, we will save Orihime, and we will save everyone."

"Yeah." Chad said, coming up from behind them.

Rukia looked to both Chad and Uryu. They truly were her friends, willing to stay by her side and defend everything they all held dear.

"How can I help?" Karin asked.

They all looked at each other.

"I still have money." Rukia said. "I think we can buy things from Urahara."

With that, they returned to Urahara's Shop and demanded that Urahara helped them.

"I hope you know what you are getting yourself into, Miss Kurosaki." Urahara said.

"I know." She replied. "We're all getting ready for war."

Urahara fanned his face, startled by Karin's resolve.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Darkest Before Dawn**_

_**GoldDragon08: **_I do now own Bleach or any of the characters. If you see a character you never heard of before, it may be from someplace else, or it may be my own. Please enjoy my second Fan Fiction.

_Chapter Three_

"They'll cool down after this blows over." Renji said the next day to try to cheer up his best friend. "They're good people. They won't abandon Orhime that easily. Hell, they might be bent on trying to save Ichigo."

"Ichigo's a lost cause." Rukia sighed as she made her way down one of the many halls in the Seretei. "He's a full-fledged Hollow. Even if we survive getting to him, how do we fight someone as strong as he was? How would we all get back?"

"Come on Rukia, you're depressing me."

"What do you know of depression?" Rukia snapped at her best friend. "He was so close to me. This was my entire fault! The Hougyoku was in my gigai; in my very soul! Now Aizen has Orihime, and it's my fault Ichigo became a Soul Reaper. If I tried harder to kill that first Hollow, he would not have ended up in Purgatory. It's my fault! Everything has happened because of me."

Tears welled up in Rukia's eyes.

"Now he's pretty much dead!" Rukia screamed, stomping off to be alone. "And Aizen's won the war!"

It would be a long day indeed. Renji ran after his best friend.

_Damn it Ichigo. _Renji thought, gritting his teeth. _Why things had to be this way? So many people were counting on you. So many people looked up to you and your constant struggle. This is the first time I've ever seen Rukia act so hopeless. This is the first time I've seen genuine fear in her eyes._

* * *

It had been a full year in Purgatory. The Hollow-Ichigo feasted on another Hollow's flesh, which had green hair and surprisingly, used a double sided spear-Zanpakuto that could rip open dimensions and absorb and send back attacks. The Hollow Ichigo had now doubled in strength because of the excessive fighting with beings that were stronger than it, but it was wounded too often. It played it smart and stayed in its cave while waiting for the end of its life. It continued fighting every day. It would go out and fight until it could not fight anymore. Tensa Zangetsu was being worn out, as the blade was chipped and worn. It had been in Bankai form the whole time, and was in danger of breaking as Ichigo's soul was breaking.

* * *

"I'm not dead." Ichigo Kurosaki said in his head. He was naked, floating in space while blue buildings floated all around him. "What's going on out there? It's been such a long time. I wonder how Chad, Orihime, Uryu, Rukia, Renji, Dad, Yuzu, Karin, Kon, Urahara and Yoruichi are doing. Are they fine without me? Do they still think about me since I think about all of them every day?"

"No King." The voice of his Hollow said all around him. "You betrayed everyone, so now they hate you. You go back, and you're good as dead."

"Shut up!" Ichigo said, gritting his teeth.

"HA!" The Hollow laughed. "Or what? Are you going to use your little knife to pierce a hole right through me? Remember I _AM _ZANGETSU! You have nothing, you are nothing"

"Shut up!" Ichigo gritted his teeth. He had tried to fight the Hollow, but it had full control over him, and now Ichigo took up a small amount of space. "How did I come back?"

"I guess I missed you, _horse._" The Hollow appeared right in front of Ichigo. "Look at you; you've gotten more pathetic than last time. Now I'm the king, and you? You aren't worthy of being my footstool."

"What'd you say?" Ichigo tried to get mad, but he was getting exhausted fast.

"What's wrong?" The Hollow asked sarcastically. "Is something draining your strength?"

"What did you do to me?"

"I'm in control. I'm stronger than you, and I'm winning, no matter how hard you try to fight back. On second thought, maybe I should just kill you and just be done with it."

Hollow-Ichigo pointed Zangetsu at Ichigo, and brought the blade over his head. He laughed wildly. Ichigo closed his eyes, waiting for the final blow. CLANG. Before the final blow was struck, a zanpakutou got in the way, blocking Zangetsu. Hollow-Ichigo leaped back in surprise. Ichigo opened his eyes to see someone with a zanpakutou, wearing a blue coat standing over him. He held his sword in a defensive style.

"Who are you?" Hollow Ichigo asked the strange man.

* * *

The dungeon doors opened once again. Orihime was dragged out and back into Aizen's office once more. Aizen waited patiently as the servants once again left him with Orihime.

"Are you ready to comply with what I want?" Aizen asked fiercely. "Or do you want a repeat of what happened?"

"I'm ready to do anything you want." Orihime said quietly, trying to cover herself more. Her clothes were in tatters, and no matter how hard she tried, she could not fix them. Her wounds were still fresh in her memory from the other day. Aizen beckoned her to come closer.

"Awaken the Hougyoku." Aizen said, opening the container where the device was held. Orhime stretched out her hands.

"Please step back behind the desk." Orihime asked politely.

Aizen complied.

"A bit further please, unless you want to be 'awakened' as well." Orihime said again. In frustration, Aizen complied again, this time making it clear that he would not go further.

Putting all of her concentration on the sphere in front of her, Orihime closed her eyes as she held the device gingerly. She uttered the words for the healing powers, followed by 'I reject'. The Hougyoku started glowing as Orihime started her work. Suddenly there was a flash of light. Energy surged from the device, but Orihime was not finished. Several moments passed and the light that the device let off grew stronger and fiercer. Orihime opened her eyes, and looked out the window. Her powers surrounded the Hougyoku and she let go of it. It started levitating in the air, and the energy flowed clearly.

"Yes, Yes!" Aizen smiled

Suddenly the lights went out, and something flashed out of the window and into the sky. It disappeared into the distance. Aizen's eyes widened.

"What did you do?" Aizen asked appalled at what just happened. "Where is it?"

"I threw it away, and you'll never get it back!" Orihime stood defiantly.

"You bitch!" Aizen yelled, pouncing on Orihime, ripping all of clothes, forcing her onto the wall. She screamed as fresh tears flowed from her eyes.

"You are nothing but an insect!" Aizen whispered smoothly. "I can crush you like this. Now I'm going to teach you a lesson that you will never forget."

He started biting her all over her neck, shoulders and breasts, grabbing the two mounds of flesh roughly. Orihime tried getting away from the maniac. He tossed her onto the floor, but she got up to her feet quickly. He grabbed her by the waist. She raised her right leg in front of her, and smashed it backwards, into Aizen's groin.

"SHIT!" Aizen said, stumbling back as he let go of his captive.

Orihime tried to open the door. It was locked, and Aizen had the key. Aizen flashed right beside her, and grabbed her left wrist, making her look into his eyes.

"You will pay for what you've done you stupid whore!" Aizen grabbed her, roughly rubbing himself on her. Her flesh was hot to his ice cold skin, separated by clothing.

"NO!" Orihime could not think of anything but what happened last time in his office. She thought _what would Ichigo do?_

She pictured her friend letting out a battle cry before swinging Tensa Zangetsu. His eyes glowed blue, and his Spiritual Pressure was clean, purely Ichigo, not Hollow. Zangetsu sliced through the air.

Aizen screamed as he clutched his bloody nose. He glared at Orihime. Using one of the Karate moves Tatsuki Arisawa had taught her, Orihime tried kicking him, but he flash-stepped. There was an audible 'oof' sound as Aizen collided with Orihime's shield, which she erected behind her right when she kicked. The shield fell to shreds as Aizen sliced through it with his zanpakutou.

"IF you CANNOT GIVE ME WHAT I WANT, I'LL TAKE IT!" Aizen spat at her. She flinched back as Aizen pounded her against the doors, breaking them off their hinges. She cried out as she landed between the two guards that were waiting on the other side. Stars spun in Orihime's head: she was hit so hard. Ulquirra was several feet away, leaning on a pillar, and he was looking bored as he watched Aizen and Orihime. Aizen pulled Orihime up by the hair, pretty much throwing her at Ulquiorra.

"Since she won't let me get what I want," Aizen sneered. "Since she has no further use until we find the Hougyoku again, maybe she will be open to some of the subordinates."

Orihime's eyes widened, and she stomped her foot down hard on Ulquirra's foot. Ulquirra simply let her go with a nod from Aizen. Orihime's naked form disappeared in the distance, followed by a frightful scream. Aizen stepped back into his office, and as he sat in his chair, opened another compartment in his desk. He picked up the Hougyoku in its container, smiling evilly. He had given Orihime hope that she was useful, and that she would be resigned in her fate. She had acted to sacrifice herself, and she knew she was going to die. She would not fight back when the time of her death came.

* * *

Orihime's hair hung over her eyes. She did not want to see those who were gathered in front of her. Her arms were tied to two pillars on either side, and so were her legs. She was completely naked, and she heard a snicker every now and again among the giddy whispers. Arrancars were gathered in a special room. Tousen Kaname stood behind a pillar with Gin Ichimaru. Aizen flash-stepped in front of Orihime.

"Welcome to this new celebration!" Aizen said to the crowd. "This is one of our enemies! Feel free to do anything to her, as you wish! Her usefulness has ended, and she will be executed in four days!"

With that, Aizen flash-stepped away, never to be seen again for the rest of the night. The crowd cheered, and was filled with evil laughter. Orihime screamed, no longer holding back sobs of pain and fright. A whip was brought out, and collided with her back. She screamed louder. The Arrancars converged on Orihime, where she was beaten, raped, and sodomized. Gin flash-stepped away from the area. Tousen walked up a flight of stairs, listening to Inoue's cries for help, trying to get her captures to stop. There was the snap of a whip again, and a yelp. They continued to harass her. There was a bone-crushing snap, and a blood curdling scream, and Orihime was silenced. The crowd yelled with delight as they brutally tortured her. Tousen bowed his head as he walked away.

"There's no honor in this." He whispered.

"No honor in what?" Ulquiorra who had been leaning on one of the walls asked, with his hands in his pockets. "We were bound to have fun sooner or later."

"How come you haven't joined the others?" Tousen made sure his disgust for the Hollows did not show on his face. "Don't you want to have fun?"

"I have my fun elsewhere." Ulquirra said finally vanishing from sight. Tousen walked back to his barracks where he constantly trained Arrancar. Orihime's screams filled his head.

**GoldDragon08: **That is disgusting I know, and it probably won't happen again, unless people want it. Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Darkest Before Dawn**_

_**GoldDragon08: **_I do now own Bleach or any of the characters. If you see a character you never heard of before, it may be from someplace else, or it may be my own. Please enjoy my second Fan Fiction.

_Chapter Four_

"Your zanpakutou is part of your soul." The man with the blue jacket told Ichigo. "This is not you. You are here and now a Hollow is on the outside. Come up to the surface. Breathe."

"HA HA HA HA HA." Hollow-Ichigo thought this intruder was hysterical. "You fucking fool! I am Zangetsu! You are in my world now!"

The Bleached Ichigo charged; flash stepping in front of the intruder. The man blocked Tensa Zangetsu over and over, but he was no match for the Hollow's speed. Blood erupted from a wound on the man's chest. Corrupted now by the Hollow, the man looked back at the real Ichigo.

"You think this is the first time you've been a Hollow?" He gritted his teeth. "You had many past lives, and some of which were spent being a warrior, or a victim! You have been a Hollow before Ichigo! That Hollow was defeated long ago."

The Hollow lunged again at the man, who rolled away.

"This is your soul!" The man yelled as he unleashed a volley of Kido spells, trapping Hollow Ichigo for a while. "It has been for lives past! You control your own destiny! Do not let this thing corrupt your mind! You have the power! You are your own secret weapon! Your past lives are with you now!"

"Shut up!" The Hollow bellowed, breaking every single Kido spell. "Get out of my head!"

"Bankai!" The man with the blue jacket yelled.

There was a gold flash, and both Ichigo and the Hollow felt the immense rise in Spiritual Pressure. When the dust cleared, there stood the man with Gold armour in the shape of a long, snake-like dragon, going up his left leg, wrapping around his head and shoulders, and then coming down his right arm where his sword stuck out of the dragon's mouth. The zanpakutou had broadened, and also had a black crest on it, with Gold Chinese writing on it. (**Author's Note: **Chinese writing, not Japanese.)His blue jacket had disappeared, and he wore black jeans, with a black tank top. Electricity surged as the man lunged at the Hollow. Surprised, the Hollow blocked again and again from the powerful attacks.

"Blast from the Past!" The man yelled "Dragon's breath, Pepper Flame!"

The Hollow was blasted off the building they were standing on, and collided with another one.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" The man yelled at Ichigo. "You are the first of your kind! I have been watching you since a mutual friend started telling me about you. Take hold of your power. Fight back! You are Zangetsu. You are Ichigo. You are the Hollow. Take Command!"

The man pointed his sword at Ichigo and a thin white beam hit Ichigo.

"Fires of heaven, unlock this soul." The man said. "Bring back the memories from lives past!"

Ichigo had been women in past lives. He had been men. He had been Hollows. He had been a Nine Degree black belt. This was the first time all of these factors have been brought back to him. However, he felt something else. He had been a Soul Reaper before!

"How is this, possible?" Ichigo flew towards the man, still without clothing. His muscles tightened and bulged from generations of fighting. His soul unlocked, the experiences of battle came flooding back. He was once one sick mother fucker. He was also one of the most saintly.

"Everyone has a unique past. Even Hollows lived and died before." The man said. "You are the dominant psyche right now. You are in control."

Hollow Ichigo appeared once more, and spotted Ichigo, moving once more.

"What did you do?" He yelled at the man, furious that his fun had been ruined.

Looking at Ichigo the man asked a question:

"Please Ichigo, let me defeat this Hollow for you. Lend me your power which is Zangetsu. Get rid of him, once and for all!"

Ichigo closed his eyes. There was a white glow emanating from his body. Ichigo made his Soul Reaper uniform materialize on his body, along with the long coat that came with his bankai. A Gold Dragon surrounded Ichigo as he roared, as mighty as a lion. Black Spiritual Pressure swirled around Ichigo as he swung his sword, which seemed to be on black fire. His eyes were now glowing blue, while his resolve returned to him. The world that was Ichigo's soul erupted with energy flashes and Ichigo lent all of his power to his ally. Using Ichigo's full strength gained over lifetimes, the Gold Bankai wielding man attacked Hollow – Ichigo.

The monster that took over Ichigo's physical spiritual body stopped fighting with another being, and fell for a long time. It crashed into the ground, and its shell cracked, revealing Ichigo Kurosaki, who wore his Hollow mask, which vanished in black Spiritual Pressure. At his feet lay the man with the blue jacket. His zanpakutou was in his hand, but he was unconscious. There was a name written on the back of the man's jacket: _Malone_. Ichigo undid his bankai, and kneeled over the man. The man had long black hair, which went down to his shoulders.

"Thank you for saving me." Ichigo said, trying to turn the man over. Then the man grabbed Ichigo's sleeve.

"This is only the beginning." Malone whispered, and then, green kido transported them both to a different place.

* * *

Ichigo was thrown back. He had unleashed his bankai, and wore the Hollow mask. He blurred the power which was Soul Reaper and Hollow.

"Use your love! Use your anger! It's not a crime to fight against evil." The man named Malone said, "There are those who will never let your words reach them. You are a Soul Reaper! Your zanpakutou is meant to purify Hollows! That means you are not really killing them, only undoing what the pain and despair did to them! Fight these Hollows, for they are far greater than any lone Soul Reaper. By beating them, you will become stronger!"

"This is impossible!" Ichigo yelled as blood spilled down into his eye. "They're all stronger than me!"

"Feel, don't think!" Malone said. "Concentrate on the living moment! Use the Kido I know that is in you! Call upon your inner knowledge. Vanquish the evil outside as well as inside. Free your soul from despair, Ichigo!"

"RRRAAAGGGHHH!" Black Spiritual Pressure surrounded Ichigo as he used all of his strength to finally defeat his enemy.

Breathing heavily, Ichigo almost let go of his grip on his Hollow mask.

"TWO MORE!" Malone screamed as he blocked a claw attack that was aimed at Ichigo from behind. "Defeat them! Forget about strength; use your mind and tact!"

It had been one hell of a week. Killing all of these demons and monsters with superior Spiritual Pressure, but somehow he did it. Of course he had help from a now limping Malone.

"Fuck, can't you use Kido?" Malone asked sharply as they stalked silently in a cave.

"I was never formally taught as a Soul Reaper." Ichigo responded.

"So all you know is how to use Bankai, and pretty much swing your Soul Slayer?"

"Pretty much."

"Alright, here's the thing. Since you have powers of both Hollows and Soul Slayers, you will also share some magic attributes. I can teach you what I know, but you need to practice looking deep inside yourself. Summon Zangetsu! He'll know what to do."

"Why am I doing all of this?"

"You know how I know one of your friends?"

"You mentioned it."

"Do you remember…Senna?"

"Who?"

Malone slapped himself in his face. "You'll see."

They entered into a large cavern, which was lit magically. A field of crops extended far into the cavern. There was a wooden house, and it looked homey. Ichigo spotted two people standing on a porch. One was a man who wore a white kimono. He had black hair done up in something similar to a top-knot. He was watering a small plant. Beside him sitting on a swing was a girl wearing a brown school uniform, and a red ribbon in her purple hair. As she saw Ichigo she leapt up and ran to him.

"ICHIGO!" Senna squealed with delight, colliding with her friend.

She wrapped her arms around him.

"Whoa." Ichigo said, not knowing who this was, and he pushed the girl away. "I'm sorry you have me mixed up with someone else."

Senna looked into Ichigo's eyes, hers welling up with tears. Soul Society or someone erased the memories of her from Ichigo's mind. Thankfully, Malone would find a way to unlock every last one of his memories including those of the time they had spent together. Senna could not wait (**Author's Note:** If you don't remember Senna, look up BLEACH: Memories of Nobody)

"So how's Rukia?" Senna asked. "How are your sisters? How are the others Ichigo?"

"How the hell did you know about them?" Ichigo asked, perplexed.

"We've been watching you Ichigo." Malone stated. "Senna always wanted to keep an eye on you after you saved her. You really don't remember who she is?"

Malone took out his zanpakutou, and pointed it at Ichigo's head.

"_Spirits of time, future and present_." Malone recited an old incantation. "_Find the inner memories that have been lost_."

A white light shone from Malone's sword, washing over Ichigo, and entered his mind. More and more memories came flooding back from his past lives. His eyes widened in recognition. He grabbed Senna and swung her around, as if he had not seen her in many years.

"Senna!" He exclaimed. "Why are you here in Purgatory?"

Malone had told Ichigo that this place, this hell was Purgatory.

"I was banished here for my protection." Senna answered. "I know too much and one of your enemies, Sosuke Aizen, could have been targeting me. Plus, you know me, I break all the rules."

She smiled her playful smile which Ichigo enjoyed very much.

"I am the original designer for the Purgatory." Malone stated from behind them. "Technically I was banished for breaking the seal on lives, making it so that I can remember all of my previous lives, as well as unlock it in others."

"That's what you did to me." Ichigo said. "Damn it, this is so exciting…How the hell am I going to get back in the real world to kick Aizen's ass, though?"

"With enough training, you'll find away." Malone said, and then he called to his friend on the porch. "Jakuri, show our guest where he's going to be staying. Get ready boy, you're in for a wild ride."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Darkest Before Dawn**_

_**GoldDragon08: **_I do now own Bleach or any of the characters. If you see a character you never heard of before, it may be from someplace else, or it may be my own. Please enjoy my second Fan Fiction.

_Chapter Five_

Two full days had passed since Ichigo had been banished. News spread throughout Heuco Mundo that the execution of Orihime Inoue was going to happening in three days. Nel, the small Hollow girl who helped Ichigo, had remained in the World of the Living. Still in charge of Karakura Town, Rukia found her, and made a point of bringing her to Urahara shop. Ishida and Chad were called. Renji had surprisingly showed up from Soul Society, with orders from Captain-Commander to bring Rukia back. Feeling a bit relaxed, he joined the group of friends as they heard the distressing news.

"We have to save Orihime!" Rukia said angrily. "This is no time to act like children. Ichigo would save any one of us, so for him, we should do this, if not for Orihime. Orihime is one of the purest souls I have ever met."

"As long as you don't judge our methods for defeating enemies." Ishida said, pushing his glasses up his nose. "My father and I have been preparing for a long time, and I was going to go to Heuco Mundo myself, but I suppose I can let you come along."

"Aizen's preparing to attack the town." Yoruichi said. "Some of us have to stay behind to make sure it is safe."

"The same group as last time is going to go." Renji said. "Rukia and I will meet you guys there when we get permission from Soul Society."

"Then it's settled." Urahara got up, and went into his basement.

He prepared to open the gates once more to Heuco Mundo. Chad, Ishida, Yoruichi, Rukia and Renji continued to plan for the trip. At the end of it all, Rukia returned with Renji to Soul Society.

* * *

The salty, ice water stung every bruise and cut on her face. Pulling her hair, Ulquiorra pulled her out of the water. Orihime gasped for air, breathing heavily, screaming a little bit.

"This task is garbage." He was frustrated that Aizen would give him such a menial job, but he enjoyed hurting Orihime none the less. "You are garbage."

Ulquiorra dunked Orihime's head under water one more time, and for longer than before. Orihime closed her eyes shut, and was now seeing red dots. Her chest hurt, screaming at her, making her want to breathe. By reflex she breathed in water. It hurt her lungs. Before she could pass out, Ulquiorra pulled her up once again.

"What a pain." He complained. "I should be hunting down the two other strong friends of yours for fun. I should kill Yoruichi and Urahara. The rest of your friends are trash. You are pathetic. Your powers are useless. You think throwing some bird at me is going to hurt me? I'll kill it."

Orihime's legs felt like jelly, she could barely stand due to the fact that she was tortured earlier. Her bowls wouldn't stay in place anymore; broken; a brown trail was in between her legs. The Hollows had gravely hurt her. Her left arm was broken, and the pain was mind-numbing. Her tears would not stop coming.

_Help me. _Orihime thought, while picturing Ichigo's kind face. Ulquiorra dunked her head in the troth of water once again.

* * *

"Heal her!" Malone yelled impatiently. Senna had a deep gash on her chest after being wounded from one of the Hollows that were in Purgatory slashed her. "She's dying!"

"I'm trying!" Ichigo yelled back, trying to concentrate.

He had great trouble using his magical side of being a Soul Reaper.

"You are no mere Soul Reaper." Malone yelled. "You are also a Hollow, and as such, I should expect you to heal her faster! There's more to your powers than just running fast and swinging a very powerful sword! You have to learn how to use everything you have; everything you are! Heal Senna, or I'll make your stay in Purgatory."

Malone drew his sword, holding it above Ichigo's neck, as if he didn't have enough to worry about.

"What the hell?" Ichigo cried. "Are you crazy? I can't heal someone while you're holding a zanpakutou over my head."

There was a wet popping sound as Malone stabbed Ichigo in the foot.

"DAMN IT!" Ichigo cried again. "You son of a bitch! The hell was that for? I'm healing her, I'm healing her!"

Blood poured out of Ichigo's wound, as well as Senna's.

"If you don't heal Senna, you have to heal your own."

Later on, the scar on Senna's chest was deep, and she was sound asleep. Jakuri continued where Ichigo left off. Ichigo had closed the wound on Senna, as well as on his own foot. His wound was still hurting him though, signifying that he had not done a good job. With practice, Malone was sure Ichigo would be able to not only heal, but use other Kido-like attacks or moves. However, it would require a great deal of time.

"So how did you know who I was?" Ichigo asked, a bit suspiciously.

"Open your eyes Ichigo!" Malone said. "Senna _loves _you. She made a permanent spell to watch over you always, no matter where either of you ended up. You know what else we've seen? Other people are in love with you! Your friends and family count on you! You've never let them down. Never Give UP! Open your eyes and you will see things that you didn't even think of before! You'll find opportunities everywhere, weaknesses in every villain, power when it seems there is none."

Jakuri gazed lovingly at Malone, who gave him a flirtatious look back. Ichigo was puzzled for a minute and then it clicked.

"Oh." Ichigo raised his eyebrow, as a vein twitched on his forehead. "So Malone…You saw me naked in my head."

"Well, yes." Malone said. "What does that have to do-?"

"You two are…" Ichigo paused. "GAY? And you think its okay to train me, invading my privacy?"

"What does being gay have to do with anything?" Malone asked. "I train you how to fight, not to judge others. You fight because you want to get stronger to protect those who cannot protect themselves. I am gay, you are a Hollow, and it doesn't matter. What matters? Are you going to let other factors affect your will to fight? Or will you let nothing stand in the way of victory over your enemies? It cannot be helped. You either accept who and what you are, move on to greater things, or you just be cut down like a tree."

"Malone." Jakuri finally spoke. "It is time for you to heal Senna. I will continue training our pupil."

Malone looked at Jakuri, puzzled, and then complied.

"What do you call a warrior with no weapons, no armour, and no magic?" Jakuri asked as he approached Ichigo. "It is a warrior still!"

With that Jakuri somersaulted, and swept Ichigo literally off his feet with his left leg. Ichigo rolled to get back up, but was met with Jakuri's elbow, which smashed Ichigo further away. Ichigo hurriedly rose to his feet, going into a karate stance. Jakuri leapt into the air, coming down with a side-kick to Ichigo's face. Ichigo put his arms up to block, but the force pushed Ichigo through the air. Jakuri moved quickly, and was behind Ichigo before he fell, back-kicking Ichigo's face. Ichigo's body bounced off the ground. Ichigo stretched out his senses to lock onto Jakuri's Spiritual Pressure. That's when he noticed that Jakuri had been suppressing it, making Ichigo not be able to sense it at all. A fist caught Ichigo in the face, and all he knew was blackness. Jakuri dusted off his kimono, and looked back at Malone.

"We have almost three years to train the boy." Jakuri stated. "It's time to get serious."

Senna had loved Ichigo and his friends so much, but since she was in Purgatory, she cast a spell and was able to keep an eye on him whenever she wanted. This is how Malone and Jakuri also knew about Orihime's execution.

* * *

Yuzu hugged her brother when he walked through the door. Of course, she did not know it was Kon in Ichigo's body. Kon cringed as the little girl with a bandage on her head hugged him. _Why am I always in these stupid situations?_ Kon thought. _I could be getting some squishy, squishy, yummy, yummy, right about now. But NNOOO, I'm stuck in Ichigo's body, making this little brat happy! _Isshin had put the Modified Soul into Ichigo's body since the body was still alive although the soul was elsewhere. Isshin also wanted to keep his daughter happy while she healed. Karin of course knew something was up with the way her 'brother' was acting. Just then, Rukia opened the door behind him.

"Hello, Mr. Kurosaki?" Rukia paused, bewildered at seeing Ichigo's body. For a brief moment she thought it was him, and her eyes widened, filled with hope. "I-Ichigo?"

"Rukia!" Kon leapt at Rukia, trying to hug her. "I'm so glad you came to rescue me!"

Rukia kicked Kon in the chin, and kept her foot there while Kon waved his arms around maniacally.

"Well if it isn't my long lost daughter!" Isshin popped out from nowhere. "You can come into our family any time."

Rukia now had two men who were trying to hug her, or something, and kept them both at bay. Yuzu and Karin sweat dropped.

"Dad! This is Ichigo's friend!" Karin yelled, smacking her father's head. "Treat her with respect."

"But she's so pretty." Isshin sobbed. "It's not often my boy brings home a woman!"

_Oh, what did I come here for again? _Rukia thought, contemplating leaving. She decided to get what she came for; it was time to seriously talk to Isshin about getting ready in case Aizen attacked the town.

Uryu Ishida was telling his own father to get ready. This would mean that all of the strong people in Karakura Town would be staying behind while Rukia, Renji, and the rest would go to save Orihime.

Rukia had run away from Soul Society, saying it was an emergency. Renji had done the same, and he knew that Byakuya Kuchiki would want him to keep Rukia safe. They would be considered outlaws now, due to the fact that they were now helping Soul Society's so called enemies. Renji, Chad, Ishida, and Rukia gathered again at Urahara's basement, where he had opened the Garganta to Heuco Mundo. They were given supplies by Urahara, and Nel was coming back with them. They entered Hueco Mundo and headed towards where Intel they gathered said where the execution would take place.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Darkest Before Dawn**_

_**GoldDragon08: **_I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. If you see a character you never heard of before, it may be from someplace else, or it may be my own. Please enjoy my second Fan Fiction.

_Chapter Six_

_They raced around the blossom trees, and she squealed in fake fright. Of course, as a captain of the 13 Protection Squads, Byakuya Kuchiki could have caught Hisana easily. She knew this. However, Byakuya let her run her fastest in front of him while they played their silly game. Hisana giggled and Byakuya caught her,_ smiling_. She wore a pink kimono, while he wore his customary white and black. They laughed for no reason at all. The sun shone through the trees the fragrant of the trees around them excited their senses. Hisana was truly a lady. Her clothes were simple yet elegant. The way her hips swayed when she walked always made him go crazy. Her gentle curves filled his sight, but were cast out by her gorgeous smile. Her full, onyx eyes looked into his own navy blue, and they drew each other closer, kissing, tasting, smelling, and feeling each other. She ran her hand through his hair while he had both arms around her back. They broke the kiss, and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as birds sang in the distance and the sky turned a bright orange hue as the sun started to set. Sweet memories such as this made waking up hard to bare._

Byakuya opened his eyes, sensing the urgent Spiritual Pressure from behind his front doors. He got out of his bed and dressed in a white robe. He looked outside for a split second, thinking he saw cherry blossom petals fill the sky. He opened the door of his chamber as one of his servants was about to knocked.

"Good morning, sire." The servant bowed. "There is an urgent Captain Meeting that you must attend."

"Thank you." Byakuya said, and the servant turned away, bowing out. Byakuya re-dressed into his Captain uniform.

* * *

Renji and Rukia fought side by side, swinging their swords left and right.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji yelled, unleashing his Shikai.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia unleashed her zanpakutou as well. "Second Dance!"

Ice and metal flew in two directions, cutting down Hollows as well as freezing them cold. Elsewhere, Uryu flash-stepped into the air while firing a salvo of arrows at an oncoming herd of the demonic beings. Chad blasted through the herd as well, punching holes into the Hollows that were left.

The four were in the fake Sierietei, Aizen's palace Los Noches. They had fought and killed many Hollows, a few Arrancar, and even managed to escape a fight with number 10 Espada, Yammy. However, their luck was to run out as twenty or more Hollows appeared in front of them, all of the Hollows wearing white uniforms, with white zanpakutou, and white bone-masks with horns. These were the Hollow that were once sent to kill Ichigo, and now they faced these new intruders. They were the Exequias, led by Rudobone.

Panting heavily, all four of them grasped at wounds that were too deep. They were very hurt. Suddenly there was an explosion, and Nel entered the area. She was not only in her adult form, but had unleashed her zanpakutou, which had now turned into a lance. Nel herself had turned into a chimera of a woman and antelope. Her fur was green and covered her whole body except her face. She had long green hair on her head. She charged quickly, and rammed straight through the group of Hollow. They were not expecting that, but the leader unsheathed his zanpakutou, blocking Nel's attack.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia yelled again, "First Dance!"

A group of the Hollows were flash-frozen in a cylinder of ice, which broke into one million pieces.

"No get out of here!" Nel yelled. "Find Orihime! This is for Itsygo!"

Nel pounded the Hollows, breaking many of their swords, cutting them down. They were quick, and surrounded her. Rukia was pulled away by Renji as Chad and Uryu made a break for it.

They ran until the battle sounds were too far off in the distance. Suddenly there was two huge Spiritual Pressures that joined the fight. Nel's Pressure started going erratic, and then it was no more.

Rukia and Renji both looked back.

"Oh no, this is bad!" Renji seethed.

"Keep running you fool!" Rukia pushed the group forward. She gritted her teeth and she wished the Urahara, Yoruichi, Isshin Kurosaki, and even Uryu's father was with them. At least then they would stand a chance. Rukia also thought of Ichigo. How did he manage to save everyone even though the odds were this stacked against him?

* * *

The Captains all stood in their respective spots. Captain Kurotsuchi was the last to enter. Seeing that all were present, the Captain-Commander Yamamoto got down to their business.

"It seems that we have a major underestimation of how the humans perform their missions!" he started. "They have no regard for anyone else other than themselves. This has been proven time and time before. It was because of Ichigo Kurosaki that these humans have the misfortune of ending up on the wrong side of the law. After being lenient for so long, I think we need to take action while we can. With Aizen out in the world, wreaking havoc, we have no time for these games. The 13 Squads are here by instructed to apprehend Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi, the masters of Ichigo Kurosaki who turned into a Hollow with Soul Reaper capabilities. If need be, we need to also apprehend the last Quincy by name of Ishida. The last Kurosaki Soul Reaper, Isshin, must be given an ultimatum: re-join the Soul Society and become Captain of one of the squads, or be stripped his Soul Reaper capabilities. No more souls must be jeopardized! We need this done before Aizen strikes so that we know where we stand in regards of being powerful enough to stop him."

"With all due respect," Captain of the tenth squad, Toushirou Hitsugaya said. "Should we not leave these people alone as last resorts in case something happens?"

"For too long, Soul Society has given Urahara the leniency." Yamamoto replied. "It is his fault that the Hougyoku has fallen into enemy hands. It is by his own free will that he created something so sinister, which goes against everything in Soul Society. He must pay for his crimes, but instead of execution, his fate will be in service to Soul Society; he must not stand off to the side-lines as he is best known for. We must bring him in along with all of his accomplices."

"I will do everything it takes, Captain-Commander." Captain Soifon said, surprisingly.

Was she not close to Yoruichi?

"Next topic has to do with the other people Ichigo Kurosaki has come into contact with." The Commander said. "Tatsuki Arisawa is one of the humans who now are seeing spirits, as reported by the Technology Development Department. Keigo Asano is another one of these humans. These two humans have no powers as of yet, but be advised that they will likely have something hidden. As for the initial humans with powers, it has been reported that they along with Rukia Kuchiki of the 13th squad and Renji Abarai of the sixth squad are fighting Aizen's forces, trying to save the traitor Orihime Inoue. It has also come to my attention that the first time they entered Heuco Mundo, they were granted passage by Captain Byakuya Kuchiki."

Byakuya's eyes widened. The Commander was saying this because Byakuya Kuchiki, even without breaking any laws, had knowingly let Rukia and Renji save a possibly deadly traitor in Orihime and let her come back to the real world.

"You are not to interfere with these circumstances, Captain Kuchiki." The Commander warned. "If at all them make it back, they are to be apprehended. Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai are to be disciplined while Sado Yatsutora, Orihime Inoue, and Uryu Ishida are to be held in prison until a settlement is reached. If need be, Lieutenant Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki may also be imprisoned if they interfere."

"It is unfortunate that what happened to Ichigo Kurosaki happened," Byakuya said. "But the allies he made show no signs of following the same path that Kurosaki had."

"Sado Yatsutora has powers similar to that of a Hollow's." Yamamoto retorted. "As far as we know Yatsutora may very well be as deadly as Kurosaki. Urahara also trained Yatsutora so it stands to reason that whoever the former Captain trained will eventually turn into something that we must stop. For example, we should have apprehended Orihime Inoue while she was in the real world after being brought back from Heuco Mundo by Ichigo Kurosaki. Her powers make her an asset to Aizen, and one of our enemies. Urahara and his followers have much to answer to since they always seem to have something to do with these dark figures."

The rest of the Captains mulled this over in their heads. Byakuya did not want to see his sister be imprisoned again.

"What is to happen to my Vice-Captain and my sister?" he asked bluntly. "It could be that Urahara is using them, much like Aizen had used his lieutenant."

Hitsugaya whipped his head and stared at Byakuya, shocked that he would say anything about Momo Hinamori. He did not say anything because anything personal was not tolerated even though Kuchiki had mentioned that Rukia was his sister.

"Maybe you should take leave for the time being." Yamamoto said dryly. "Seeing that these affairs are personally attaining to members of your Squad and family. You will be in charge for the defense for the Siereitei."

Shock echoed through the Captain Chamber, and inside Byakuya's bones themselves. He could not believe that he, Byakuya Kuchiki, and his loyal 6 Squad were reduced to mere guard duty in a trying time such as this.

"This meeting is adjourned for now." The Captain Commander Concluded, leaving no room for argument

* * *

Blood dripped down onto the white sand. Uryu Ishida faced off against one of the Arrancars, which had destroyed several of his special arrows, the Seele Schnieder that he used for his most devastating attack. He had only two of these sword-like arrows, and he used them to block the constant thrusts of slashes of his enemy's zanpakutou. The Arrancar smiled gleefully, squealing with female delight. _Oh, why do I always attract these types of women? _Ishida thought, thinking back to the time he fell in love with a Bount, which was one of their enemies. Seeing that Ishida was distracted for a second, the Arrancar broke through the Spiritual Particles.

"Eat it, boy!" The Arrancar yelled licking her lips as blood exploded from Ishida's chest. He landed a few feet away because the force from the blow knocked him there.

"D-Damn you!" Ishida said, before going into black oblivion.

* * *

Chad yelled at the top of his lungs, unleashing a mighty blast from his Brazo Derecha de Gigante. The Arrancar he had failed against before, Gantenbainne Mosqueda, knocked the blast away easily.

"My, my, they do come peskier." The Arrancar said to no one in particular.

Suddenly ice overcame the Arrancar. The Arrancar exploded into tiny shards and was thus destroyed. Rukia Kuchiki rushed to Chad's aid, who was about to say something, but another Hollow flash-stepped behind him.

GOOSH.

A zanpakutou poked out of Chad's chest, with blood pouring onto the floor. The Arrancar picked him up, and through him off the sword. It roared a very Hollow-like roar, and charged for Rukia. Rukia was about to block it when another Arrancar came to her side. She blocked upward, but it left her open for the first Arrancar's attacks. Without chanting, Rukia unleashed her zanpakutou, flash-freezing the Arrancar in the nick of time. However, the sacrifice left her wide open to the second Arrancar, this time he slashed her back, opening her up like some kind of red fruit. She leapt to the side, even though sweat poured down her face, and blood oozed from her back. Her arms were heavy, her palms were sweaty. Her enemy laughed crazily, slashing at her. She flash-stepped away, trying to gain distance. However the Arrancar slashed down her hiding spot, and almost cut off her head had she not held her sword up at the right time.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji called.

His weapon was aimed at his own enemy, and Rukia spotted him.

"Renji, do it now!" She yelled. "Blinding art number 33, Blue Fire Crash down!"

She shot a blast of blue fire at Renji's enemy. Renji watched on as his enemy was blasted away. Rukia's foe was inches away from Rukia's neck, when Renji flash-stepped in the way, saving her. However, the blade sliced through Zabimaru and into Renji's shoulder.

"How?" Renji asked.

"Because I wanted you to!" The Arrancar bellowed as it started slashing away, beating Zabimaru down.

Wasting no time, Rukia summoned her Shikai, and unleashed a storm of winter, finally catching the enemy off guard. She pulled Renji out of the ice. He was breathing heavily.

_Kaien._ Rukia thought back to her original trainer and original crush. _You were always there for me. You backed me up when the other Soul Reapers picked on me. You followed the rules and smiled and laughed all the time. You did everything as right as you could. You were my knight in shining armour._

Renji's enemy flashed in front of the pair. Rukia's eyes narrowed as she tried to block an attack. Her final thoughts were:

_Ichigo, you were always fighting with me, breaking every rule to gain power to save me and others time after time again. If Kaien was my White Knight, Ichigo, you were my Dark Knight._

* * *

The 6th Captain's Haori was folded neatly, and given to the Captain-Commander's Lieutenant. Byakuya Kuchiki turned his back, resigning his post, and vanished from Soul Society.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Darkest Before Dawn**_

_**GoldDragon08: **_I do now own Bleach or any of the characters. If you see a character you never heard of before, it may be from someplace else, or it may be my own. Please enjoy my second Fan Fiction.

_Chapter Six: Rising Sun, The Dark Knight Returns_

"Bankai!"

A Gold Dragon roared, spewing fire. Clouds descended, spouting hail and flash-flooding areas. Lightning missed with whirling winds and leaves blasted along side the first two Bankai's. A black Zanpakutou sliced through the air.

"Kuroi Getsuga!"

It was day five, or year five since Ichigo's banishment. He has perfected his own sword techniques. He has learned hand to hand combat on Captain Status. He uses his own Spiritual Pressure as a type of Kido. His hair has grown until it is up to his shoulders; never has a soul grown hair. He wears it in an orange pony-tail, but it is more like a woman's than Renji's. Malone, Senna, Jakuri and Ichigo have found the secret exit for Purgatory! After much fighting, Ichigo can now return to the real world and undo the evil that is Sousuke Aizen.

**

* * *

**

"Why would Kuchiki resign?" The Captain Commander was astonished. "This is treason! When we need him most, he wants to vanish? What kind of man is he?"

"There is one other thing." His lieutenant said.

"Oh."

"The Gates of Destiny vanished early this morning."

"What do you mean vanished?"

"The guards carrying it said it disintegrated into thin air. The Spiritual Pressure can no longer be followed. Even the Technology Development Department is having hard times trying to locate the Gates."

"Where could the gates be?"

**

* * *

**

_Hisana would have enjoyed the real world. _Byakuya Kuchiki thought as he stood in front of Urahara shop. _The time has come for me to join this group, for Rukia's sake. _Byakuya proceeded to walk in the door, still in his Soul Reaper uniform although without his Captain's gown. He still wore the ornamental scarf around his neck as well as the hair slides in his hair. Byakuya flash-backed to a time when he and Hasana had ventured off together into Rukongai, seeking out clean ways of having fun. He would make sure he honored her memory, with as much breath as it took, he swore an oath to protect his sister, and that is what he would do. Along the way, he would help Soul Society, and then be executed by it for his treason. He knew that he did not have enough time.

**

* * *

**

The crescent moon hung high in the sky in Heuco Mundo. There was not a star in sight. The ceiling to Aizen's palace had opened up, letting the Hollow's, Arrancar, Espada, and former Captains gaze among the heavens that made up this dark world. They were at Execution grounds similar to that of the Execution grounds in Soul Society. Many Hollows surrounded the Execution point.

Rukia's hands were held by two Hollow's on each side. Blood drained down her face from above her left eye. Many scratches, wounds and burns were evident on her uniform. Her zanpakutou was nowhere to be seen. Renji was two and a half miles away from her in similar circumstances. Chad was being held by three Arrancar, who pointed a zanpakutou at his neck. He was barely conscious, and was kept that way so he could still watch. Uryu Ishida was opposite Chad, and all of his weapons were destroyed, making him utterly useless in a fight. The Hollow's had destroyed his Quincy power bracelet. There was absolutely nothing he could do now but watch. Nel had also been captured and was being used as a foot-stool by one of the Arrancar. She was back in her child-form.

They all watched as Orihime was dragged, naked onto the Execution platform by three Arrancar of different ranks. They punched her several times, and kicked her until she stood by herself. They draped dirty, filthy rags on her. They then put two hair clips in her hair with thorns. Her powers were destroyed. She opened her eyes. Rukia was brought to tears. The once lively Orihime was broken in such a way, her eyes lost their life, and stared into space, not recognizing anyone.

"What did you do to her?" Rukia yelled. "What the fuck is wrong with you people?!"

An Arrancar smacked the taste from her mouth, splitting her lip.

"You dare speak so boldly in the presence of our lord?" The Arrancar asked sarcastically.

Sousuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Tousen Kaname stood on higher ground, seemingly to be like gods of Heuco Mundo. The Hollow's praised them. It seemed to be a festival of sorts. It was a celebration that those notorious for the defeats of many Hollows would be executed on this day.

"Friends!" Aizen said charismatically. "Rejoice! I have succeeded in bringing several of your enemies to their knees. We have the last Quincy powerless to stop us. We have mere humans who were capable of stopping your brethren, silenced, beaten, broken, and ready to slaughter! We have a Vice-Captain of the 13 Squads of Soul Society! We have the sister of the 6th Squad Captain of Soul Society! This is glorious! Today marks the day we send a message to Soul Society. Their bodies will be purged, burned, and frozen for all to see! We will send their remains back to Soul Society, shining light upon a fact that Soul Society has neglected to date! Hollows and Soul Reapers are at war! The Hollows, it seems are winning! We will show them that their strongest could not compare to the awesome might of Aizen! This is a new day, a new dawn, where Humans will Cower, Soul Reapers will Fall, and the whole planet will belong to me! After this execution, we will charge headfirst to Soul Society and claim what rightfully is ours, by force!"

Hollows roared in exaltation. They applauded the speech. Rukia looked up to see her friend being lifted off the ground, much like she had when she was going to be executed. Rukia choked back a sob. _I failed, Inoue. _Rukia thought bitterly. _I can't measure up to even half of who Ichigo was._ _We're lost…so lost…_

Out of the ground rose a humongous bone ax the size of the original weapon used to execute Soul Reapers. This one seemed to be an exact duplicate. It rose into the air. Orihime had tears running down her cheeks, but no emotion played her once fun-loving face. The ax was at its full height and waited the command.

Ulquiorra flashed near to the ax.

"Omega Sword of loneliness!" He summoned after being given a nod from Aizen. "Cut down this being who we hate!"

The weapon registered the words, and turned into a silver and black dragon, breathing blue flames. It pounced.

**

* * *

**

"This is far as we go kid." Malone said to Ichigo. "Ready Jakuri."

"Yes love." He replied.

They both pointed their zanpakutou at the doorway. They both glowed with Spiritual Pressure. Senna stood beside Ichigo.

"It was fun while it lasted." She said, looking hurt that he hadn't taken the offer to stay with them. "Here I want you to use this as soon as you get there."

She gave him seven stars that were orange in color.

"These are the dragon stars." She explained. "They will teleport whoever you want where-ever you want. They can only be used once. Good luck."

She planted a kiss on Ichigo's scared cheek. He had spent his days training, fighting, and did not really get intimate with Senna although she wanted to at least. He blushed at the kiss, and then the doors opened, and Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu from its bandages.

"Hey kid." Malone said, giving Ichigo his jacket. Ichigo was wearing nothing but bandages on his upper body, and his pants were in tatters. Ichigo bowed humbly, thanking his teachers for the few years he spent with them in Purgatory. He flew through the gate, which finally closed. Malone held onto Jakuri for comfort as he watched Ichigo disappear. Jakuri gave Malone an inquisitive look as Malone rubbed his face into Jakuri's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Jakuri smacked Malone's hand.

"What do you mean?" Malone said. "What am I doing, what are you doing?"

"No, what are you doing?" Jakuri said seriously.

"I just want to cuddle."

"Cuddle? What a fag."

(**Author's Note: **It's supposed to be funny because they are both gay. Boondock Saints)

**

* * *

**

The Silver-black Dragon roared as it soared to Orihime, who had been taken up to a place high above the ground. This was the form that the bone ax had taken. Orihime passed out in fright. Suddenly, something appeared in front of Orihime, and opened. It was a round golden gate; the Gates of Destiny! The Dragon was sucked into the gates, and into Purgatory. The Gates closed, after five orange stars came out, absorbing Ishida, Chad, Rukia, Nel, and Renji. He sent them to Soul Society, to Kukaku Shiba and Ganju Shiba's house so that they could be well taken care of. Ulquiorra raced towards Orihime, but he noticed something out of the bottom of his eye. He doubled over in the air as Shikai Zangetsu cut through his stomach, and poked through his back.

"Say Hi to Grimmjow, when you see him!" Ichigo Kurosaki yelled, twisting the blade, and letting a small Getsuga out which cut Ulquiorra in half, killing him instantly. "That is the last time you go near Orihime!"

One glance was all Ichigo needed as he looked at his beloved friend. Her left arm was visibly broken. She was heavily bruised, and cut up. She had been whipped. There was a brown trail going down the middle of her legs. After seeing her in such a state, Ichigo's eyes turned Gold. Meantime, Ichimaru pointed his zanpakutou at Orihime, and it extended rapidly. Before it met Orihime's flesh, the bandages of Zangetsu wrapped around the blade, bending it so that it curved upward, into the execution center. Orihime was released from the seal. Ichigo caught her and threw Zangetsu at Ichimaru.

"Shine, Zangetsu!" Ichigo yelled at his zanpakutou.

The blade glowed, and then it was caught by a man with long brown locks, a deep black jacket with a red tint, and orange sunglasses. This was Old-man Zangetsu. He punched an Arrancar out of his way, and let another one come in close before becoming a shadow, and used himself to stab the Arrancar in the stomach. Zangetsu moved quickly, dispatching a growing number of Hollows. Gin Ichimaru finally came down, challenging the sword to a dual.

"You can't have a party without the party master!" Hollow-Ichigo yelled, manifesting himself from Zangetsu, wielding a white Zangetsu.

"What kind of technique is this?" Ichimaru asked as he blocked Hollow-Ichigo's fierce attack. His feet dug into the ground as Zangetsu continued battling with other Arrancar. Meanwhile, Ichigo summoned his Spiritual Pressure to envelope Orihime. It went into every place that was wounded. Sweat beaded Ichigo's face as he concentrated. His healing would not be as good as Orihime's but he could fix her so that everything worked properly again. The dirt from her body landed below them. Ichigo removed the thorn hair clips, and used a Dragon star on her. He then sent all of his friends to Ganju in Soul Society, where-ever he and his sister was. Surely they would know what to do.

Ichigo flash-stepped below, and had his back to Zangetsu, who was busy blocking many attempts at being cut down.

"How did you manifest your zanpakutou in such a way boy?" Aizen asked, frowning.

"Normal Soul Reapers can manifest their zanpakutou at will." Ichigo cracked a smile. "It so happens that my Hollow self and Zangetsu are shared."

"AH hahahahaha!!" Hollow-Ichigo swung his blade over his head with the bandages, keeping everyone at a distance before sending it flying towards Gin Ichimaru.

Gin was having a hard time keeping up with the Bleached form of Ichigo. Suddenly the Hollow-form flashed behind Ichimaru, and did a Getsuga Tenshou. Ichimaru spat out blood as he rose from his crater. Suddenly, Zangetsu came up to him, and slashed him on his left shoulder. Blood spewed in every direction.

"Hey he's mine!" Hollow-Ichigo yelled, running after Zangetsu and Ichimaru. He was then sent into darkness as Tousen Kaname used his Bankai.

"You are in the way of attaining justice!" Kaname lunged at the Hollow, in the dark.

Hollow-Ichigo simply raised his Spiritual Pressure very rapidly. With the explosion on Spiritual Pressure, the former Captain was blown back.

"You presume that you can touch me." Hollow-Ichigo stated. "I am nothing but an apparition, something you cannot even comprehend."

"You are an evil being," Kaname yelled in retort. "You are a Hollow with Soul Reaper capabilities. That power should be Aizen's. That type of power should me mine."

"Get in line, buddy. There are more fools who want a piece of this horse."

"Rrrragh!" Kaname lunged again. Hollow-Ichigo obviously heard Kaname coming, and even though Kaname's bankai made it so the enemy could not move Hollow-Ichigo was not confined to the realm of the physical, even if it was spiritually physical.

Hollow-Ichigo caught Kaname's sword in his left hand. He smirked, and viciously swung his Zangetsu down as hard as he could, nearly cut his enemy in half. Kaname jumped back, clutching at his wound. He started changing his tactics, and started going in silently, swiftly.

"Oh dearest me." Hollow-Ichigo muttered. "I cannot see a thing."

Hollow-Ichigo unleashed a Getsuga Tenshou, brightening up the space, and he spotted Kaname. Kaname froze in the light as Hollow-Ichigo flashed towards him.

"HA ha!" The Hollow screamed in delight as he swung Zangetsu. Kaname continued blocking the blade from making contact, and then used one of the binding arts to try and contain the beast. Hollow-Ichigo fell to the floor while his sword escaped his grasp.

"I cannot allow you to live anymore." Kaname stood over his foe, thinking he was victorious. Using a binding sword on his sword and his own Spiritual Pressure, Hollow-Ichigo made the sword move. Kaname held up his sword.

SPLOOSH. He was run through by Hollow-Ichigo's Zangetsu. Hollow-Ichigo screamed and broke through the binding spell. He grabbed hold of Zangetsu and pulled it out of Kaname, who kneeled to the floor, his bankai disappearing. Hollow-Ichigo smiled as Hollows all around him started making an attack: Cero combined with other attacks. The blasts came from all around, as Kaname flashed away. There was a secondary explosion. With one hand on the ground, Hollow-Ichigo swung Zangetsu over his head using the bandages. He swung it so fast that it blocked every attack, and unleashed hundreds of Getsugas. The Hollows were stunned as all of the power was blown high into the sky, making red light shine through Heuco Mundo.

Meanwhile, Zangetsu himself was locked in combat with Gin Ichimaru. Ichimaru mostly dodged all of Zangetsu's attacks, but Zangetsu was coming closer and closer to striking. Ichimaru tried striking Zangetsu, but Zangetsu used the opening and slashed up his arm. Ichimaru leapt back, unleashing a salvo of magic blasts. Zangetsu flashed to and fro, making Ichimaru's techniques miss every time. Zangetsu clashed blades with Ichimaru one more time. They both flashed, exchanging blows as they went. The battle went on.

Alternately, Ichigo Kurosaki kicked the zanpakutou out of a Hollow's hands, and crushed the enemy's head with his heel as he leapt over the Hollow, catching the sword, and started fighting other Hollows and Arrancar. He was a blur of movement and the Arrancar were hard-pressed to try to keep up with him as he slashed, kicked, and punched his enemies' dead. His fists alone cracked the masks of the most fearsome Hollow warriors. His kicks doubled them over while the sword he used nearly broke as it quickly cut down the enemy. He unleashed a Getsuga from his hand, cutting in half over fifty Hollows, and also breaking several of their swords.

"Fire at the orange haired boy!" Aizen yelled as the Espada and other Arrancars powered up a massive wave of Cero. They fired at Ichigo, who was in the midst of battling. There was a blinding flash and a huge crater where they all had been fighting.

Gin Ichimaru looked all around him, only to see that Zangetsu was gone. He was about to sheathe his sword when he was attacked by Tensa Zangetsu. Ichimaru gasped as he gazed into the masked face which was Ichigo Kurosaki, who wielded his Spiritual Pressure like tempered glass, he pushed Ichimaru away, and then flashed behind him.

"Zangetsu and Hollow!" Ichigo said in his head. "Lend me your powers to beat these assholes who tortured Orihime!"

Ichigo unleashed a Getsuga Tenshou. Ichimaru brought his zanpakutou around to block it. It pushed him back far, making him collide with one of the poles in the execution grounds. Ichimaru gritted his teeth as the attack did not dissipate. Ichigo raised his left arm.

"See you in hell!" Ichigo screamed.

Ichimaru's sword broke, and he yelled as the black blast overtook him.

Seeing that his minions were doing poorly, Aizen escaped with the Espada and rest of the Hollows. Ichigo looked at the devastated landscape around him. There were few stragglers. Ichigo looked up into the sky where Aizen and his friends disappeared. He could not trace their Spiritual Pressure.

"Damn it."

**GoldDragon08: **He finally comes back to own noobs, but can't because they're smart and chicken out. Next Chapter, Ichigo's not ready to be discovered.


	8. Chapter 8

Darkest Before Dawn

_**Darkest Before Dawn**_

_**GoldDragon08: **_I do now own Bleach or any of the characters. If you see a character you never heard of before, it may be from someplace else, or it may be my own. Please enjoy my second Fan Fiction.

_Chapter Eight: Disorientation_

Rukia looked all around her. She stumbled a bit. The sun shone brightly in the sky. Birds were singing, and the wind was cool on her skin. She looked around her. Ishida, Chad, Orihime, Renji, and even Nel were all there. Orihime was still unconscious, but she looked _healed_. They were back in Soul Society, standing in front of Kokaku's house.

_What the hell happened?_ Rukia asked herself. She rushed over to Orihime, and used her Kido to heal her some more. Renji used his kido to heal Chad and Ishida. Orihime's eyes opened as she felt the welcome warmth that was kido. She was glad to see Rukia's kind and gentle face, nearly coming to tears at seeing her friend coming back to life.

"Rest now Orihime." She whispered with a motherly disposition. "We're all safe for now."

"Did you save me?" Orihime asked sheepishly.

"No…someone else saved us all."

Rukia looked up into the sky. She had no clue as to who would save her. Kokaku's two chefs came rushing out upon spotting the group, and ushered them into the Shiba house.

**

* * *

**"So you guys have no clue as to who could have done something like this?" Kokaku lay lazily in front of the group. They were bandaged up; Orihime was the worst off emotionally and mentally, yet physically she was better off. "Last time I heard, the 13 protection Squads labeled you all traitors. If they find you guys, you're all toast. Sheesh, they are so serious about this that if it wasn't for Yoruichi, I would hand you all over without a moment's notice. But of course, I suppose you all have some value."

"We need to get back to the real world." Rukia said. "Assuming he's not gone into hiding because of the attack he got, he's probably getting ready to attack the real world or Soul Society with the forces that he has. We need to do the best we can to stop him."

"If you haven't noticed, Soul Reaper," Kokaku said matter-of-factly. "You are caught in the cross-fire. Soul Society's out to get you and your friends because of what happened to strawberry-boy. They are scared that Chad and Orihime will become another Hollow or something. They think the Quincy is trouble enough. Aizen might not be thrilled to see you when you make a second appearance. There are two major forces that are about to collide, and they are all against you. You have no chance in this. It's better to lay low, and let them take each other out, if you ask me."

"Without Soul Society, Hollows that _didn't _side with Aizen will also become threats to the worlds. Aizen will make himself become king of Soul Society, and take control over all three worlds."

"And you're going to fight alone, with no one at your back?"

Rukia gritted her teeth. If what Kokaku was saying, even her brother had sided against them, and they were truly lost in this battle. Was it truly better to lay low and lick their wounds? _What would Ichigo do?_ Rukia thought.

"I think we should all get healed." Ishida said. "I've lost my powers, and so has Orihime, so it seems. We're not going to be any help at all. Since Soul Society is going to face Aizen, I think you two should go, Rukia and Renji. Rejoin your friends and your Squads. We'll be alright."

"That's not what Ichigo would have done!" Rukia stood up for herself. "He would stick with you guys no matter what. No matter how many things stood against him, he stood tall. We are all warriors, no matter what. So what if we don't have that much going for us, we still have friends that you don't realize. The war is going to end soon, and where are we going to be? Are we going to be stalking in the shadows, afraid of being found, or are we going to take this chance and show everyone why we have been given these powers; why Ichigo is very much still a part of us, even in death!"

Orihime stretched out her arms, roused by Rukia's speech, her resolve returning.

"For Ichigo Kurosaki!" She yelled. There was a flash of light as her powers reappeared. All six of her dolls flew around her in a flurry of colors. They then were guided to surround Ishida. Ishida's eyes widened. His clothes were renewed, and he gasped. His bow-bracelet was remade, gleaming in the sunlight. It was just like before, except it would purify Hollows and send them to Soul Society. Sweat beaded Orihime's forehead, and she collapsed from being drained.

"Orihime!" Rukia caught her friend. "You shouldn't have done that! You're not strong enough."

Ishida looked at his now gleaming, white gloves, and then faced Orihime, still in awe at Orihime's sheer power.

"Don't worry about me…I'll be fine." Orihime smiled weakly, but then drifted into unconsciousness. Before slipping away, she pictured Ichigo's face.

_I love you, Ichigo._

A bone-mask cracked from the impact as the Hollow was punched back. Ichigo grabbed the Hollow by its collar.

"Where are they?!" Ichigo let his passions go free, and made sure spit flew from his mouth as he attempted to scare the Hollow. So far, it was working.

"I-I don't know…" The Hollow sputtered. It was then kneed in the stomach and thrown to the floor.

"Where did Aizen escape to?" Ichigo asked calmly. Suddenly, Ichigo heard weak laughter from behind him. Lying in rubble, Gin Ichimaru chuckled.

"You'll never get anything out of him like that." Ichimaru smiled, even though he was a broken mass, spent and bleeding all over the ground. No force on earth could help him move his body.

Ichigo changed from his Bankai form, back into his regular form. Instead of cutting the Hollow, he stood over it and activated Zangetsu's hilt, which glowed blue.

"What I'm doing is called a Soul Burial." Ichigo explained with no malice in his voice. "You will be purified, and then proceed to Soul Society where you will wait to be reincarnated in the real world."

"You-you would do that for me?" The Hollow asked, not knowing what to expect.

"Just accept this as your last gift. I will not kill you." Ichigo said as he buried the Hollow, purifying it in the process.

"My, my, what a big heart you have there." Ichimaru said a bit too happily.

"You know where Aizen's going to be." Ichigo said, sheathing Zangetsu. "He also sealed the gates going and coming from Heuco Mundo, locking me in here. I need a way out."

"First, you need to figure how to get out on your own." Gin coughed up blood. "Even I don't know lord Aizen's methods. As for where he's going to be, he's going to use the Hougyoku, which he found easily enough in one of the Gillian nests, and create another dimension in the real world. There is where he will base all of his followers, until the time is right to attack your precious town."

Ichimaru laughed again, this time wincing in pain. Ichigo felt sorry for the man. He had barely survived Ichigo's attack, but he would be dead soon. Ichigo brought Zangetsu out again.

"You fought well." Ichigo said to his once-enemy. "I don't know what you saw in this Aizen character for you to abandon everyone in Soul Society, but the only thing I can do for you now is give you a proper death. You are beyond healing"

"Bye-Bye." Ichimaru said as he closed his eyes, accepting his fate. Ichigo slashed Zangetsu, snatching the life out of Ichimaru's body.

That being done, Ichigo looked to the sky of Heuco Mundo. He would hear the roar of a Hollow every once and a while, but took no notice of it. He sheathed his zanpakutou and raised his hands to the sky. Summoning a tracking spell, Ichigo made a window to watch the real world. Ichigo yelled a loud yell.

"Zangetsu, Hollow!" Ichigo summoned them both in his mind. "I need you to lend me your powers again! Every past life let me be free of this hell to save others from the hell to come!"

The powers of Zangetsu swirled around Ichigo. It was blue and looked like fire. It rose up into the sky and opened a window to the real world. It appeared to be the outskirts of the town. Ichigo gasped. Buildings were burning. Bodies lined the streets. Hollows ran rampant. Soul Reapers fought bravely, trying to stop the Hollows from taking the souls of the people. Aizen's attack on the real world was happening now!

Ichigo concentrated on the nearest object in the real world: a stop sign. He placed a spell on it, and summoned it to come to him. It broke from the ground, and slammed into the opening to Heuco Mundo. Using Zangetsu, Ichigo pointed upward, and yelled at the stop of his lungs. Blue Spiritual Pressure surrounded him and the blade, and shot off to the sky. It too made contact with the barrier Aizen had put up. Still in contact with the real world and the stop sign, and pushing the barrier in Heuco Mundo with his own powers, Ichigo made a pincer movement, trying to crush the barrier. His eyes glowed blue and all of the power he could muster went into Zangetsu and its Kido.

"Bankai!" Ichigo wasted no time using his Bankai and Hollow powers to reinforce the destruction of the barrier. He did not know how to say a chant for a spell, and instead just made things happen. The barrier cracked suddenly, and Ichigo Flashed into the realm where he would travel to the real world, as fast as he could. He used Spirit Particles to make a path he could follow, and ran as fast as he could, making contact with the Stop sign, and bursting out into the real world.

**

* * *

**"Sing Benehime!" Urahara sang as he fought an Arrancar, Urahara had blood streaming down his face from on top of his forehead. His hat had been lost long ago. His coat was gone too, and he fought fiercely. "Bankai!"

Unleashing his Bankai, Urahara leapt into the air, bringing down a devastating attack on his enemy. The Arrancar unleashed his zanpakutou as well, and met Urahara with an attack of equal force.

"This is unlucky." Ikkaku Madarame said, fighting to the side of Urahara. "I was supposed to fight you! I was supposed to bring you back to Soul Society."

"Well I guess it can't be helped." Urahara said through a clenched jaw. He swung his Bankai yet again.

Elsewhere Jinta, Ururu, Tessa (the shopkeeper dude), Ririn, Cloud, and Nova fought the weaker Hollows. Jinta swung his metal bat, while Ururu used her rocket cannon. Tessa smacked the taste out of Hollow's mouths as Cloud transformed into Renji's form and used a zanpakutou to slice through it. Nova and Ririn made the Hollows attacks hit each other using illusions and teleportation.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Cloud yelled, unleashing the Shikai form of Renji's zanpakutou. It cut down many enemies, but more came to take their place. "How can this be? At this rate, all of the souls will be drained from the town, and the evil guy will win. It is sheer horror."

"Stop being a drama queen." Ririn ordered. "Nova, suck these fools into your dimension, and then drop them into the river where they drown!"

"Not a problem." Nova opened his dimension portal in the sky and the Hollows flew straight into it. The portal opened over the river, dumping them all where some sank. Some got away, but Nova kept doing this until his powers were drained.

Suddenly an explosion ripped through the group, blowing them all in separate directions. An Arrancar class Hollow stood in the middle of them. She smiled wickedly and tried going after Ururu, who kicked the Hollow in the face. However, the Arrancar grabbed Ururu by the throat.

"Let her go!" Jinta cried, leaping to his friend's aid. Tessa immediately conducted a binding spell on the Arrancar while it was preoccupied by Jinta, who was thrown back. The Arrancar fell to the floor, and Cloud leapt into the sky, this time in the form of _Ichigo Kurosaki_. The Arrancar yelled and broke free of the spell, and blocked 'Zangetsu' with her own zanpakutou.

"You!" She cried out in fear, backing off immediately, while not sensing the Spiritual Pressure. The Arrancar disappeared into the night.

"Well, I showed her." Cloud said, looking triumphant. Ririn smacked him on the side of the head.

"No, Ichigo was the best. She thought you were him." Ririn said with admiration of Ichigo. Nova sweat dropped.

Ichigo Kurosaki stood on top of the Ishida hospital, looking down on his town. He growled a Hollow-like growl. He pointed Tensa Zangetsu to the moon.

"Shine, Zangetsu!" Ichigo yelled. The blade glowed white, and sent a beam to the moon, or at least in front of the moon. "Rain of One million Fangs!"

The moon glowed white and then black and red as the space became full with Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure. Black spikes shot out like Uryu Ishida's arrows, targeting all or almost all of the Hollows in sight. The attacks struck down many Hollows, and even took down a few Arrancars.

_The time has come Ichigo. _Zangetsu said in Ichigo's mind. _You know it in your soul, for I am your soul! Unleash the warrior within! Vanquish evil!_

Ichigo swung Zangetsu up over his head, his jacket blowing against the wind, his growl sounding like a nightmarish ghoul while he wore his Hollow mask. He leapt off the building and flew towards the innocents that needed him. He flew to the fight.

**GoldDragon08: **Queue Dark Knight Music.


	9. Chapter 9

Darkest Before Dawn

_**Darkest Before Dawn**_

_**GoldDragon08: **_I do now own Bleach or any of the characters. If you see a character you never heard of before, it may be from someplace else, or it may be my own. Please enjoy my second Fan Fiction.

_Chapter Nine: Bombardment_

Back at Kokaku's house, Rukia, Renji, Chad, Ishida, and Orihime were preparing to go back to the real world. All of the Soul Reapers in Soul Society had vanished when the call was made: Aizen had struck. They sped up the healing process, using healing Chi and Kido. Rukia took out a lighter device and removed Orihime's memories of what happened when she was captured by Aizen. She was as sunny now as before being kidnapped. Rukia made sure she put the right spells and right amount of potion on Orihime so that she would truly forget, and be healed again. All Orihime knew was what Rukia told her. Rukia told her the most of the truth; she was captured and tortured, but did not add anything else. Orihime did not have as deep of feelings towards it. This made sure Orihime would be kept up to speed and was willing to fight Aizen again. She still knew that Ichigo was gone, or so it seemed to Rukia and the rest.

Ishida was still in awe. Orihime had far surpassed her healing capabilities. She had brought back his powers as well as hers in a blink of an eye. He had never seen such raw power. Looking at her now, he realized that there was more to her then what she was letting everyone let on…

"Hey Uryu!" Orihime's face shone with happiness although she still knew what had happened to her. "Are you ready to save Karakura Town? I sure am! Though I don't think Ichigo would want us to go head-on into a fight with Hollows that are stronger than us. But I promised Tatsuki that I would never give up. We're going to beat these guys, for Ichigo!"

Orihime gave Uryu thumbs up, and winked as he looked on at her. He pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. _Those Espada are exceptionally strong. _He thought. _Once they see Orihime again, they'll go into frenzy over her. The best thing to do would be to beat down the weaker Hollows, and come up with a strategy on how to defeat their leader. They would surely scatter when Aizen is destroyed…or would they?_

The Espada were strong enough to defend themselves so it was dangerous to assume that they would just run away. They could even fight harder with no holds bar. Ishida did not want to think about the consequences of their actions.

"Umm…Rukia?" he asked. "There's a lot of 'what ifs' we face when we return. One is how the hell are we going to _win?"_

Silently Rukia turned to her friend. Sadly she looked into his intelligent blue eyes.

"We're soldiers, you and I." She said while her resolve suddenly strong. "You have to fight for the honor of the Quincy, no matter what. These Hollows are taking a hit at your honor, making you look weak for letting them take over the town like this. Lives are in danger, and every warrior has been sent from the 13 Protection Squads in Soul Society. Everything in the entire world is at stake here! Once Aizen takes control of Karakura Town, he will have a jumping off point of taking over Soul Society. The king will be killed! Souls passing through will be food for Hollows. Next, Aizen will look for more power."

Chad, Kokaku, Renji, Ganju, and other Shiba brothers gathered with them listened to what Rukia was saying. She had a very commanding aura about her. She stood tall, bravely showing that she was unafraid of the battle to come, and what the cost.

"The whole world as we know it will cease to exist." Rukia continued. "The whole world will be at his feet if there is no one to take a stand. We need to keep fighting until Aizen and the Espada are eliminated. Whatever the personal cost, we have to keep going so that the souls we save will have a bright future. We are in some ways the last hope. Even though we will be fighting against the darkest night, you must know that sometimes its darkest just before dawn! Even though we face impossible odds, the hope remains in us for the rest of humanity!"

The Shiba brothers applauded as Kokaku beamed, smiling at the Soul Reaper who had killed, no freed her older brother Kaien. Rukia had come a long way from those days. Orihime laughed and hugged Rukia as Renji messed up her hair. He had never been more proud of her. Rukia bowed out and went to get some air.

_Oh by the gods! _She thought. _I'm leading them to their doom. _Hopelessness washed over her once more. She bowed her head as she walked outside, only to be met with an army's battle cry. Stunned, Rukia looked up to see hundreds of soldiers from Rukongai and guards from the nobility surround the house. They all were armed while some wore armor, while some rode animals. They were all ready for the battle. Kokaku joined Rukia.

"I sent the word out." She said. "Every soldier in the surrounding area outside of the Sierietie has joined us. Word also spread among nobility, and they've sent whatever they could spare. Mind you, nobility is scared, so they're keeping their best. We're left with whatever guards they didn't mind losing. It's not much, but it'll do."

"Thank you." Rukia could only reply.

**

* * *

Kokaku stood on her organic and robotic legs as she attached a robotic arm. She hated using the appendages, but they were necessary. She wore more clothes than usual, but her cleavage still showed. She opened a cabinet, and took down Kaien's Zanpakutou from where it was. She put it in her sash. The Shikai and Bankai forms of the sword would not work for her, but it was a sword nonetheless. She put on a haori which was red and yellow, and had the Shiba name on the back. She looked like a general. Kokaku left her room to meet with the others in the launching chamber. Her house had been blown away to reveal the launcher, and a senkai gate hung aimlessly open in the sky. It was the path to earth. People were lined up to get launched to earth by groups. Some trained on how to control Spirit Particles to make the orb they would be traveling in. Soon the whole army was in the real world. Renji, Orihime, Ishida, Rukia, Nel, Ganju, and Kokaku made the last group to go.**

"Cross your fingers," Kokaku said as she waved good-bye to her house-keepers. They wept as they saw their master leave. They launched the orb into the sky.

The group kept their hands on the sphere in the middle, and put in as much Spiritual Pressure that was needed. The orb bounced around, feeling turbulence as they entered earth's atmosphere.

If Hollows were to look up at the sky, they would see dozens of blue orbs coming down on top of them almost at the exact same time. Some orbs crashed into the ground below, while others rammed through the combatants, separating and killing some of them. A few groups stopped their orb in mid-air, and separated, joining the battle.

Flashes of electricity, Cero, Kido, and other waves of Spiritual Pressure danced around the town. Rukia could see the carnage from outside the orb. The sky was filled with water and fire, which danced around. The water seemed to be overtaking the fire. Dark energy swirled and also fought the fire. It could be presumed that Aizen and Captain-Commander Yamamoto were fighting using their unique powers. The group finally crashed into the ground, barely missing Hollows and Soul Reapers alike.

"Howl Zabimaru!" Renji yelled as he sent his zanpakutou's attack to the closest Hollow. "Bankai!"

As the dust settled, Renji unleashed his Baboon snake cannon on the Arrancar and Hollows that were descending on them. The red beam smashed into the enemies, and was supplemented by Quincy arrows as Ishida wasted no time. A pillar of ice exploded into the sky, freezing Arrancar, Hollows, and a few unlucky Soul Reapers. Using Kido, Renji retracted the Soul Reapers before Rukia let the column of ice crack and splinter. All, of the Arrancars and Hollows were killed instantly while Orihime, Renji, Kokaku, and Rukia healed the Soul Reapers and continued fighting.

Tatsuki Arisawa screamed as the monsters laughed. Blood soaked through her school uniform. She tried kicking and punching her attackers, but they slashed and beat her down. She was being spun around by hits, slashes and kicks, and the Hollows laughed in their torture of the tough soul they couldn't consume.

"So we finally find a strong Spiritual Pressure, and it turns out to be a shrimpy little twit who can barely stand." One of the Arrancar class Hollows snarled viciously. "You think your yells for help will work?"

"_I think yours won't either." _A dark and menacingly gurgling voice said as a black chain wrapped around the Arrancar's neck. He stifled a scream as he was lifted in to the air, and swung into the opposite Arrancar. They were impaled on a black blade which appeared for a split-second, and then disappeared in a flash. Tatsuki felt strong arms wrap around her, and then there was an animal snarl as black Spiritual Pressure filled her view of the other Arrancars. They screamed as they were wounded by some force of unparalleled magnitude. Tatsuki closed her eyes and felt air rush out of her lungs. She felt herself being lifted high into the air. She clung to the stranger's coat for dear life. Air swirled around her and she could feel them moving at an intense speed. She cracked open one of her eyes, and looked into the face of her savior. His face was covered by a white mask with small black stripes on one quarter of it. His eyes glowed gold and black. There was a small mane of orange hair on his head.

Finally they stopped moving, and the man set her down on a roof. The mask disappeared in black Spiritual Pressure. Tatsuki's eyes widened. Scars were evident on this once clean face. His eyes were hard, and had seen many battles. They looked almost tired. The man glanced at her wounds and gently brushed back the fabric of her clothing. He closed his eyes and there was a gentle blue glow as he healed her. With the other hand, he put a barrier over them using Kido.

"Ichigo?" Tatsuki said, while blushing at being kind of put in a vulnerable state. "What happened to you? What are you doing with your hands?"

"It's been years Tatsuki." Ichigo Kurosaki, the _real_ one said. "I'm not who I use to be. Right now I'm using some magical, spiritual powers to heal you and protect you from further harm. As long as you stay on this roof top and not draw attention to yourself, you will be safe. I may bring others to join you. I promise you Tatsuki, they will never hurt you again."

"Oh, Ichigo." Tatsuki was really concerned, considering she _saw _Ichigo, (KON) at school but now he felt and seemed different. "What happened to your face?"

Tatsuki was not one for sentiments. She was always the stronger person in their friendship. Ichigo was lucky to have someone save him time after time from the bullies at school during their younger years. Now, though, things had changed, and he saved her from death itself. For the first time that he knew her, Tatsuki showed her womanly nature, gently caressing his face along his battle scars. Ichigo shuddered and relaxed completely, relishing the moment…

There was a loud crash from behind them, and Ichigo was brought back from the tender moment. He looked behind him, and saw the many battles going on throughout the city. Soul Reapers were battling on the ground and even in the sky. Hollows, even Gillian class, over-took the scenery. They filled the whole scene with sounds, flashes of lightning, Cero, Kido, and other attacks produced by the Hollows or the Soul Reapers. It was an epic battle, and more Hollows were coming. Luckily, Ichigo spotted Quincy arrows flying in all directions, killing many Hollows. There were also fireworks and a heavy amount of Kido being shot from a spot close to where the Quincy arrows were from. That's where his friends were likely to be. Ichigo turned to Tatsuki, and placed his hand on her head, he whispered a solemn good-bye as he made her fall asleep. Gently, he put her in a sheltered part of the roof top, and then flash-stepped away, praying that her hiding spot would not be compromised, and also praying that he was not too late.

_**GoldDragon08:**_ Next chapter is coming soon. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Darkest Before Dawn

_**Darkest Before Dawn**_

_**GoldDragon08: **_I do now own Bleach or any of the characters. If you see a character you never heard of before, it may be from someplace else, or it may be my own. Please enjoy my second Fan Fiction.

_Chapter Ten: Vengeance_

Kokaku Shiba brought up her robotic arm, blocking the zanpakutou of a…Soul Reaper? She then yelled as she slashed open the Soul Reaper's shoulder.

"FALL BACK!!" She bellowed to her army. The Shiba's did what they can to get their people out of there.

_What the hell happened?_ Kokaku grounded her teeth while using Kido to punch a hole through a Hollow's head that was unlucky to fall into her path of retreat. Ganju and his brothers rode by scared stiff by one of the Arrancars. Kokaku spun around to face this new foe.

"Why, helloo there little girl." The Arrancar quipped, leaning on a light pole. He looked her up and down. "Well if that-a isn't a nice peace uv ass-ha."

"Watch what you say Hollow." Kokaku spat with venom. "Your next words could be your last."

"Ho, Ho, Ho!" The Arrancar cock smiled, withdrawing an antique _kido-rifle_ from his back. "Well lookie at what I got,"

The Arrancar lipped his lips, teasing Kokaku. He cocked the rifle and took aim.

"Now which tit should I blast off?" The Arrancar said. "Mmm they both look oh so yummy how can I choose? Or should I just blast off one of your legs so the bottom matches with the top?"

"You bastard!" Kokaku yelled as she swung her Zanpakutou, making a yellow flame-like blast erupt from it. The Arrancar shot the attack making a huge explosion. Kokaku flash-stepped to the side of the Arrancar. With her robotic arm, she crushed the barrel of the kido-rifle and tried to stab with the Zanpakutou. The Arrancar scoffed, blocking the blade with part of his mask on his head. Suddenly, he twisted Kokaku's arm in such a way that their faces were just an inch apart.

"Feisty little Hellion, aren't we?" He licked his lips, almost coming in contact with hers. "I like that."

He smiled as a rubbed his crotch on her, but Kokaku wiggled and writhed to get away. When she could not get away, she bit his nose, drawing blood. The Arrancar whooped.

"Come on give me more, baby!" The Arrancar said. Suddenly, something grabbed the Arrancar by his head. The Arrancar started thrashing wildly, and started screaming in pain. The Arrancar let go of Kokaku and she stumbled to the floor, shocked to no end at what was happening. Kokaku could not see who was doing it, but there was a cracking sound. Blood started streaming down the Arrancar's forehead. Kokaku felt a chill run up her spine as the Arrancar's skull was crushed by an immense force. The shrill scream the Arrancar gave out would give her nightmares. The figure who killed the Arrancar flash-stepped before Kokaku could find out who her 'savior' was.

_What the hell did this?_ She asked herself as she eyed the bloody body now in front of her. The roar of Hollows and the crash of swords brought her back, and she ran to catch up with her brothers.

Chad somersaulted on the ground, and leapt back to his feet.

_I'm facing two Arrancar's at once._ Chad thought as he punched through a Cero. _What would Ichigo do?_

One of his enemies flashed in front of him and the Zanpakutou was half-way to his chest when someone grabbed the blade, and broke it in half. The Arrancar let go of his now useless sword, and took to the air, letting out a blast of Cero. Something black flew past him, and there was a splash of blood. The Cero stopped abruptly, and the Arrancar dropped in two halves on the ground.

Chad faced off against the other Arrancar, and used his shield to block an attack. Using his other arm, he punched and tried to make contact with the Hollow. The Arrancar leapt back and unleashed hateful energy towards Chad, who counter attacked with a blast of his own. Suddenly, Chad overtook his enemy with another powerful punch-wave. This was the first time he had ever used both arms to send a powerful wave at an enemy.

"Wow, it worked." Chad said, as his fists steamed.

"_You did well, Sado Yasutora." _A voice deeply gurgled. "_Nice Move, but I gotta go. Try to find Kokaku."_

Chad whipped around, to see who was speaking to him, but when he looked the figure had disappeared.

"Was that- Ichigo?" Chad asked himself as he noticed Soul Reapers coming down on him. "Why are they attacking me now?"

Chad readied himself for more fighting, and the run to meet Kokaku.

Nel ran hard on her four hoofs, stabbing Hollows and Soul Reapers alike because they were all trying to attack her.

"Watch out Nelly!" Orihime raised her shield on Nel's back. Hollow attacks, like vines, spikes, spit, Cero, bombs, and other random techniques smashed through the shield, but Orihime kept bringing it up over and over again and it became stronger and stronger, because Orihime used every thought of Ichigo as she could to keep up her techniques, but her powers were draining her fast.

Nel leapt up in the air, and let out a Cero, while Orihime also let her own attack towards their enemies. An explosion erupted under Nel, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

"Freeze, _Hollow_." Shūhei Hisagi, acting Captain of the ninth division yelled. "Reap, _Kazeshini!_"

He unleashed his Zanpakutou on Nel and Orihime, waving it around his head, he smashed it down on the ground. The earth shattered and Hisagi aimed a Kido attack at them, and purple-white bolts came out of his hands, spiking into the gound. Orihime brought up her shield, blocking the bolts from hitter her and Nel. Suddenly, a black chain wrapped around Hisagi's neck, and he was pulled so fast, the darkness seemed to swallow him up. Seeing this as their chance to attack, four Arrancar Hollows flashed in front and above Orihime and Nel. Nel used her lance to block two of their Zanpakutou, while Orihime used her shield to block an attack from another Arrancar, but the last Arrancar was behind Orihime, and swung his Zanpakutou.

There was a loud grunting noise, the cracking of metal, and the splash of blood. Orihime whipped around to see the Arrancar bleeding from the neck. His sword lay broken on the ground.

Meanwhile, the Arrancar on Nel's right was elbowed in the face and stabbed in the stomach, and ripped apart. Blood flew everywhere. The last two Arrancar flipped in the air away from Nel, Orihime, and the person who attacked them. They summoned Exequias Hollows, servants of Aizen who can kill Arrancar who are almost Espada class. Twenty-five of these Hollows arrived.

"_SO HUNGRY!!" _The Stranger gurgled as he lunged forward. Orihime and Nel realize that he has orange hair, and was swinging a black Zanpakutou.

"Could it be?" Neliel Tu Oderschvank gasped.

Black Spiritual Pressure erupted from the man, blocking theire view of the fight. The sounds of swords clashing and flesh meeting flesh, as well as explosions were heard, and they intensified. Suddenly, the fighting stopped and the Spiritual Pressure as well as the man disappeared. Bodies of the Hollows were left bloody and broken on the ground. Some were wrinkled, and looked like someone or something had sucked the energy out of it.

Fear gripped Orihime.

"Ichigo?"

Jushiro Ukitake Captian of the 13th Squad was flung through the air, blood spilling from several wounds. His sickness, Tuberculosis, started acting up at the same time. His two most faithful squad minions besides Rukia attacked the Espada, Halibel who raced after the ailing captain to finish the job. The two Soul Reapers were slashed up quickly, and fell to earth. Ukitake still held on to some traction in the air. He brought both parts of his Zanpakutou and tried to launch an attack. Halibel was suddenly in front of Ukitake, scaring him. Before Halibel could finish him off, a black chain wrapped around her neck.

The Spritual Pressure Ukitake sensed was fierce and suffocating. It was _hungry_. Halibel pulled on the chain as someone appeared behind her.

"I'M _SO VERY HUNGRY!!" _A…Hollow? It roared sorrowfully, biting into Halibel's neck, sending blood raining down on Ukitake. Halibel's screams turned into gurlges as blood filled her throat. Ukitake froze from frieght as he witnessed this. The Hollow-like being disappeared, going some other place to devour this new meal. Ukitake fainted, and dropped to the earth.

The other eight captains were battling with the remnants of the Espada.

There was a animalistic scream throughout the battleground. Everyone, Hollow or not stopped fighting. Almost immediately, there were thin blue flashes from a sword in different areas of the battle. A low class Hollow was cut in half. Three Fraccion from one of the Espada lost their heads. In three strokes, Gillian's were cut down. These slashes intesified all over the place. Uryu Ishida tried spotting what was causing this.

He saw something orange for a split second. And then he realized the truth, and started shooting off arrows yet again. Chad was by his side, and they stood back to back, firing a salvo of attacks at the Hollows. Kokaku, Ganju, and the rest of the army were behind them, retreating for now.

They would let the Soul Reapers fight the Hollows.

They would let the Soul Reapers die.

The Vizards, Yoruichi, Urahara and his crew all gathered in his basement, along with other citizens from the town. There were hundreds of thousands gathered in this place, and Hachigen Ushoda, one of the Vizards set up several barriers around their little camp. Ikkaku Madarame was tied up in one of the corners, trying to wiggle his way out of his binds. They were not going to let anyone find out where they were.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" Yoruichi asked.

"We have to defend the weak." Urahara Reluctantly said. "We're the last hope…if we got in the way, we'd just cause more blood shed and confusion. We'll let Soul Society deal with this."

Isshin Kurosaki huddled in an unlit house with his two daughters. Karin was shaking. She could hear the battle, and they all could feel the vibrations in the earth as explosions ripped through buildings in the town. Kon stood ready to attack any Hollow that entered the dwelling although he was scared beyond belief. It was only a matter of time…

Suddenly, the door was kicked open. Kon screamed and got into a karate pose.

"I'm warning you!" he yelled in Ichigo's voice. "S-stay back!"

Ryuken Ishida, Uryu's father came stumbling in, nearly tripping. He had a bad gash on his forhead, and his clothes were bloody and dirty. His bow was still as strong as ever. He collapsed at Isshin's feet.

"What are you doing?" He spat. "Everyone needs you!"

"But what about my family?" Isshin asked, serious. "I can't just leave them here."

"Take us all to Urahara." Ryuken seethed. "If you were helping hundreds of Hollow would be dead by now."

"What about your son?" Isshin asked.

"That lowlife is wasting his energy, using hundreds of arrows to take out big opponents."

"Okay let's go."

There was conviction in Isshin's eyes as he helped Ryuken Ishida to his feet.

"It's time to finish this fight." He said, while Karin's jaw hit the floor. "Once and for all."

_**GoldDragon08:**_ The Climax is coming…lol climax. lol coming. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Darkest Before Dawn

_**Darkest Before Dawn**_

_**GoldDragon08: **_I do now own Bleach or any of the characters. If you see a character you never heard of before, it may be from someplace else, or it may be my own. Please enjoy my second Fan Fiction.

_Chapter Eleven: Eclipse_

Captain Commander Yamamoto sucked in as much air as he could. There was a long gash on top of his head spewing blood. He had been cut, burned, bruised, and thrashed all over. However, his Zanpakuto never burned so brightly in the night sky. Fire surrounded the two combatants, but was overwhelmed by a larger amount of water and darkness that filled the air. Below them, smoke and debris rose from the burning buildings. Some buildings had toppled over. Screams were heard throughout the town along with the howl of Hollows and the clash of swords. The Captain Commander readied his defense and Aizen struck again.

* * *

When conducting an orchestra, one needs smooth techniques, very similar to those of an artist. Very smooth strokes must be used to attain the perfect result: _masterpiece._ The same thing must be for music; a conductor must wield his baton masterfully, listening to the triumphant symphony as he guides the musicians to finish his masterpiece.

_So Beautiful._ Aizen thought as he listened to imaginary music. Single handedly, he swung his sword like a music conductor, and it was in a feverish rush. With his left hand, he guided his orchestra as battle cries rang out along with the sound of Soul Reapers dying. Soul Society Captains opposed Aizen's Hollow Espada. They all unleashed their Zanpakuto, and the Spiritual Pressure made those lesser than them fall to the earth. Aizen reveled in this sweet art that he created.

"Delicious." He said as blood splattered. Captain Commander withdrew himself from battle and swung his sword over his head, aiming the wrath of his blade at Aizen. With a musician's poise, Aizen ripped through the attack, and twirled in the air as fire leapt up to try and catch him. Try as it might, the strongest Soul Reaper could not land a move on the traitor. Aizen smiled beautifully as Yamamoto condensed all of his Spiritual Pressure into his Zanpakuto. He unleashed his Bankai, and threw a mighty blast of fiery flame to Aizen. Aizen pointed his sword down, and cocked his head to the side. The Flame collided with Aizen head on. Black Energy erupted from Aizen, and Yamamoto's attack was sent earthbound.

"NO!" Yamamoto screamed as his own blast decimated all of their forces.

* * *

Yumichika Ayasegama, 5th seat of 11th Squad under Kenpachi Zeraki, used the released form of his Zanpakuto, and absorbed all of the energy from one of the Arrancars. The enemy fell to the ground, cursing Yumichika on his way down. This Arrancar had created a barrier around the two of them so no one saw what Yumichika had done with his Zanpakuto. Yumichika stroked his Zanpakuto, happy at defeating yet another enemy. Suddenly, the air got extremely hot, and light made night seem like day. Yumichika looked up.

"How _beautiful,_" Were his final words as fire overtook him, his comrades, and even enemies as well.

* * *

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia yelled. "First Dance!"

She sent a pillar of ice into the sky to combat the fire that rained down on her and Renji. Renji had been badly injured and lay bleeding to death on the ground before her. Rukia's only thoughts were of saving Renji. The ice shattered as the flame enveloped it. Rukia screamed as she tried sending up another block of ice, but then she leapt onto Renji, trying to shield him from the blast. She shut her eyes, and saw white as the blinding light came down to her. The heat was too high for her to handle.

"Bankai, Zenbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Rukia felt the heat dissipate, but the earth still trembled as it was destroyed by the vicious attack. Suddenly, she felt a strong arm grip her, and pull her close. She hung on tight as the person who saved her picked up Renji and flashed the two of them to a relatively safe distance. Rukia looked up into her brother's eyes.

"Byakuya!" Rukia's relief knew no bounds, and she was eternally grateful for her brother's rescue. The heat however, was back and more intense than before. Finally, they were with Kokaku's group, and looking back, they saw a golden inferno as part of the town was utterly decimated, along with Soul Reapers, Hollows, and humans alike. The Inferno started expanding as the rest of the fire was coming down, but suddenly, a force of great magnitude quelled the flames.

"_Getsuga Tenshou!"_

A huge, black crescent shaped Kido or Spiritual Pressure attack filled the sky, putting out the fire and stopping the Captain-Commander's attack from expanding. It was as if the moon had eclipsed the Sun.

* * *

The real Ichigo Kurosaki appeared in between Aizen and Captain-Commander Yamamoto.

"Substitute Soul Reaper?" Yamamoto was dumbfounded, and so he ran forward, swinging his sword to try and decapitate Ichigo. Ichigo turned around, the Hollow mask still on his face, and his eyes glowing green. The Captain-Commander felt a foot in his gut, and doubled over before the blade fell. Ichigo grabbed Yamamoto's Zanpakuto, and blasted Yamamoto away from the battle. He crashed into a skyscraper. In his right hand, drawn in a defensive position was Tensa Zangetsu. In his right, pointed backwards were Yamamoto's blade, and the fire turned _blue_. Aizen frowned at the sight of a much stronger Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo powered up Yamamoto's blade, and flashed in front of Aizen. Aizen could not help it; he had to use both arms to block Zangetsu and the flame-blade.

"How do you wield two Zanpakuto?" Aizen asked.

"_Shut up."_ Came Ichigo's reply. He flashed again, and this time Aizen could not dodge or block the attack. His right shoulder was slashed open, but instead of blood, water came out.

"_What?" _Ichigo said as he summoned all of Yamamoto's power into himself, and discarded Yamamoto's blade. He started hammering away at Aizen, who was thrown back with each slash. Finally, Aizen went on the offensive. Blue lightning ionized the air as it danced towards Ichigo. Ichigo pointed his left index and middle finger, and absorbed the attack, and channeled it out again through Zangetsu, sending it flying back at Aizen, who slashed a water blade, ripping through the electricity.

"_Getsuga Tenshou!" _Ichigo yelled as he swung Zangetsu, making his own attack to counter Aizen. He appeared to Aizen's left, and swung another Getsuga at Aizen, who was blown away by the attack. He burst forth from the black cloud of energy; his uniform was torn away, revealing the Soul Reaper clothes he still wore. This infuriated Ichigo, but by the look in Aizen's eyes, he held back. He held back out of morbid curiosity. Aizen flashed in front of Ichigo, and tried the same technique with a water whip technique, filled with dark Kido. Ichigo disappeared, and reappeared above Aizen, swinging the sword down, but Aizen blocked the attack, and threw Ichigo to the side. He started swinging furiously, but with a master's velocity. Ichigo blocked three attacks, and started attacking again.

In classic style, the exchanged ripping blows, rubbing swords together, causing sparks to fly, and hammering away at each other. Aizen doubled back, and let out a volley of Kido spikes that would have gone through anything. Ichigo's speed was vastly superior to any other Soul Reaper, and blocked every single spike with Tensa Zangetsu. Aizen and Ichigo flashed, swords clashing at random points while water and darkness surrounded them. Finally, Aizen succeeded in slashing Ichigo's abdomen. Blood splashed red for a second, but then something white like Ichigo's mask covered his wound like a scab.

"What?" Aizen gasped as Ichigo stabbed Aizen right through the heart. Water spilt out the other side.

"_Getsuga Tenshou!" _Ichigo made the hole bigger. Aizen's body rested on Zangetsu and started _melting_. Ichigo's eyes widened as Aizen's body disappeared, being sucked into his Zanpakuto.

* * *

Rukia looked up into the sky after finally defeating yet another Arrancar. Her eyes widened. The sky shimmered and disappeared. Soul Society itself was shown. The Sierietie was a bottomless pit, black as ebony, instead of the white towers that once stood. Rokungai had similar holes throughout.

"Why use a town filled with hundreds of souls," Aizen's voice echoed throughout the night. "When I can use Soul Society and its millions of souls?"

The whole battle had been a diversion from Aizen's true goals. It had been a front. A hole appeared in the sky some distance away. Aizen's _second wave _of minions erupted from Heuco Mundo. There was a whole new group of Espada leading them.

Aizen had hundreds of millions of Hollows of Arrancar class, and lesser on his side, while Soul Society had a few thousand Soul Reapers left, and the peasants from Rokungai.

* * *

Ichigo's mask cracked, exploding into a million pieces, and then disappearing. Ichigo rubbed his face. This battle was being drawn out. He looked up into the sky, letting Aizen's sword drop to the earth. It was only an image of Soul Society, but it was unsettling to say the least. All of their hopes of defeating Aizen had promptly been smashed. Karakura Town had been 65 destroyed, with many of the citizens considered missing, dead, or in hiding under Urahara's shop, which expanded to occupy the many hundreds of people. It appeared that the Nobility of Soul Society had all been wiped out.

The Ouken appeared in the sky, above Soul Society, and above earth. Aizen was just moments away from assassinating the King.

_What do I do?_ Ichigo asked himself. Would he protect his friends, family, and countless innocents in his home-town? Or would he defeat Aizen and stop him from usurping the throne? With the power Aizen got, he could dictate the new rules for souls everywhere. Those in Heuco Mundo could start inhabiting earth, consuming the entire population. However, Karakura Town was almost finished.

_What can I do? _Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut. All of this power had been granted to him, the weight of the world on his shoulders, was he ready to give up everything for the whole world, or would he protect the ones that were always there for him?

* * *

The Ouken sparkled and cracked. It was a huge key structure, and it collided with something high above Soul Society. The Ouken sizzled, ripping through the fabric of time and space. The dimension of the King was ripped open, and the Ouken crashed down in the massive court yard of the palace. Aizen, Tosen, and Hinimori, otherwise known as Momo stood before the palace. Aizen had gone to Momo's hospital room, and reversed all of the emotional healing she had obtained. She was now ever more loyal to Aizen than ever.

And their bond would never break.

Out of the Ouken stepped out five Hollows. Three wore all white, and had hair covering their eyes so no one would recognize them. They all had similar white Zanpakuto on their left sides. These Hollows walked with grace and fluid motions, sticking close together. They were almost like one mind. The other two Hollows could not be more different. One stood a head taller than Aizen, and had his face burned off. He had no nose, and red eyes. The pupils were red, and where the white should be, was black like a lesser Hollow's. His black hair was slicked back, and his Hollow-mask hung loosely on his neck. He used a cane, and wore a white Western styled suit. He had a thin black goatee. The last Hollow wore black, Chinese-peasant garbs, and chest armor. There was Chinese writing in blue descending down the chest, but were blocked by a hole in his heart. He had Gold eyes, pale white skin, and long black hair. At the top of his head was a flame shaped hair piece, and his hair was tied into a top-knot. On his back, he wore a sheath with a single-handed sword. He had a gold badge on his shoulder, and he appeared to have been in hundreds of battles; his clothes were sparsely patched up.

These were the five Hollows that Aizen had spent a considerable amount of time looking for in Heuco Mundo. They were Vasto Lorde; some of the strongest in the whole world.

Before them stood the Royal Guard; Squad Zero. It was comprised of former Captains of the Gotei, as well as other high ranking officials of Soul Society. They were the best of the best. They stood in front of a massive stair case. On top of the stair case sat the king, working diligently on paper-work. He stamped down his Royal Seal on a few letters, and put the letter in an envelope, and put it away in his royal desk. Servants came and took the desk away. There were two guards on either side of the king. One held a Zanpakuto with a gold hilt sheathed in black leather and gold trim. The other held the royal scepter of the king. They stood off and to the sides of the king. Further down the stairwell were four other guards, standing opposite each other.

All six guards were robotic in nature. They were bulky, and had black and silver plating. They had Kido Assault Small Machine Guns on their right hips, two rods on their back, and something in a black rectangular box on their left arms. The four on the stair case withdrew their Kido blasters and opened fired on the intruders as the king watched the spectacle unfold.

The King wore blue, purple, and white linen. His robes made him more bulky than he really was. His sleeves were long and open. His shirt was clasped at his neck. He had wise, old, emerald eyes. He had a cleanly shaven face; even his eyebrows were shaved off. His long golden hair was in gigantic spikes, making him look like a sort of hedgehog, than human. Aizen could not make out the expression on his face.

Momo created a Kido barrier, absorbing all of the Kido bullets, and combined it all, sending it flying towards the king. The four guards ran quickly, cutting a string on their left arm, the rectangles on their arms opened up like a fan, going full circle in small shields. They brought their shields together making sure no harm came to their king.

Squad Zero unsheathed their Zanpakuto, and in a resounding cry, they all yelled out one word:

"Bankai!"

However, a black tent like structure covered one eighth of them and their Bankai. Unable to see, sense or move, these soldiers fell victim to Tousen Kaname's blade while the Vasto Lorde smashed into the Bankai of the rest. The three white Vasto Lorde worked as a team, using magic similar to Kido, and killed Soul Reaper after Soul Reaper. The Lorde with no nose pointed his cane at three soldiers, and as their Bankai's overtook him, they cried out. Wind sliced open their skulls. The Lorde who wore black unsheathed his sword, and it split in half at the handles, revealing it to be two swords not one. They were known as Dao Blades. He struck them together like a match while flying through the air, and kicked a flame at an ice-wielding soldier.

Aizen stood off to the distance with Hinamori at his side. She was overjoyed to have her Captain back, and did not understand that this was the king's men that they were attacking. Suddenly there was an orange flash in front of the pair. Orange Spiritual Pressure filled the space, warping the ground as another being appeared on the battlefield.

Wearing his mask once more, Ichigo Kurosaki swung Tensa Zangetsu, clearing the air. Calling on all of his past lives, his eyes turned bright green; a mixture of Hollow and Soul Reaper powers. His eyes seemed to glow more brightly than before, and he stood, blocking Aizen's view of the King. Ichigo was ready to make the ultimate sacrifice. He would think of the millions versus the hundreds. He would save someone he never even saw before. He would save the world...and his friends would surely die because of it...

_**GoldDragon08: **_The Vasto Lorde; one who has a burnt face, think of Majin Buu from Dragonball Z. The one with Dao swords, think of Zuko from Avatar: the Last Air-bender. As for the King, think of Goku Super Saiya-jin 3. I don't own Dragonball or Avatar, but hopefully you like the warriors I have created. You didn't think I would let the story end here did you? The Night grows darker still.


	12. Chapter 12

Darkest Before Dawn

_**Darkest Before Dawn**_

_**GoldDragon08: **_I do now own Bleach or any of the characters. If you see a character you never heard of before, it may be from someplace else, or it may be my own. Please enjoy my second Fan Fiction.

_Chapter Twelve: Power of a King_

_Flashback:_

_There were shouts and screams from behind her Squad Four Door, where Hinamori slept; healing from what her very own Captain had done to her. They all had said that he was a very bad person. Her heart was broken from such statements being said over and over again. It was agonizing. She wanted so badly for him to be just under some kind of mind control Gin Ichimaru had put on him. She wanted to believe with all of her heart that he would return and wrap her in his protective arms. The best of Soul Society's psychologists and magicians were working tirelessly on undoing whatever spell Aizen had set on her. However, her heart was the one thing that got in the way. Her heart wanted to keep the illusion and forsake all others. She loved Aizen more than Toshirou Hitsugaya, even though Hitsugaya had been like a brother to her. She was trapped in a world where Aizen was her king._

_And that's the way he had wanted it, unbeknownst to sad little Hinamori..._

_She wrapped the sheets close around her shoulders. Even though she was Vice-Captain Class Soul Reaper, the last thing on her mind was fighting. The sounds of footfalls were evident outside the room. There were a few sounds of Zanpakutou being unsheathed, and the sounds of Kido being fired. It all stopped abruptly. She felt her breath get caught in her chest. She heard heavy footfalls as one person came to her door. She could feel the suffocating Spiritual Pressure coming closer. It seemed oddly familiar. It enveloped her whole body, and it seemed so gentle to her. At the same time, there was something underneath the gentleness…_

_The door opened slowly. In walked in Sosuke Aizen, Hinamori's beloved Captain. Himanori's heart stopped beating. Was she feeling fear or happiness? Aizen was holding her Zanpakutou and her Soul Reaper uniform. He placed them gently on a chair in her room. She wore a simple white sleeping gown, customarily worn by patients in the Fourth Squad's barracks. Her hair was down from the usual bun she always put it in. Aizen eyed her up, as if he had won a prize._

"_Captain Aizen?" She squeaked. "You came back? What happened to your hair, your clothes, and your glasses? People are saying mean things about you, trying to make me be against you…But I knew in my heart that you would always come back! Why did you hurt me when we were in the Central 46? Why did you leave me?"_

_Fresh tears ran down her cheeks. Aizen sat down beside her. She cringed back in fear._

"_Hush now, Momo." Aizen said soothingly, lovingly. "Everything is alright. Gin Ichimaru is dead. He can't hurt us anymore. But there are bad guys out there that we must defeat. It will be a tough decision Momo, but…Can I count on you?"_

_He stroked her cheek, wiping away a tear with the back of his hand. Confusion was evident on her face. He did not answer a single question she asked. She leapt up at that realization, and lunged for her Zanpakutou. She unsheathed it and pointed it at Aizen's throat. _

"_Stay Away from me!" She yelled as even more tears gushed from her eyes. "Toshiro said that you were beyond saving. They all said that you were a traitor, and a liar! You hurt me! For that I can never forgive you!"_

"If what they said was true, why am I sitting here with you?" Aizen asked calmly. "Why would I bother come back for you? It's because I love you Hinamori. I love you with all of my beating heart."

_Those were words she had dreamed of hearing. Hinamori's confusion grew and she sobbed uncontrollably until comforting arms held her close. She dropped her sword. Aizen kissed her on her head. She looked up at him, with longing. He looked down on her with love and care in his eyes. She closed her eyes as her lips were graced by the long awaited kiss from her Captain._

_The foolish girl…Aizen needed her to help maintain the Ouken…And she didn't even know it…_

_They broke the kiss, and Aizen continued wiping the tears from her face. He then continued kissing her ever so softly. Gently, he lay her down on the bed…_

_He kissed her on her lips ever so gently, like a dew drop falling from a leaf. He got off of her and took off all of his clothes right in front of her. She pulled up her night gown and started fondling herself underneath her panties at seeing her Captain strip. Aizen was getting aroused just looking at her performance. He started rubbing her feet, and went up her legs. She pulled her hand out of her underwear, and he picked her legs up, sliding the garment off of her. This revealed her womanhood to him, fully bear. He threw away the useless garment, and started rubbing and kissing the insides of her legs. He was getting closer and closer to her core, driven by her moans and caresses. His mouth claimed her, sucking and licking her, using his fingers as well to pleasure her. She arched her back, and her legs were moving as she clasped the sheets. Moans were escaping her throat as Aizen slurped and caressed her in ways she never fathomed. It was magic._

_She seemed ready to take him. Her womanhood was fully opened up. Aizen pushed Hinamori's legs up until her feet were nearly touching her face. He bent himself until he could kiss her, passionately. Hinamori could taste herself in Aizen's mouth. Aizen's tongue seemed to dominate her mouth, not letting her have any control whatsoever, except he was gentle; yet fierce._

"_Do you trust me, Momo?" Aizen asked innocently._

"_Take me Captain Aizen!" Hinamori gasped._

_Slowly, Aizen guided himself into her, agonizingly slowly. When he finally pushed through her barrier, Hinamori cried out as immense pain shot through her body. Aizen started thrusting slowly…_

…_Forever claiming her innocence…_

_And she gave it up willingly because she believed that he truly cared for and loved her…_

_She fought through the pain even though tears came to her eyes. Aizen pumped into her at a steady pace. He whispered softly into her ears._

"_Are you alright, Hinamori?" He licked her cheek, her mouth, and her chin._

_She nodded as pain overtook her again. She loved her Captain so much, and thought that the thoughts were the same on Captain Aizen's half. He did love her, didn't he? She fought through the tears, and sweating, she allowed herself to start enjoying the activity her and Aizen were engaged in. Soon, Aizen thrust his entire length into Hinamori, exploding with fire and ice as those sensations of climax echoed throughout Hinamori's entire being. Aizen let her put her legs down, and lay beside her, holding her close to him. _

_Tousen Kaname stood, keeping guard at the door. Was his will so weak that he would let these injustices against the innocent go? Hinamori was a warrior, true and strong. She would die in battle, and this was one of those battles where her enemy had the most advantage. Kaname, as blind as he was, saw through each and every illusion Aizen had put up. The only thing that bound him to Aizen was the search for utter power to decimate all of the evil of the universe. Hinamori was just an unfortunate pawn in the grand scheme of things. He would take no notice of her…_

**End of Flashback**

Ichigo Kurosaki let go of the now useless Dragon Star he had used to transport himself to the King's Court. He lunged for Aizen, who made no effort to defend himself. Momo Hinamori leapt into his path. Their swords clashed. Ichigo remembered visiting her in the hospital, after hearing what Aizen had done to her. Although he did not know either of them, he knew that she was an innocent in all of this. He held back, letting her slash away at Zangetsu. She pushed him back.

Time was of the essence as countless battles raged on.

"_I don't want to hurt you." _Ichigo said trying to get Hinamori away from him. "_Aizen's using you…again! Can't you see?"_

"You Fuck!" Hinamori screeched "Aizen loves me! And I would die for him and his love no matter the cost."

Ichigo flashed backwards, and began _laughing_. Aizen cocked an eyebrow as Ichigo's voice started deep and went to a higher pitch, making him sound demonic with his Hollow mask on. Hinamori kept her guard up and started to quake. Ichigo waved Zangetsu around with mirth. Aizen fixed his hair, thinking it was oddly peculiar: with all of his spies in the real world looking at Rukia and Ichigo's every move none had seen Ichigo laugh before. It was unnatural.

"You dumbass." Ichigo stopped laughing immediately, letting his mask slip off his face. "Those are Vaste Lorde killing and wounding Soul Reapers! That's the king of Soul Society on the throne. Aizen wants to overthrow the government, and control everything; he already does! And you think by killing me and the king, Aizen will let you stay by his side? He's going to kill you."

"Lies, all lies!" Hinamori yelled, chanting out a Kido level 90: Black Coffin. Ichigo thought the attack would come from Hinamori head on, but he didn't see the attack coming from all around him.

A black box of kido trapped Ichigo quickly, and he was unable to escape. Letting his guard down was the worse thing he could have done. Ichigo could only feel pain as the Kido wounded him, exploding with energy as it consumed him. The coffin lifted off of him, and he fell to his knees and hands. Blood seeped out of many wounds that had been inflicted on his body. Hinamori was a true master of kido.

_Damn._ Ichigo cursed himself. _It's too soon! How could I let her defeat me like this?_

Hinamori used her Shikai and swung the blade, blasting Ichigo with more Kido. Ichigo was fast enough to block the blast with Zangetsu, and threw his own Getsuga Tenshou at his enemy, although it was a weaker version of the technique. Hinamori dug her heels into the ground as the attack smashed against her Zanpakutou. She was pushed backwards. Ichigo was suddenly at her side, and he walked past her. Hinamori's eyes widened as something small collided with her forehead. Orange Spiritual Pressure surrounded Hinamori, and she was teleported to Karakura Town, so that she would get out of Ichigo's way and maybe help her true friends when Aizen was not there.

"No!" Hinamori yelled as she disappeared from the battle, and was flung through time and space into the real world. She finally managed to throw the Getsuga away from her, and looked at her surroundings. The Captains and Vice-Captains were facing all of the Espada, while everyone else struggled to beat all of the other Arrancar's and Hollows that threatened them. She flew as quickly as she could to help her friend Captain Hitsugaya before he could be defeated. Although she wanted to get back with her beloved Captain Eizen, she could not stand by and watch as these Hollows attacked friends and comrades.

Ichigo panted. Hinamori had cost him a lot of time and energy, not to mention she was the one who finally laid a scratch on him. Ichigo blocked Kaname's Zanpakutou as Aizen took to the sky. The Vaste Lorde continued their campaign against Zero Squad.

"King of Soul Society!" Aizen's voice boomed smoothly. "You have left us to fend for ourselves from all sorts of threats. The poor in Soul Society remain poor while the rich gain more wealth. Hollows and other monsters run rampant throughout the earth, and you have done nothing for your kingdom! You have failed as king as such a new order should be instated. _MY_ Order shall rip the rule from your bleeding hands."

There was a blast from one of the palace windows as it was blown out. The king looked with fear as a former Soul Reaper Captain flew out of the palace with the Prince. Gin Ichimaru, bandaged, yet alive and well slid his sword underneath the Prince's neck. They both hung in the air close to the Throne.

"No!" Ichigo cried. It could not be! How could Ichimaru have survived? Ichigo powered up his Spiritual Pressure one more time and got ready to face Kaname. Suddenly, Ichigo could not move.

"You waste time you know." Kaname whispered into Ichigo's ear.

_I can't move. _Ichigo thought as he was paralyzed. There was nothing but blackness all around him, signifying that Kaname had used his Bankai. Ichigo felt his chest explode with blood and sinew as Kaname's blade pierced him. It slashed is legs, up his shoulder, and down his chest. It ripped through his abdomen. Finally, Kaname kicked Ichigo away, letting his Bankai down. Ichigo nearly fell, but Kido spikes that turned into a gold ring slammed into him, making his motions limited. He could not move to save his own life, let alone the king's.

_What the hell? _Ichigo asked himself. _Where did all if my power go?_

Ichigo felt his back explode as Aizen himself flash behind him, opening up the fresh wound.

"For all of your training and strength," Aizen started "your powers count for naught against my hypnotic Zanpakutou. Your mind has been tricked, and now there is miscommunication between your mind and body. While you fought Hinamori, I made it so that the gravity around you was five times that of what you are used to, making each movement more limited. I must say I never thought you would defeat my lieutenant so easily."

Ichigo's hair draped over his eyes. He had not used half of his inner power yet, so disappointment flooded into him…

_Fool. You suck._

Dramatically, Spiritual Pressure rose sharply; Ichigo raised his head, revealing that half of his mask had formed over half of his face. He ripped through all if the kido easily. The mask fully formed on his face, and the bloody wounds turned into a white shell as Ichigo Hollowfied. He even broke through the gravity spell that was binding him. He flashed behind Tousen, slashing the blind man's abdomen open, punching him in the face, making Tousen fall to the floor with all of the grace of a stampeding rhino.

Aizen smiled and whistled. Ichigo was inches away from ripping Aizen's throat out when one of Squad Two of Soul Society's Soul Reapers flashed before them. In his arms, he held a little girl with orange hair. Ichigo's eyes widened. His fears, anger, and hatred disappeared. His heart was filled with love and kindness.

_No, it can't be._

The little girl wiggled and writhed, trying to escape her capture.

"I'm sorry Ichigo Kurosaki." The king spoke up. "I knew you and your family would one day want to see your mother again…I allowed her spirit to be reborn in my kingdom when she was killed in the real world."

His own mother and the Prince were now hostages. The Vaste Lorde was taking down all of the Soul Reapers regardless of their Bankai's being used. With his mother's presence, his Hollow powers were being drained as well. Things could not get any worse

Meanwhile, Soifon and Yoruichi combined their powers against one of the new Espada. This new Espada had used resureccion, and now looked like a giant octopus. He used his tentacles to try and smash the two Soul Reapers. They smashed through his tentacles, but he gushed out toxic ink. Spinning around quickly, they were available to black his technique, but their mistake was kicking and punching the technique away. Now there were other Soul Reapers and Hollows who were taking the front of the attack. Soifon unleashed her own Bankai, and stung the Espada on the head. The Espada laughed.

"Finally you land a hit on me, Soul Reapers!" He yelled. "Try to get another one!"

He started whipping his tentacles wildly, trying to overtake the Soul Reapers. They blocked each and every one of his techniques. Their arms were being scratched up, blood oozing from bites from suction cups. They looked at each other and nodded silently. Soifon managed to find her coat, and she put it back on. She made Zanpakutou go into its proper form again. She started slashing in the middle of the Espada, who hollered and hooted as he made his tentacles slam together on her. However, it was her coat in disguise. Yoruichi had gone underneath the Espada and used a kido technique to create a barrier on the creature's ink blaster. He tried to ink her since she was underneath him, but he hit the barrier instead. The massive ink splash made him rocket up. His tentacles go to his side, leaving his gigantic head exposed. Soifon smashed into his head, attacking him for the second and final time. The Espada wriggled, and started freaking out. His head grew twice its size and exploded. It covered the battlefield. Yoruichi looked out just in time as one of the tentacles came onto her, latching onto her. It started controlling her.

"Yoruichi!" Soifon yelled.

Yoruichi started attacking Soifon, with the tentacle attached to her. Soifon used the flash step technique that Byakuya Kuchiki always used, walking beside his enemy. Suddenly the tentacle exploded rendering Yoruichi unconscious. The Espada was officially dead now.

"Yachiru!" Kenpachi Zeraki yelled as he witnessed his lieutenant's neck get bitten into. Her blood splashed out of her small body. There was too much blood for such a small body. Zeraki charged and ripped off both his eye-patch as well as his haori. He swung his sword with both hands, meeting the Espada, Nniotra's cresent shaped blades. He threw Yachiru's body like a rag doll. Zeraki flew after it, catching the tiny girl. Her eyes did not move. Zeraki glared as Nniotra unleashed his Zanpakutou. He now had six arms and scythes.

"What are you going to do now, Soul Reaper?" Nniotra's blades swung down as he tried to hit Zeraki. Zeraki let Nniotra to slash him with all six blades. He used both arms, and his Spiritual Pressure to split the foolish Espada open. It was a blinding golden light and Nniotra was flung backwards.

"I'm going to rip your heart out!" Zeraki bellowed, bringing his sword down like a hammer. "I will drag your body through the streets until your body is nothing more than a streak of blood! I will suck your bones dry!"

"Eyuu." Nniotra cringed. "Too vivid for my taste."

Nniotra swing his blades manically as Zeraki blocked every blow. Nniotra tripped Zeraki, sending him flying. Zeraki raged onwards, and used a technique a very old master once taught him. _The strike of eight swords._

This technique would mean that the sword would have to be blocked all eight ways; otherwise the blade would impale the target Zeraki ran like a beast. Nniotra took the blade in his eye patch, but the force of the blow knocked him sideways. Zeraki's eyes widened. No one could survive a move like that, but this Espada surely had. Nniotra looked at Zeraki. There was a gaping hole in his skull, but it was not caused by Zeraki's blade. It was no wonder why he survived.

"Lucky shot, you will never get another one!" Nniotra slashed at Zeraki, who slammed his sword down so hard, it took all six of Nniotra's swords to block it properly. Zeraki's sword broke, but he grabbed it, and pushed down on Nniotra's swords, and used the rest of his blade and swung at Nniotra's neck. The Espada cried out as blood splashed. His head was now decapitated, rolling off to the side. Zeraki looked over and ran to his Lieutenant's side. He knew nothing but killing. That was his pure instinct. He did not know how to heal, or how to bring back a life. Suddenly, he was kicked off of Yarichu. A second Espada sneered as he looked down on Kenpachi Zeraki, who used the strike of eight swords, and was impaled while doing so. The Espada's Fraccion also stabbed him in the back. He succeeded in stabbing through the Hollow's head this time, but he died as a result of his wounds.

* * *

"Sit upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyourinmaru!" Toshirou Hitsugaya cried, unleashing his Bankai. Momo Hinamori surrounded Hitsugaya with dark magic, making his power grow.

_This is what Aizen must feel, using the powers of a Hollow _Hitsugaya thought to himself. He wrapped himself and Hinamori in an icy shield as they smashed their way through Hollows, turning them into ice ornaments. Two Espada were chasing them. Suddenly there was a wall in front of them. They almost crashed into a building. The ice dragon flew upwards towards the sky. The Espada flashed stepped until they were right in front of Hinamori and Hitsugaya. The Espadas' groups of Arrancar followed, making the odds lower for the Ice-Dragon-wielding Captain and his friend.

"I have a secret for you two morons." Hitsugaya said. They were away from the others. "My Zanpakutou is not one of a kind. There used to be two. The person who wields the other one is dead, his Zanpakutou is broken. But before he died, he used the power of the Royal Seal to unleash and even more powerful Bankai than mine. My secret is our two swords were linked. When he got the power of the King's Seal…"

Ice showered on them all in a storm that blew in from nowhere. The Fraccion were all frozen by a huge, blue dragon, which wrapped itself around the Espada.

"By the power of the King's Seal and Hyourinmaru," Hitsugaya commanded. "I order you two to be cleansed from this world! Never again will you aid Aizen and his minions!"

The Espada yelled, unable to unlock their blades, they died in an ice storm that would have been considered illegal by Soul Society's standards. The shockwaves of the attack blew out windows in the city. Yells were heard as people started panicking and finally started moving away from the battles that were going on. Now maybe the people would be safe.

**

* * *

**_That's so strange._ King Reiou looked at his Seal. _Someone tapped into my power. It was one of the Captains. Oh well, hopefully it helped them. As for these nine fools…_

With quick thinking the king used some form of jutsu to create a barrier, pushing the Vaste Lorde out from the courtyard where Zero Squad was. The wounded were getting back on their feet. The dead were sent to the healing zone. Some of fourth squad's finest came out and took these members away to be healed. As for the rest of Zero Squad:

"Zero Squad, forget these people." The kin commanded. "Seats one through ten get inside the palace and tend to the Queen and my daughter. Guard them with your life. Seats eleven through twenty, get to Soul Society and measure the damage. Locate the Massive Kido Cannon used to destroy other universes, and use a nullify beam. Aim it at Karakura town. The rest of you Squad members, get to the town and help with the wounded, fight the Hollows, Arrancar, Espada and the like. Let's move people."

"But sire, you are in danger!" one of the seated Soul Reapers said.

"Are you questioning my authority?" The king scowled, glaring at his subordinate. All of the Soul Reapers flashed away.

"A wise decision, good king." Aizen applauded the king's decisions. "Your next move will be to give up the throne to me."

"No." King Reiou stated dryly. "You come expecting me to give up my throne when you come with nine compatriots? This is insulting. There's a reason they call me king."

"Before you make any rash decisions good king, look at what I have in my hand." Aizen pulled out a detonator "This is linked up to twelve bombs attached to the kido shield generators in Soul Society. These Generators are still active although there is no Sierietei to protect. Once a blast goes off, the rest of Soul Society will parish, leaving behind fragments of what was. With no Soul Society, the reincarnation cycle will be broken. The souls will be trapped on earth, and some will be food for Hollows, while others will turn into Hollows themselves! To avoid this catastrophe, hand me the royal scepter and the royal sword. Your son's life also hangs in the balance, or did you forget?"

The king eyed Aizen carefully. He looked at Gin Ichimaru, the Vaste Lorde, and Ichigo, who stood just below the Soul Reaper who held his mother hostage. The Hollow portion of Ichigo's psyche had been interrupted, meaning that he would lose his power for a short time. His mother was back in his life, and he could see her almost whenever he wanted, but now at this moment, she was being used as a hostage. The king summoned his six robot guards who remained to protect the king. They all used the rods on their backs and combined them all into six spears. They all brought out their shields, while the ones who held the scepter and the Zanpakutou gave it to the king and did the same. The pointed their weapons at the enemy.

King Reiou placed the bottom of the scepter onto the handle of the Zanpakutou. They glowed gold for a second, and then the Zanpakutou began unsheathing itself, rising out of its hold. The Spiritual Pressure that it unleashed immediately sent the Soul Reaper with Ichigo's mother to the floor while Ichigo saved his mother and flashed behind friendly lines. He hugged his mother, tears falling down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, mother." He sobbed. "I never meant for this to happen."

"I-Ichigo?" His mother asked tentatively while she placed both hands on his face. "You fought many bad guys, and won many battles. You've shown others than when they are faced with tough decisions that you can never back down. That's another reason why I always have loved you. Now put away your tears, and save the world."

Ichigo smiled, his wounds were suddenly healed by being in the king's presence. The king had almost finished unsheathing his Zanpakutou.

"Not one inch further!" Gin Ichimaru yelled, barely staying in the air. He was almost paralyzed with fear at the thought of the king being strong enough to take on Aizen. "The boy will die."

The king sheathed the Zanpakutou right away. He put it in his sash at his side. He wrapped more of his clothing onto the scepter. This time, he raised his own Spiritual Pressure and disappeared. Gin jumped as the king appeared right in front of him. The king held onto Gin's hand which contained the Zanpakutou. Gin tried to break free from the king's grip, but slowly, the sword inched away from the Prince's neck. Gin yelled and dropped the Prince. Ichigo flashed and caught the boy, but was surrounded by the five Vaste Lorde. They all leapt into the air as one, aiming to strike Ichigo down. Suddenly there was a gold flash. Broken swords fell to the floor, and all five of the Lorde were pushed back. Ichigo flashed away with the Prince and his mother, bringing them to the room where the king and the Princess were kept. They were young kids, the Prince and the Princess, barely the age of five or six. Ichigo's mother was about six years old in Soul Society, being the age of how long she had been dead in the real world for. Ichigo bowed humbly, and the Soul Reapers showed respect and took Masaki Kurosaki into the room with the Queen and Princess, along with the Prince.

Meanwhile, the king brought out his scepter and pointed it at the Vaste Lorde who were stunned beyond belief. He turned them into the thousand Hollows that made them what they were when they were Gillian. They lost all of the powers. Thousands of Hollows engaged battle with the robot guards who stabbed, shot, and punched back the Hollows from the opening of the palace. Unsheathing his Zanpakutou for the third time, the king blocked an attack from Gin Ichimaru and Tousen Kaname, who both sought to fulfill Aizen's dreams.

"I still have the Soul Society as ransom." Aizen said, kind of irritated that this had happened. You will obey me. Aizen tried to hypnotize the king. The king raised an eyebrow.

"That will never work on me I'm afraid." The king felt cold steel at his throat.

"What was it you were saying wouldn't work on you?" Aizen said from behind the king. The king simply twisted Aizen's arm and flung him forward.

Seeing that their king was in danger, two of the robot guards flung their spears. They both missed and went off to the sides of Aizen, but the robots sent electricity to blast Aizen. Aizen was too quick and escaped with no damage being done to him. Aizen, Kaname, and Ichimaru appeared in the sky above the horde of Hollows taking the palace apart. The King rose to meet them, and Ichigo Kurosaki, with his mask on, and eyes glowing green also appeared. All five of them started speeding towards each other.

_**GoldDragon08: **_I know it's taking such a long time to finish this story, but please bare with me. There's a lot going on. Thanks, please Review!!


	13. Chapter 13

Darkest Before Dawn

_**Darkest Before Dawn**_

_**GoldDragon08: **_I do now own Bleach or any of the characters. If you see a character you never heard of before, it may be from someplace else, or it may be my own. Please enjoy my second Fan Fiction.

_Chapter Thirteen: Lunar and Solar Solstice_

Ichigo unlocked every ounce of his hidden power he could muster. His sword clashed with the two former Captains, sending them flying away while the king himself dealt with Aizen. Gin Ichimaru elongated his blade to try and stab Ichigo, but Ichigo ran on top of the blade, while his cape opened up around him while he ran. Tousen appeared beside Ichigo, but Ichigo blocked an attack that came from behind him. Ichimaru flung a blast of blue fire at Ichigo, but Ichigo flash stepped, and the fire enveloped Tousen, blowing him away. Ichimaru retracted his sword and also flashed away, but he met Ichigo, blocking his way of escape.

"_How many times do I have to defeat you?" _Ichigo fumed as they exchanged blows. "_I thought I made sure you died, you bastard."_

"Well apparently not." Ichimaru said, smiling. "You don't know what capabilities I possess now that I trained under Lord Aizen in Los Noches. I learned a lot from the Hollows."

Ichigo's mask hid his frustration, but his wild attacks did not. He finally let out a Getsuga Tenshou, knocking Ichimaru out of the way when a black tent descended upon Ichigo.

_I can't move again! _Ichigo fumed more realizing that he had been fooled yet again. He closed his eyes, and summoned all of his strength. Tousen was just steps away from decapitating Ichigo, when the young man let out a roar. Black Spiritual Pressure engulfed the tent, blocking Tousen's view from his target. The tent burst and Ichigo flew out, escaping Tousen's attack. Ichigo whipped his head around to witness something shocking.

A Golden Sun ripped through the sky and the dimension's walls. Aizen flashed to and fro as streams of energy blasted from the sun, killing Hollows in the courtyard where the robot guards continued protecting the palace from being broken into. Ichigo flashed beside the king and unleashed a Getsuga Tenshou at all three of their enemies. Gin Ichimaru faced the attack head on, and wrapped it with his Bankai, and made it appear behind Ichigo and the king. Ichigo went behind the king to block the attack, but the king went backward and smashed the attack into two pieces with his right arm, making it go towards Ichimaru and Tousen again. This time, the two captains combined techniques by making a barrier and throwing a huge projectile at the oncoming blasts. There was blinding light as the air heated up as all three techniques were vaporized.

Aizen stood back, his thumb dangerously close to pressing the detonator.

"Enough!" He said, frowning that he was not the one in control. "If you do not give me what I want, I will take from you, everything!"

Aizen lifted his left hand to the sky, palm up. A purple and black ball of energy expanded. Ichimaru and Kaname did the same, adding energy to this growing kido ball. In grew larger and larger until the edges were pushing up against the walls of the dimension. There was a cracking and popping until the dimension finally exploded because of the energy the three former Captains were releasing. Soul Society was now in full view slightly below and to the side of the courtyard. In the sky was the image of war-torn Karakura Town. Ichigo yelled in agony and pain as he witnessed the destruction of three skyscrapers by an unknown force. He rushed forward, flashing above Kaname. Kaname barely managed to block Ichigo's swing as he slashed down to cut the former Captain in half. Ichigo pushed until Zangetsu cleaved the covering on Kaname's eyes. The blast of Spiritual Pressure from Zangetsu entered his eyes, and he was slashed down the chest, sent tumbling away.

Aizen pressed the trigger, making sure the king witnessed it. However, he could not remove his thumb from the button. King Reiou undid his sun attack, making it into a barrier that pushed the Ouken, and the intruders as well as Ichigo out of the Court yard, and into Soul Society. He then flashed towards his throne.

"Zero Squad in Soul Society," He yelled into a receiver. "Gather all remaining souls in Soul Society, and bring them to the palace courtyard at once! Save the Kido Cannon and open fire on Karakura Town, now!"

The response was almost immediate. Using forbidden arts, all of Rokungai and surviving nobility guards or nobles themselves were all transported into the courtyard along with the Soul Reapers that transported them. A bright light emitted from the ruins of the Sierietie as the massive kido cannon was fired into the Real World. Aizen, Kaname, Ichimaru, Ichigo, and the countless Hollows boarded the Ouken, and fell toward Soul Society. The Ouken had been severely damaged in the fighting and from opening the dimensional gateway to the palace.

Witnessing the catastrophe with his own eyes for the first time, Kaname could now see the error of his ways. It was as if a spell had been put on him.

"Do you now see, Gin?" Kaname whispered to the other Captain as Aizen fought to control his own hand while Ichigo swiped at him with Zangetsu. "Our friends who care dearly for us are in battle because of our doing. These Hollows, these vermin are causing our loved ones so much grief!"

"But what about our quest for power?" Ichimaru asked astonished that Kaname would say such a thing.

"Look at your beloved Rangiku."

Ichimaru looked up into the sky, and pinpointed his lover from once upon a time. She was heavily wounded, and fighting with one arm. The other hung limply and bloody to her side. Blood covered half of her face, and Haineko slashed dangerously close to her as she toppled yet another Arrancar. This was too much for Ichimaru to bear. His blood red irises could now be seen as he widened his eyes for the first time. A white blast engulfed Karakura town as the blast from the Kido Cannon claimed the whole town.

**

* * *

**Aizen slashed viciously at Ichigo, who used his black chain on the end of his Zanpakutou to wrap around Aizen's sword. He then slashed in a stabbing motion, trying to get Aizen right in between the eyes. However, he missed as Aizen brought his left hand up with the detonator, brushing the blade away.

"_When did you get your Zanpakutou?" _Ichigo raged; his anger and sorrow rose with the sudden explosion of Karakura.

"Ukitake and Kyoraku have only two Zanpakutou with twins." Aizen said. "I have the last Zanpakutou which has a partner!"

"_You bastard!" _Ichigo screamed from beneath his mask, tangling Aizen's sword even more in the chain as he tried to stab him.

Ichigo moved his foot, tripping Aizen. Aizen stumbled back, and used kido to rip the chain from his Zanpakutou. He swung his sword over his head, but Ichigo flashed and elbowed Aizen's shoulder. He then swung Zangetsu and managed to tear away some of Aizen's garments, leaving a deep gash on the side of Aizen's right shoulder. Ichigo blocked an attack from Aizen, and punched the man with an uppercut.

"_You can't use hand-to-hand techniques?" _Ichigo asked shocked.

Aizen stumbled again, and shot one of the forbidden kido techniques at Ichigo. Normally this would decimate his enemies, but Ichigo slammed his palm on the Ouken, and absorbed Spiritual Particles, making the massive key unstable, as he swung Zangetsu viciously fast over his head, blocking Aizen's deadly ray. Suddenly, the blast stopped.

Tousen Kaname had locked Aizen in a kido barrier, and pointed his blade at Aizen's throat.

"Save the boy!" Kaname yelled to Ichimaru who flashed above Ichigo. The Ouken was falling apart, and the souls and spirit particles were left in the atmosphere as blue wisps instead of turning back into their former selves. Ichimaru swung his Bankai, and the bandages wrapped around himself and Ichigo.

"_Wait, Aizen's going to escape!" _Ichigo's shock was evident. "_Let me go!"_

They were falling rapidly, passing the rest of Zero Squad as they made their way back to the palace in the sky. King Reiou was using Wushu mixed with Kido, remaking the barrier to his dimension. Ichigo whipped his head back to Kaname.

"_Save yourself!" _Ichigo yelled frantically.

"Good-bye Ichigo Kurosaki." Kaname said as he created more barriers and spells on Aizen so that he would not escape. "You were an honorable opponent."

"Kaname, Gin!" Aizen gasped. Their betrayal was not foreseen. Ichigo and Ichimaru disappeared, and the Ouken plummeted into the gaping hole that was the Sierietie.

King Reiou watched as Ichigo and the former Captain transported themselves onto the palace grounds. King Reiou undid his binding spell that he had placed on Aizen's hand which had held the detonator. Ichigo closed his eyes, but all he saw was the white light that the gigantic explosion let out, and he felt the ground shake below him.

**

* * *

**The amount of explosives destroyed almost every trace of Soul Society. The Ouken was nowhere in sight. The spiritual gates to and from Soul Society came crashing down, making Soul Burials in the real world not work. Souls could not continue onto the afterlife.

"_What did you do?" _Ichigo yelled at the king. "_You destroyed Karakura Town and Soul Society!"_

Ichigo pointed his sword at the king, and he was immediately surrounded by Soul Reapers of Zero Squad and the six robot guards.

"Easy, Ichigo." King Reiou said. "The nullification round in the cannon was only meant to nullify the loneliness and sorrow each Hollow felt. This would create a heart where there was none, and their Hollow powers would disappear, leaving only human souls to worry about. Some of the Arrancars and Espada still exist, but they are now vastly outnumbered. Your friends and allies should be alright considering…"

Ichigo looked out to what remained of Soul Society. It was nothing but a black hole with several spaces the explosion had not claimed. Debris flowed around the space, being sucked down, or just floating in suspended animation. All of the nobility and Sierietei had already been destroyed, but now Rokungai was equally damaged. There was no where near enough space to accommodate the rising numbers of souls that needed a place to be. They would eventually turn into Hollows if they hung onto this place as well. Ichigo felt sorry for these souls. He looked upward to the sky. Slowly, the image of Karakura town was beginning to disappear as Aizen's massive spell wore off. He could see the battle damage of the town. There were many bodies littering the streets as well. Which one of Ichigo's friends had died, who lived?

Masaki Ichigo came, tears running down her cheeks as she threw her arms around Ichigo's waist. Ichigo felt awkward, since he used to have his mother engulf him with a hug, but now he was the one comforting his mother.

"Ichigo I'm so sorry, all this time you were hurting." She sobbed. "I didn't know what to do, how to get your attention. And now this guy came and kidnap me, I didn't want us to meet like this, with the both worlds nearly destroyed."

"It's alright now." Ichigo had let the mask as well as his Bankai disappear. He sheathed Zangetsu in its cloth bandages. "You're safe and that's all that matters."

Ichigo knelt down and hugged his mother, showing all of the emotion of the several years he had spent without her. He wished this moment would last forever, and that he did not have to worry about anyone else. But the moment was ruined when someone cleared their throat to get Ichigo's attention. King Reiou stood above Ichigo with his scepter in hand. His expression was grim.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," The king said. "You've sacrificed a great deal to help me. For that I thank you. However, I need your help one more time. Take hold of the Royal Scepter!"

Ichigo let go of his mother, and rose to meet the king. Blood stained his clothes from the battle he had just finished. He took hold of the scepter. Ichigo and King Reiou rose above Soul Society and the palace dimension. By the powers invested in each of them, they unleashed all of their might into the scepter, King Reiou guiding the energy into the required purpose. Their clothes were now bleached white, making Ichigo's blood more vibrant. Ichigo could feel all of his energy being sapped from him and Zangetsu. With a mighty force, they plummeted into the middle of the palace dimension, which followed suit, and fell towards the vast crater of Soul Society.

_Matter does not be destroyed, it only changes shape. _Ichigo thought, remembering the lessons from school. That being said, he blacked out.

_**GoldDraong08: **_Kind of a crappy ending I know, but keep reading, there's a shocking twist…


	14. Chapter 14

Darkest Before Dawn

_**Darkest Before Dawn**_

_**GoldDragon08: **_I do now own Bleach or any of the characters. If you see a character you never heard of before, it may be from someplace else, or it may be my own. Please enjoy my second Fan Fiction.

_Chapter Fourteen: Seen from the other side…_

**While the battle was going on between Aizen, King Reiou, Ichimaru and Tousen, the fight between the Hollows and Soul Reapers raged on in Karakura Town.**

Claws raked into the side of a building. A Hollow roared as a Soul Reaper leapt above it, trying to cut it down. The Hollow fell away while the Reaper slashed. Another eel type Hollow burst from the building, engulfing the Soul Reaper in plaster, wood and steel. There was a flash of ice as Rukia Kuchiki flash froze both of the Hollows, and dug her Zanpakutou into the rubble. She then thrust her arm deep into the pit, grabbing hold of her fallen comrade. She threw the Soul Reaper listlessly at Zabimaru, which now acted as the group's mode of transportation.

An Arrancar dove from above, laughing all the way down, letting go of a red Cero beam. Suddenly, pink-white petals danced and blew in the way of the Cero, and blocked the attack.

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Byakuya raised his right arm above his head to the Arrancar. The ground seemed to explode with petals as thousands of these blades lanced towards the Arrancar, covering him, biting into him. The Arrancar let out a prepubescent scream as the Captain of the 6th Squad's attack suffocated and cut deeply. He was put out of his misery. Suddenly, there was an explosion right in front of the group. A muscle-bound Espada class Hollow emerged from the crater. It wore a white wife-beater-like shirt, and baggy white pants. Its mask covered half of his face, and imitated a Mexican wrestler's mask. There was no Zanpakutou to be seen at his side.

"Olla Senor," The Espada bowed humbly with respect for his foes. "I have heard much of you from many sources, Senor Byakuya."

"Calling out a former Captain," Byakuya said with a monotone voice. "This will be your demise, for I have no tolerance for pitiful brutes like you."

"Ah, Senor." The Espada said. "You hurt my feelings."

Suddenly the Espada stomped down and lunged forward, opening up the earth. He thrust his fist forward, colliding with Byakuya's Bankai. He drew back a little and swung his left arm. This time the pink petals danced all around him.

"Unwise…" Byakuya stated, as he let his Bankai start the disintegration process. Just as Byakuya accepted victory, the Espada lifted all of the blades with kido, and threw them all away, but they still danced at his feet.

"Those rumors appear to be true of you, Senor." The Espada mused.

"Any enemy who so mocks my pride will be cut down." Byakuya glared at the Espada as he said this. With that, it started raining petals as Byakuya started bombarding the Espada with blow after blow of his Bankai. The Espada started walking forward, even though the petals danced around him. Byakuya summoned one of his blades into his hands, and flash-stepped, using the technique he was renowned for. He appeared to the right of the Espada, but just as he was about the cut the Espada, the Espada grabbed the hilt of Byakuya's sword, and threw him over his shoulder. Turning around as tiny petals still danced around him, trying to cut him, the Espada raised his Spiritual Pressure, blowing all of the petals away from him. He unsheathed his small Zanpakutou, a mere knife.

Byakuya shot back up, and summoned all of his Bankai.

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Byakuya stated as the white wings and halo appeared on his back. The sword in Byakuya's hand turned white as he condensed his power into one single blade. He ran forward, Spiritual Pressure at its uttermost highest. Byakuya did not expect this, but the Espada threw his Zanpakutou. It could not be dodged, and Byakuya took it in his chest as he ran with super speed forward to kill his opponent. The Espada lunged forward and brought both of fists into a clubbing motion, swinging down. Only a breath away, the force of the shockwave was immense, as Byakuya was flung away. He grabbed onto traction in the air and looked at his sword. It was broken in half.

"Not again." Byakuya winced. The Espada simple looked at the former captain of the 13 squads. The Espada's eyes glowed red for an instant, and Cero shot out. Byakuya barely managed to bring the remaining piece of his Zanpakutou up to block it. The Cero ripped through his entire being, burning it, raking his skin, hair and clothes as he was engulfed. Byakuya came crashing down in a bedroom. A human girl whimpered in the corner, clutching her teddy bear. "Do not worry child. Harm will not come to you as long as you go with a group."

Picking up the child, he flashed out of the room. The Espada waited patiently as Byakuya gave the child to Rukia on Zabimaru.

"Byakuya, you're heart!" Rukia could not control her outburst, for it was heartfelt.

"Do not worry me with insignificant trifles." Byakuya said, turning again to face the Espada, who played as if he was bored.

Byakuya raised his hand and a lightning bolt flung from his fingers. The Espada simply punched the electricity and it flew off in every direction. The Espada ran. Byakuya flash-stepped and used a binding spell on the Espada.

"Let's try that again." Byakuya pointed his right index finger at the Espada's left shoulder. The force of the lightning went right through the monstrosity's arm. He yelled in protest, bursting from the kido that held him. He punched Byakuya, whose face met dirt as his head bounced off the ground several meters away. Byakuya spat out blood as he felt his jaw. A kick to the side brought him up to meet his attacker.

"Byakuya!" Rukia's hands were on the hilt of her sword, but Renji stopped her. Instantly, she let her hands let go of the idea of helping her brother. She then turned to fighting any Hollow that crept on their group

The Espada pulled Byakuya up by his hair.

"Why Senor?" The Espada said. "Why don't you acknowledge me as being better than you?"

"You are filth beneath my feet." Byakuya spat with a little bit of his own blood. "I will never acknowledge you as my equal!"

The Espada pulled Byakuya up in a swift moment. He pulled up Byakuya's left leg. Byakuya's head was in one hand while his leg was in another. The Espada muttered something about not wanting it to end this way. Byakuya flashed some blue fire in the Espada's face, but it was to no avail. The Espada brought Byakuya down on his right knee, breaking the Captain's back. Byakuya clenched his jaw, not letting any sound as he was broken.

Feeling the massive fluctuation in Spiritual Pressure, Rukia turned to witness what happened to her brother. The Espada simply threw Byakuya to the side.

"Such defiance." The Espada said, sorrowfully "That was his undoing."

"Captain!!" Renji yelled as he swung Zabimaru. The Espada flew up, and ripped the bone snake's jaw from its sockets. Renji stood mesmerized by his Bankai coming crashing down.

"BYAKUYA!!" Rukia cried out as she summoned a wave of ice to overtake the Espada. She was at her brother's side in an instant. She clutched his hand.

"I am sorry, my sister." Byakuya coughed. "I had not wanted things to end this way."

More Hollows started descending on the group, and all of the Soul Reapers they had began fighting again as the Espada ripped through the ice, landing dangerously close to Rukia and her fallen brother.

"This is my fight." He said, coming to his hands, bringing himself up. "Kido Spell number 90: Black Coffin!"

The black box shaped kido surrounded the massive beast of an Espada. Byakuya pulled out the Espada's Zanpakutou, and sealed it in another black coffin. Connecting the two black coffins, he and Rukia shot two separate blasts of lightning, each piercing the hearts of the coffins. Byakuya aimed at the Espada after he reemerged, stumbling from all of his wounds.

"You are no equal of mine!" Byakuya seethed as he shot a condensed lightning bolt at the Espada's head. The Espada seemed to dance a bit as Rukia also sent a bolt into him. The head exploded, leaving the pavement beneath the Espada bathed in his brains and blood.

"Good-bye, Senor." Byakuya said and then blacked out, his broken Zanpakutou in his left hand.

"Byakuya!" Rukai started healing him right away as the battles continued elsewhere.

"El Diablo!" Sado 'Chad' Yatsutora screamed as he blasted several Hollows into sweet oblivion.

"Well, well," An Arrancar came clapping her hands out of the shadows. She wore a dress-like uniform that had all of the trills and weaves as a wedding dress. "I never have seen a human use Hollow powers like that, and still be human. I am May Calcio, Fraccion to Espada number 3."

"My name is Sado Yatsutora." Chad said, knowing full well that in this fight he may not stand a chance. The Arrancar curtsied humbly.

"Please to meet you," She said. "Now, you can have the honor of a death by one of the strongest Fraccion in all of Heuco Mundo!"

She jumped and swung her Zanpakutou, trying to cut off Chad's head. Chad raised his armored right arm, and blocked the sword. He grimaced with pain as she almost cut through his arm.

"Oh, I'm so sorry was that your arm?" She said mockingly. She swung the sword in the air and brought it down over Chad's shield, but Chad was ready. He blasted the ground ever so slightly, so she lost balance. Chad let down his guard, and tried punching her with his left arm. Blood splashed up and Chad's eyes widened. Calcio and caught him off guard, and she pressed her advantage, slashing gleefully. Chad's shirt was ripped up, and he threw it away since it was so damaged. Calcio's eyes roamed his body. Her gaze was met with a gigantic wave of power as Chad used his technique to demolish the battlefield. The Arrancar was suddenly in front of him, and tried thrusting her sword into his heart. He pulled the sword with his left arm, blood gushed from his left hand as he did so. She came in close to him; a bit too close. His chest heaved as her clothed breasts grazed his bare flesh. With his right hand, he made her come closer to her.

"My, isn't this romantic?" She asked; her emerald eyes trying to see into Chad's covered eyes. Their lips were inches apart, two warriors in the heat of battle, on opposite sides, suddenly come together in a kiss that fit the moment. After a while, they separated.

"You should be cleansed." Chad whispered, Calcio barely catching the words.

"What do you mean?" She said breathlessly.

"If you were free from being a Hollow, we could see each other in Soul Society."

"You're insane! I'm from Heuco Mundo, and that's where I belong…you have the powers of a Hollow, why don't you join us instead?"

"Ichigo's my friend. I can never go against Ichigo."

"And I cannot go against Aizen, our leader!"

Silently, they mulled over their predicament. Would they fight each other, or would they simply separate and go off fighting others, looking for death? This was something the Hollow had been wanting, yearning for; something to replace the loneliness in her heart. Chad had been misunderstood for so long, how utterly proper was it that in the heat of battle, someone would show interest in what he was thinking? The answer was not easy. In the end, they chose to go their separate ways, never to see each other again.

"Payback's going to be a bitch." Shinji said through his Hollow mask as he threw down one of the Espadas with his Bankai. This was one of the rare occasions that he used it. He and the rest of the Vizards were fully healed or close to it after their fight with the Hollow Ichigo. It was lucky that they had powers in kido.

The rest of the Espada were engaged in battle with Captains or Vizards, but they had their Fraccion's attacking them as well. It was a really tough battle for both sides. The Lieutenants of the Captains were finding it especially difficult trying to defeat the Espada.

Suddenly, they all sensed something. The air was suddenly ionized. A white beam erupted from Soul Society in the sky. The blast came down right in the middle of Karakura Town. The beam spread until it covered the whole town. When the light dissipated, everyone saw that the hundreds of Hollows were turned back into Wholes; the Arrancar and Espada seemed to be unaffected. The Captains and Vizards pressed harder, neglecting the fact that the Espada could in fact absorb many of the souls and become stronger. The Espada looked all around them and saw that hundreds of Soul Reapers ascended to them, ready to tear them apart. With no other option left, they opened a portal back to Heuco Mundo, being saved by other Hollows by their barrier technique that had once been used on Tousen Kaname, Gin Ichimaru, and their Leader Aizen.

Several Hollows were still on the outskirts, but they were mopped up by the Quincy because they were the fastest at defeating the enemies, although their powers were deemed unfit. Captain Commander Yamamoto descended until he stood before both Ishidas.

"I would never have guessed that you two came up with the technology to purify the souls of the Hollows," He said, showing remorse for his prior decisions. "I am truly sorry for what I have done and said. You have our utter most thanks."

The new Dawn Broke Behind the Clouds.

"Ichigo, I knew you were the one that saved me." She said to no one in particular while everyone either looked at the sunrise, or tended to the wounded. _Wherever you are, I pray that you come back to me. Thank you Ichigo. Night is truly darkest just before the dawn._

**The following takes place in New Soul Society after the defeat of Aizen.**

King Reiou expanded his dimension using particles from the old Soul Society. This meant that there was no more Rokungai; however there were still farmland and farmers to take care of them. The poor were now being treated better, while the rich were forced to share their wealth.

The death toll had nearly been catastrophic. The entire 11th division except for Ikkaku Madarame had been destroyed. They had all fought to death. Kokaku had led the army brilliantly, nearly conquering Karakura Town. Thousands had been wounded or killed. Many of the people who were living also were killed by the Hollows. Chad, Orihime, and Uryu Ishida were all guests of Soul Society, having helped them in their time of need. Renji was promoted to be acting-Captain of Sixth Squad while his Captain healed from the fight with he nameless Espada. Rukia had also been promoted to be Ikkaku's lieutenant.

"A girl?" Ikkaku had cried. "How can they pair me with a woman?"

"Hey watch your mouth!" Rukia yelled, leaving a tread mark on Ikkaku's bald head with her foot.

Recruitment for the Squads commenced immediately.

The king's palace was right in the middle of Sierietie. There would be no running from duties. He would make sure that he was there, since Room 46 was no longer functioning. Zero Squad would continue to be the Royal Guard. King Reiou decided on having a celebration.

"Well I guess this isn't so bad, being back here." Isshin Kurosaki said to Shinji, who scoffed.

"Yeah well the way I see it, they still have their heads up their asses." He said. Suddenly a slipper slammed into the back of his head. "Hey what the fuck was that for Hyori?"

"That was for the gay language you use baldy!" she yelled. Isshin, although not knowing these people, allowed himself the time to revel in the moment. Karin and Yuzu would be up any minute now, waiting on Ichigo.

Ichigo had blacked out after giving all of his power to the King's Scepter. The king had transported Ichigo back into his body using some of the left over energy. Yuzu and Karin would be taking care of him. None of his friends knew where he had gone.

"Isshin!" A little girl cried out. "Isshin!"

The little girl was like a rocket, wrapping her arms around the tall man's neck. Isshin could barely breathe.

"Hey kid I don't think I know you…" Recognition hit him like a ton of bricks. "Masaki? Is it really you?"

"Yes it's me!" She giggled. "I've been waiting to see you. How are my daughters doing? I've seen Ichigo, he seems to be okay."

"They're alright." Isshin started bawling into Masaki's neck. "I thought I would never see you again….WHAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"Are you sure it's him?" Ukitake said to one of the Soul Reapers from the Technology department. "He's charred!"

"Yes, these are the remains of Tousen Kaname!" The Soul reaper said, taking readings into a special device, trying to identify these remains. The body was charred pitch black. Half of the face had been blown away. The body was also lying on what appeared to be a masked form of the Ouken. Someone had shielded it. Someone else had survived.

"Get this to Captain Commander right away!" Ukitake commanded, as he brought out a hell butterfly. He sent a message to the real world.

Malone, Senna, and Jakuri all looked on from Purgatory.

"That was a close one." Malone said, flopping down on a sofa. "They were all finger- licking good at cleaning up those Hollows, you think we should escape from here?"

"You are so gay." Jakuri said. "Yes we probably should leave this place for a while. Senna, are you up for it?"

"Yeah, I would totally go for seeing Ichigo one more time!" Senna sighed deeply as she thought of the only person she could really have fun with. "He's so great."

"Okay, so we better prepare our spells…"

"Ichigo?" Orihime said peeking into a room. It was the throne room. King Reiou waved her forward. He sent advisors away hurriedly.

"What is it my child?" he said kindly.

"I was just wondering, where is Ichigo?"

"He's back on earth recuperating from the battle in his body, where he belongs."

"Oh, thank you your majesty!" Orihime bowed awkwardly.

She walked out the door as the king ushered in his advisors again. Unbeknownst to Orihime or anyone else, the King was discussing funds being sent to repair Karakura Town. According to real world informants, the government had sent investigators to figure out what all of the explosions were from. Obviously, they could not find what happened. Furthermore, most of the inhabitants said they saw ghosts, monsters, samurai, beams, lightning, and a black moon. Many were taken to insane asylums. Several of these people were the Kurosaki family.

Ichigo tried sitting up in bed. He lay back down, noticing that his hands had been restrained while he lay in a hospital bed.

"What's going on here?" he said, noticing a stuffed lion was on the bedside table. "Kon, is it you? Kon, Kon hey KON!!"

No matter how much he yelled, the stuffed animal remained still.

"He's not going to talk, son." A man with black rimmed glasses said, walking into the room. He wore a black business suit, and a black tie. His hair was combed forward, almost covering his eyes. "I am special agent Ukentagen."

Ichigo remained quiet for a few minutes. There was something familiar about the man even though there was a calming aura about him. He seemed to be the same type of person Ichigo's mother had been. It was almost too coincidental. Ichigo watched as the man slipped on rubber gloves, took out a vial of clear liquid, and a needle. He pulled the syringe, taking in a lot of the liquid into the container of the needle. He looked back to Ichigo and smiled. Normally, Ichigo would have felt extremely nervous about something like this. Now he felt calm. Unusually calm.

"I'm just going to give you a sedative." The man said, _smiling_.

"No you're not." Ichigo yelled, summoning Spiritual Pressure to his hands. "Blue Fire crash Down!"

Ichigo destroyed his restraints, and lunged at the man, ripping the syringe away, and making sure it smashed against the opposite wall. Ichigo kicked off the man's glasses. The man elbowed Ichigo into a corner. The man pulled out a knife. Ichigo could fully see the unmasked face of Sosuke Aizen coming towards him, with all of the calmness in the world.

"It's time to see your doctor, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Passersby would only see blue flashes and glass being broken as the struggle continued. The Town had been saved and so had Soul Society. A hero rose above it all and showed everyone that there was still more to hope for. That man was Ichigo Kurosaki. No matter where he goes, there will always be fighting, whether it be with humans, or with Hollows, or madmen with knives, the fight goes on. You are truly strong if you do not break. You are truly strong if you rise above.

And Remember, there is always hope. Sometimes it's darkest just before dawn.

_fin_

_**GoldDraong08: **_Okay this is the last chapter. A shout out goes to benehime.chan and HollowZangetsu for being the faithful reviewers that they were. More shout outs:

Reviewers:

Tsuki no Akebono

LoveIchigo

Eragon85

People who Favorited this story:

Itachi38

Kitsune-Taishou

LoveIchigo

Vanster X

Grimmichi-chan

Onyx-kitsune-alchemist

Saurian

People who added this story to their Alerts:

HollowZangetsu

Hyou-kun

Indifferent Nobody

Lieutenant L'Emir

LoveIchigo

Soro

Tenkyoen

Tsuki no Akebono

Vanster X

Benehime.chan

demonfromhellWestley666

ted009

tracky skAAr

Kokiiru-kun

Thanks to all of you guys for reading and making this worthwhile. I think I might take a little break from stories to focus on school, but I may come out with a few one shots not limited to Bleach. To anyone I failed to mention, thank you, and sorry I missed you. To anyone else…Thanks for reading.

Dragonball Z, Avatar; the Last Airbender, The Dark Knight, Batman T.V. shows, Batman Comics, Ruroni Kenshin, Boondocks Saints, Samurai Jack, and Bleach itself were all things that influenced this story. I do not own any of them, so don't sue me, this is just for fun not profit. Thank you for reading, stay safe, stay alive.

Sincerely,

_**GoldDragon08**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Darkest Before Dawn **

_Chapter 15: Invasion_

_**GoldDragon08**_: The time has come! I've waited long enough, and have decided on starting this story anew! I don't own Bleach…

"Sir, there is an anomaly." A scientist at NASA came to report to his supervisor.

"What is it?" The supervisor asked.

"Take a look at what the Hubble telescope took a picture of." The scientist gave his supervisor the picture.

"A star, right?" the supervisor said. "Wait. It's a pentagon? Is something wrong within the telescope? Does it need repairs? Run diagnostics on it and see if this remains."

"Sir," The scientist said. "I already ran all the tests I knew on the telescope. It is working at full potential, and has never been better."

Suddenly, another scientist ran into the room.

"You two better come and see this."

The three men came back into the room which governed over the pictures that the Hubble telescope took. 50 scientists were at different work stations monitoring the Hubble telescope as well as other telescopes across the Earth. They all reported that the same anomaly was occurring. On a huge screen were more than a hundred small pentagons, blue or white in color. Then, as more pentagons appeared, it seemed that they were all connected to each other. Then, the picture changed. Something was coming through the pentagons; something with four white rings glowing around it. It seemed to be a giant multilayered platform of some sort that stretched out far into space. The pentagons all disappeared, and left the craft just floating there in space. Suddenly, two black holes formed at the opposite sides of the craft.

Satellites all around the Hubble started moving away from their orbits. They were being sucked into those black holes. The Hubble Telescope began moving. The images began becoming less focused, and within seconds, the connection was lost.

"What the hell is going on?" The main scientist, the supervisor said. "Is this for real? Are you guys fucking with me again, I swear I'm going to fire each motherfucker in here if that's the case."

"No, sir." The first scientist said. "This is very real."

"Check the status of the telescope!" The supervisor ordered.

Every scientist in the room went to work to try and communicate with other agencies to try and get information about what happened to the Hubble Telescope. This took four hours to complete.

"Sir." The scientist said.

"What is it?" The supervisor said.

"It's been-" The scientist started to say. "It's gone."

"Shit!" The supervisor said. "Get me the President!"

* * *

The Russian Space Agency: Known for its competition against the United States, they had developed telescopes and scanners much like the United States. They all saw the same thing:

The giant platform in space as well as the black holes that sucked up every last satellite orbiting Earth was accounted for. NASA and the other Space Agencies around the world lost contact with the International Space Station. The leaders of the United Nations had an Emergency Meeting. They all looked at the footage. They could see that the Earth was under attack. So that they would not induce worldwide panic, the United Nations decided not to relay any information to the media. But people everywhere who started losing their satellite television complained to their companies. GPS Positioning services as well as satellite phones everywhere were disconnected. Every satellite service provider was ordered to keep quiet. They told the customers that because of a solar flare, the satellites were knocked out of commission. It was told that the flares were not harmful, so people lived their lives as they had. The ones who could not go on without satellite turned to cable, and were blissfully unaware of what was happening. Those who had telescopes in their houses could see the space platforms, but the radiation from it made it seem different than what the Space Agencies saw. They believed that what they were seeing was something created by the solar flares.

* * *

The view of Earth was magnificent. Billions of Alien Hollows roared, trying to get a first look of what could be their last hope to find food. Travelling Trillions of miles through space over Billions of years, devouring life from planet to planet, these beings could never find a world quite like Earth that could sustain them for while at least. The Earth glowed blue not just because of the water that took up much of the Earth's area but because of the Spiritual Pressure that the whole world gave off. Standing front row center on the giant space structure was the leader and strongest Arrancar class Hollow. This being had Green scaly skin, with eyes that glowed red. It was a humanoid, looking just like a human but its face was too flat. It wore black rags, and had a sword similar to a Zanpakuto on its left side. Unlike all of the Hollows that travelled with it, this being did not have a hole on its body. The only trace of a Hollow mask was a white diamond on its chin. He turned around to look at all of the Hollows that had travelled with him to Earth. There were mixtures of shapes, different power levels, and all were hungry. Eating each other had proved to be too costly although the weakest were always sacrificed. There were many Arrancar class Hollows as well. Two of which approached the Arrancar in the front.

"Release the spell." One of them said to the first. "Let us feast on this planet's souls. It is time!"

"Yes," The other Arrancar that came up to the first said. "We need to feed!"

"Wait." The first Arrancar said. "Every world as a Reaper, so let's make things more interesting. Before we unleash the Tide of the Hungry, let's let them prepare to defend their people. We all hate Reapers, for they have always proved to be a nuisance. Let's get this one to defend their planet, and we will crush them, proving to all the beings on this planet that we cannot be defeated."

"Remember what happened last time?" The second Arrancar said. "The Reaper had trained a few others by the time the Hungry were about to consume them. The time before that, a Reaper had created a shield to protect the planet."

"You forget that we still consumed those planets." The third Arrancar said. "But you do have a point. Let's send a few of our elites to see what we are up against."

"Yes." The first Arrancar said. "I will lift the seal for a few Arrancars to go through."

He unleashed his Zanpakuto, tearing a hole in an invisible barrier that was visible only to him. He put up a filtration barrier, and leapt through. The two other Arrancars remained, and went to get their scouts. The First Arrancar, clad in black flew into Earth's atmosphere. Unbeknownst to him, he was being watched. A massive, black spaceship, the _Absolute_, remained behind the moon, observing the movements of the massive platforms. The robot monitored the rest of the platform, observing as the platform dissected in several places, going to the different planets in the Solar System. This massive construction was made purely out of Spiritual Energy, similar to Kido or Cero. The Hollows were not just invading Earth; they had their eyes on every soul in the Solar System as well. People needed to be warned. From inside the ship, a robot captain used the ship's controls to monitor the action. From deep within the ship, there was a creaking sound. A hangar door opened, and a sleek black craft roared to Earth.

* * *

It was winter. School went on like it had in the past. The students came and went, doing homework, thinking about sex, doing sex, thinking about drugs and alcohol, doing those substances, fighting each other, and loving each other. Soul Society worked ceaselessly. They brought back every single citizen of Karakura Town who were taken to Asylums. Their minds were erased, so they knew not of what happened during the fall. The classes were as full as ever. Chad, Uryu, Tatsuki, and Orihime hung out more, because they were the few people who remembered what happened. The days went by, and people could feel the festiveness in the air as it came closer to the Winter Solstice.

The Kurosaki Family lived on, helping people who needed it. The same could be said about Ryuken Ishida and his Hospital. Crime decreased. The appearance of Hollows in Karakura Town had decreased dramatically, making it seem that they were not leaving Hueco Mundo.

It was cold, but things could not have been more…_perfect_.

King Reiou had been busy assigning roles to the New Soul Society. Those without powers were given roles that aided in Research and Development, Agriculture, Construction, Alcohol, and Sex. The good king knew that the citizens of Soul Society might want some drugs, so he was lenient in some cases, but prohibited some drugs. If they were convicted of crimes three times, they would be punished. As for the rebuilding of Soul Society's best, King Reiou decided to make Renji Abarai Captain of one Squad. Byakuya Kuchiki took back his role as Captain of Squad Six.

Squad Eleven was usually under the command of a Captain with the title, Kenpachi, so a new Kenpachi had to be appointed, and Ikkaku Madarame had to give up being Captain of the Squad he had been part of for years. Ashido Kano was now appointed to this role because his swordsmanship was astounding. Kano had not used Shikai or Bankai, and fought Hollows by himself for hundreds of years. Soul Society awarded him the title of Kenpachi, and Ikkaku was transferred to Squad Three, where Kira Izuru was Lieutenant. Renji could choose what Squad he wanted, so he chose Squad Five. He was finally the same rank as Captain Kuchiki.

Because of her bravery and sacrifice during the final battle, Rukia Kuchiki was awarded, and promoted. She could now become the lieutenant of any Squad she wanted, instead of being Ikkaku's or Ashido's own. Renji had thought to speak to her privately on other matters, but she surprised him; she was now going to be _his_ Vice-Captain. Renji was shocked and the fact that Rukia wanted to be closer to him…

However, King Reiou also had a special task for Rukia, since she was the closest Soul Reaper to Ichigo Kurosaki.

Orihime continued laughing with Tatsuki and Chizuru, but when she thought no one was looking while Tatsuki pummeled Chizuru for doing something perverted to Orihime, she looked at Ichigo's desk, which was bare. He had not been seen in weeks…Not since the final battle…and the last person to see him was the Spirit King himself…

* * *

_Dear Dad, Yuzu, and Karin,_

_My trip to China is going great! I'm sorry that I haven't written in a long while, but I have been busy. I have met a cute girl, and she seems to like my hair, which is an awesome change. Don't you dare think dirty things, dad, I know you would! _

_Yuzu, I eat okay every day, but I really do miss your cooking. You work so hard for all of us, and you do most of the chores around the house. You would be disappointed in me, because I'm really messy. Don't worry about it; after seeing everything that I do that you clean up, I feel ashamed. I will help you more around the house when I get back. I can't just let a squirt like you do everything and have no fun. I miss you._

_Karin, China has an awesome soccer team for girls. But it's only for the really young girls, so I don't know if you would want to join something like that. I'm thinking about sending a letter and report to someone in Japan, and even Karakura Town about creating a program to train girls to play soccer. Think about it, you won't have just boys to play with. You will have other girls._

_Dad, the clinics here are different than the one you own. They use medicines and potions that I have never seen before. If you want, I can send you the ingredients. Maybe they will work for you? That would mean you would help more people and get more profits. You could pay for more things. Yuzu and Karin could have the things that they always wanted: Karin wanted a pair of shoes with cleats on them, and Yuzu wanted a new sewing kit. I'll be sure to bring back souvenirs for you all!_

_Love,_

_Ichigo Kurosaki_

* * *

Rukia read the letter over to make sure everything was written properly. Would Ichigo use to word 'love' in a letter to his family? Rukia assumed that he would not, but things weren't always what they seemed with Ichigo Kurosaki. This was the tenth letter she had written, preparing to send it to the Kurosaki's. But first, Research and Development had to change it so that it looked like Ichigo's writing. Soul Society had pulled an assignment Ichigo had written, and kept a copy on file. They used the sample to make letters signed by 'Ichigo'. They had written reports and letters to people throughout Japan, China, and Karakura Town. Soul Reapers implanted memories into the teachers' and students heads saying that Ichigo had accepted a trip to china to make a huge report, so that Karakura High School could learn from the Chinese. Of course this was not so…Only a select few knew the truth…

* * *

Ryuken Ishida kept the room off limits. He had tried time and time again to find out what really happened. It was a private room in the hospital used for someone who needed to heal from wounds or get better from illnesses. Signs of a fight were evident all over the room. Scorch marks were all on the walls. The bed had been cut up, as if someone was trying to stab something that kept getting away. The window had been blown out. There were even traces of blood on the ground. One trace of blood came from Ichigo Kurosaki. Another trace of blood was _made by someone who knew how to make a gigai._

There were no signs of either getting out of the room except for the window. Ryuken had told Isshin Kurosaki and Kisuke Urahara about this. They had resigned to keep it a secret. Urahara went right to Squad One Captain Yamamoto and told him, and then King Reiou was told as well. The five men knew what might happen if word got out…Rukia Kuchiki was sworn to secrecy, and had to lie to everyone in her new squad, and when she went to deliver letters to the school, she had to lie again to Uryu, Chad, and Orihime. To everyone in the world, Ichigo was taking a vacation. People, especially those who knew that he went to Purgatory assumed that he needed to get away because he had suffered greatly, and needed a break.

Orihime and Rukia had similar feelings towards Ichigo, and could not wait to see him…but Rukia knew that it might not happen. She had to keep up the façade that he was alright, that the hero of Karakura Town and Soul Society was alive and well. But knowing that he was _missing_ drove Rukia crazy. It was heart wrenching to see Yuzu Kurosaki smile at reading LIES that Rukia conjured up. Rukia did notice the looks on both Karin and Isshin's faces as they read the letters. Karin was an amateur, and did not really know how to sense for people, but if she tried, she could sense people with Spiritual Powers. Isshin tried to joke around and smile, and for a while, Rukia thought that he believed that Ichigo was in China. But then, Urahara called Rukia to his shop, and Isshin was waiting. He told her the truth; that he was an ex-Soul Reaper Captain, and had killed the Arrancar Grand Fisher. Kon even backed him up. Kon was in his stuffed toy lion body and remained so because Ichigo's body was never found.

King Reiou had Gin Ichimaru interrogated. Mayuri Kurotsuchi was in charge of _persuading_ Ichimaru to tell the truth about everything Aizen had planned. He told them repeatedly about everything he knew, and yet they kept drilling him, questioning him day, and night, torturing him until he could not take anymore, and broke into sobs.

When Ichimaru thought things could not get worse, Rangiku Matsumoto came to see him. He could not bear the way she looked at him, with pity in her eyes. She spoke to him, but he yelled at her to leave. And that was the last he saw of her. The days continued to drag on. Ichimaru did not know what was worse; the physical and mental torture Kurotsuchi had cooked up, or the time spent alone with his thoughts, regrets, and unfulfilled desires. It was inevitable: He was going to die. He had shooed away the only person that may have had a trace of love for him…and then there was no one.

_I want to die! I want to die! _Ichimaru dragged his hands on the walls below the only window, drawing blood from his fingertips and smearing it on the wall. _I want to die!_ _I want to die! I want to die! I want to die! I want to die! I want to die! I want to die! I want to die! I want to die! I want to die! I want to die! But first…I want someone to love me…despite all the horrible things that I have done. Can I have someone's forgiveness? Can someone answer my prayers?_

There was no god, no spirit, and no letter. There were no voices, no one sending a signal, and no footsteps coming towards him. There was nothing but darkness around Ichimaru, the smell of the blood on the wall, and the roar of his thoughts in his head to keep him company.

* * *

The Grim Reaper sat upon an oak thrown, wearing black armor. Their face was hidden under a spell, making it seem that the Grim Reaper had no head. A black hood hid that also. The Garden of Eden or the original plane that humans had existed in was the new position of the Grim Reaper. It was the Grim Reaper's job to protect this place, to make sure that no one else knew about it. Animal souls came and went as they pleased, not knowing or caring about the place they went in. The Grim Reaper had ventured out sometimes, and had many adventures, but that was hundreds of years ago. The Grim Reaper had asked for those who appointed the Grim Reaper this position to allow them a few companions. Thus, three other beings were sent to obey the Grim Reaper's orders. On this day, the sun was shining, birds sang, and the animals continued living. All of a sudden, there was a blur of movement. A young woman in a black cloak ran towards the Grim Reaper's throne. This woman had white skin, purple hair and violet eyes. Too many men, she would seem to be attractive, but the Grim Reaper knew better than to let this woman out of sight. This woman was a very experienced warrior, with amazing skills that none all over the Earth could ever know.

"Mother," She said, bowing down. "There is an intruder."

The Grim Reaper stood up, moving a hand over her face to undo the spell as well as remove the hood from her head. A black woman with caramel eyes and white hair, pulled back into a ponytail, the Grim Reaper did not look a day over 35, except for her hair.

"Raven, where is the intruder?" The Grim Reaper asked, running at once to come to Raven's side.

"This way." The younger woman, Raven, literally turned into a bird, and flew above the trees.

The Grim Reaper leapt into the air, jumping from branch to branch, tree to tree, and sometimes leaping high into the air to come down farther away. Suddenly, there was the sound of battle, and an explosion. Another young woman with blue hair tied up into two, long pigtails, wearing a long black, leather jacket with a white star on the back and black clothes was fighting using a black sword against another being, whose sword skills seemed to match the woman's. It was the Arrancar from space, the one who had stood on board the massive energy platform wearing black rags.

Raven turned into black energy, and surrounded the Arrancar, who used a red Cero attack to blow away Raven's energy. The Grim Reaper leapt into the middle of the fighting, putting up hands to her daughters for them to cease the fighting.

"What do you want?" The Grim Reaper spoke in the ancient tongue, from when Spiritual Beings first came to Earth.

The alien looked utterly surprised, but remembered to speak.

"My name is Aku." He said in the ancient tongue. "I am here for your world. I have travelled for billions of years across the stars. I have devoured billions of beings. I am much stronger than any Reaper. I give you this knowledge now to warn you. There are more like me up there in the sky. They are most hungry, and want to devour every soul on this planet. We are not without honor, for I am willing to give you as much time as I can to get ready to defend your world. I am not sure how long I can give, but make no mistake, we will -"

There was a crash from behind Aku. From the crater rose up a massive, mechanical behemoth, that was all black. Its optic sensors glowed red. It seemed to be a humanoid, but had metal plating on its back in triangular shapes. It flung its arms over its head, and tried attacking Aku. Aku slashed the behemoth, but basically didn't do a thing to it. The right arm turned into cannon, and blasted Aku. Aku screeched, and fell, burned to a crisp. The behemoth picked up Aku, but the alien responded by stabbing the Behemoth in the eye while sending Spiritual Pressure to burn up the Behemoth. The Behemoth let go of Aku, and watched as Aku flew up into the heavens.

"What the hell are you?" The Grim Reaper asked her daughters ready to attack.

"My name is Nemesis." The machine said also in the ancient tongue of spirits long dead. "I have grave news for your world. I have been following this massive group of spiritual nomads that devour worlds. My world has yet to be devoured, but I have been commissioned by a special group to take care of this. We have been fighting these Nomads for eons, but have lost many souls. That is why only machines have been sent to Earth. They cannot sense our energy, but can sense a Soul's energy.

"How do we know that you are speaking the truth?" The woman with pigtails said, powering up her sword with her blue spiritual pressure.

Her eyes turned blue as her weapon changed into a massive cannon that replicated the form of Nemesis' own, even in size. She held the cannon, but the Grim Reaper held up her hand.

"Relax, Mato." She said, and then turned to Nemesis. "You've come too late. They are here, and as you can see, we just met their leader."

"Leader?" Nemesis said. "That was not their leader."

"What?"

"That was a mere servant, who never is supposed to fight. What we've been fighting against, what is above your world right now is a fighting force numbering in the trillions. My companions and I have always fought to save worlds, but this time we have lost. You need our help."

"That may be, but if you've already lost, what hope is there to find in help of your kind?"

"The power that can defeat this armada of nomads is found in the Hell of your world. The problem is that this power has destroyed worlds, and can only be accessed by someone powerful. A Hell Spore."

The Grim Reaper's eyes widened. In case that the powerful souls in Hell grew too powerful for the Hell Guardians, or if someone powerful turned Hell into something else entirely, five Hell Spores were created, being stored in the five pillars of Hell. These Hell Spores had the power to destroy Hell ten times over. The Grim Reaper was in charge of never destroying Hell, and to deal with the evil souls of Hell. She was also supposed to let only the most righteous of beings to enter the Garden of Eden. So far, only a few souls existed in the Garden. She knew all about the Hell Spores.

"What you are suggesting goes against the Code of the Reapers." The Grim Reaper said to Nemesis. "This will totally throw things into disarray. It will ruin our structure."

"It is either the structure of your world suffers," Nemesis said. "Or your world perishes. I wish there was another way, but there is not."

"Why have you named yourself Nemesis?" Raven asked from behind the Grim Reaper. "For all we know, this could be an alien trick to let you gain the power to destroy our world."

"My name should not matter." Nemesis replied. "I used to be a conqueror, but those days are finished. My power was nothing compared to these Nomads. I love battle, so I follow where these beings go. It is my job to relay this message to you, and to anyone you think can help."

"Raven, stand down." The Grim Reaper said. "Nemesis, I need more time. Do you think you can give us that?"

"We'll try." He replied, "For what it's worth, I am sorry about causing such damage to your beautiful garden."

Nemesis leapt into the air, and transformed into a more aerodynamic form. His jets came online, and he rose to the Heavens, moving out of the Dimension of Eden.

"Mother," Mato said, placing her hand on her mother's shoulder. "What can we do?"

"My children." The Grim Reaper said to Raven and Mato while stroking Mato's brown face. "Ready for war. You both need to summon our comrades in Hell. Raven, I know your relationship with your father is strained, but we need him now."

"Yes mother!" Both daughters said without complaint.

They used Shunpo and were gone.

"Spirit Kings of the Earth." The Grimm Reaper whispered. "I need your presence."

* * *

The Spirit King looked up from his paperwork. He was about to seal the deal to sending more funds to the effort to find Ichigo Kurosaki when he heard the voice. He stood up. His robotic guards looked to him curiously.

"Omega, Gamma." Reiou ordered two guards. "Analyze the message that just came."

The two robots were the best at doing this, but they shook their heads.

"We heard nothing sir." Gamma replied for the both of them.

Reiou's eyes widened. He had not heard something like that in a very long time, Millennia's in fact. He looked to two other servants.

"Get me Kiro Hikifune, now!" Reiou ordered. "And bring me my weapon."

The Captain of Zero Squad came to the King's quarters, and was on edge. It was rare that the king would order someone to interrupt the Captain from her training.

"Sir?" Hikifune said, bowing humbly.

"Protect Soul Society, but more importantly, protect the souls, and my family." Reiou ordered.

"Sir?" Hikifune said, shocked. "What exactly are you ordering me to do?"

"I have been summoned." Reiou said. "I have to meet my superior."

"Superior?" Hikifune repeated, frowning. "But, who is higher than you, our god-king?"

"My sister," Reiou said, taking his golden sword from the servant.

Reiou quickly took off the layers of his clothing until he was only wearing a white kimono, which all Soul Reapers wore underneath their black exterior. Reiou's long hair seemed to also get a bit shorter. He placed his sword into his sash.

"Alpha, Beta, watch over the Prince and his Sister." Reiou ordered his robot guards. "Gamma, Omega, go to Captain Kurotsuchi and find out what's happening with the other Soul Societies."

"Other Soul Societies?" Hikifune was quite disturbed by this turn of events. "Sir, this seems to be big, bigger than that Aizen incident."

"Hikifune," Reiou said, while walking past the Captain towards the exit. "You're better off not knowing."

"Whisky, Zulu, Delta, on me." Reiou told three other robots who jogged to catch up to the king. "Oh, and Hikifune, all you robots; make sure no one knows about this. Use immense caution when speaking to my wife, and use your discretion to speak to the other Captains, especially Yamamoto, the oldest Soul Reaper we have."

"Sir!" The robots and Hikifune saluted.

Reiou opened a door. It seemed to be to outside. He closed it, and pulled a key from his sleeve, and slipped it into the lock. He turned the key, and they opened the door. He had turned the door into a Senkaimon. Four Hell Butterflies fluttered out and around the four beings as they started walking through the gateway. The door closed after them.

* * *

They were all different, yet all shared the same names. They were the Spirit Kings and Queens from all the different Soul Societies in the world. Some were very active in how Soul Society functioned. Some of them, like BLEACH's King Reiou, had opted for a very private life; away from the goings on of the world and their Soul Societies. They all had gold spiky hair, but there was one with spiky red hair, from Malaysia. There was also a bald one (The Chinese Reiou). All of them were seated in a circle. Their guards all stood behind them. Some of them spoke to each other, while others, like Japan (BLEACH's) Reiou's guards did not speak at all, and only looked for threats. They all travelled on a cloud.

"Why are we all here?" The Philippines _Queen _Reiou asked the Grim Reaper, who stood in the center with her hood up. "You have taken us from our families, and from our lives, what for? Did you miss us, _brother_, or are you just making sure we all kept our hair styles?"

"It's happening." The Grim Reaper. "Talk to humans at Space Agencies. Look for more information if you have to, but it is happening now. Above Earth and right now attacking the other planets in this Solar System is a nomadic group of Hollows numbering in the Trillions."

"What?" Tibet's Reiou said. "There's Hollow everywhere. We can deal with them in the same way, killing all of them."

"Speak for yourself." The Chinese Reiou said. "I have not needed to interfere with my Soul Society in hundreds, no thousands of years. I can leave, I don't care. All I need is the riches that we have to come with us."

"But how can we fight them?" Japan (BLEACH's) Reiou asked. "Some of us may not be doing our jobs, I admit, I have not ruled Soul Society as I should have, but if there really is a threat out there, should we not see through it that we can save our countries, let alone our Soul Societies?"

"You all don't understand." The Grim Reaper. "This is not open to debate. If you do not lead your armies, you will be considered hostile, and we will find you, your families, your guards, and kill every last person in our way. You think you might get reincarnated, but think again. I need everyone: The End of Days is upon Earth right now. We need every ally, every robot, and every monster if we can even hope to fight this threat."

The Kings and Queens of the Soul Societies started mumbling to each other.

"What kind of forces are we talking about?" The American King Reiou asked.

"They are advanced, highly trained force that has not been seen ever in my lifetime." The Grim Reaper replied. "They have had decades of training, many wars, and some clashes with the Grim Reapers of other worlds."

Japan's King Reiou stood up and looked to the sky. Using telescopic vision, he looked up into the heavens and found the Space Platform. He gazed farther and saw the Hollows. Reiou closed his eyes, and fell to his knees, gasping for air. It had felt like a fist had closed around his windpipe. There was no chance at all. Earth was finished. He looked to his guards. He rose to his feet, and turned around, but said over his shoulder to the Grim Reaper:

"I just want to know what happened to one person." He said. "One soul is out there, and I have no idea what happened to him. He's missing. He is powerful."

"Ichigo Kurosaki's fate will remain the same as the other human beings." The Grim Reaper said coldly. "He will die. It does not matter how."

Reiou bent his head, pulling out his gold Zanpakuto. He opened up the gates, and a Senkaimon opened up, with Hell Butterflies floating down around him and his three guards.

"Zulu, Delta, remain here and protect the Grim Reaper." Reiou ordered. "Make sure nothing happens to my superior."

"Sir!" The robots saluted as Reiou and Whisky left the other Spiritual Leaders staring daggers at his back for his absurd order to the two robots.

_What the hell do I say to Yamamoto? _Reiou thought. _If Kurotsuchi sees anything, then Yamamoto will surely know. My family's lives hangs in the balance. All of those Hollows will attack Earth. It doesn't matter how many Hollows we have that will fight back, they will all be destroyed. The Soul Reapers everywhere will be wiped out, and everyone else, powerful or not will be killed. This isn't a war; it's a slaughter. What for? If the Hollows in space are like ours, why are they not attacking each other? I need to be better than how I was before, like I did when I let Section 46 die and Aizen stole the Hogyoku. It's ironic: I finally return to Soul Society when we're about to be killed._

Reiou entered his throne room. Kurotsuchi himself was there with Nemu. Gamma and Omega were standing off to the side. Kurotsuchi had a sour look on his face.

"What is the report, Captain Kurotsuchi?" King Reiou asked. "Has there been any contact with the other Soul Societies?"

"This is quite frustrating." Mayuri Kurotsuchi seethed. "I went through every avenue I could think of in the hours you left me, but I could not establish contact with the other Soul Societies. I even had Nemu here send mail in the World of the Living, but it will take too long to get a response, if their addresses are correct. But, I found out that there was someone else I could contact."

"Who was it?" Reiou asked Mayuri.

"Sosuke Aizen, in Hueco Mundo." Mayuri replied, with much disdain over being tricked by Aizen before. "He claims that he has located five Vasto Lorde. Using the small sliver of Hogyouku that was within Ichigo Kurosaki's soul, he made them stronger. He now has that piece of Hogyoku, and there is no doubt that he now has the capabilities of creating a new Hogyoku. Of course he does not know of the other Soul Societies. He is willing to sit down and talk to you, in a negotiation to take place in the World of the Living; Karakura Town."

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" Reiou's eyes widened. "Is he alive? Did Aizen kill him?"

"I have no idea, my King." Mayuri bowed. "All I know is that whatever is happening is making Aizen…_fearful_, or at least gives me that impression. His mind is that of a Psychopath. I have no need of a mind such as his since I have already analyzed a psychopath's brain before. Something is happening in the world. For some reason, some governments have started having discussions of building their arsenal of nuclear weapons. But other officials are _laughing_. They think Earth cannot meet the threat, so obviously they are afraid. I demand to know what threat that is."

"Vice-Captain Nemu." King Reiou said to the girl, who bowed but maintained a blank look on her face. "Summon the other Captains and Vice-Captains. Gamma, go to the prison and release Gin Ichimaru. Bring all of them here to me, now."

Nemu and Gamma left the palace to send messages or go to the prison.

"War is upon us, Captain Mayuri." Reiou said, and then turned to Omega and Whisky. "You two get my family and prepare yourself for the journey back to the meeting place of the Spirit Rulers."

Mayuri's eyes widened. He had not known that there was more than one King Reiou. What other things remained a secret?

* * *

Aizen looked at the picture of the platform that hovered in space. Aizen looked to the container which held the last piece of Hogyoku. It was fully awake, but it was quite unremarkable. It was nothing compared to the whole object Kisuke Urahara had created. He had created the Ouken with the whole Hogyoku, leaving nothing back for himself. Now, it appeared that his life was in more jeopardy than usual. It was just a massive force of Hollows waiting above Earth for them to try something. Aizen heard someone clear his throat from behind him.

"Sir." An Arrancar said. "We have received word from Soul Society. King Reiou has agreed to meet you in Karakura Town. Kisuke Urahara will be the host of the meeting. May I ask why they would agree to such a meeting?"

"Earth's salvation of course." Aizen smiled. "All you need to do is follow the orders. I will know if they plan on double-crossing me, as they probably think that I would do to them. They can be bought. They can be bribed. They can be hurt. The only thing they fear is the death that awaits them should they disobey the Kings of Earh. In my hand lies the ability to transform me from Master Soul Reaper to something more. They don't know what will happen should they cross us, but you should be ready. Tell the others of course."

"Yes of course," The Arrancar replied. "All I need is more power."

"Then that's what you'll get." Aizen said. "As a matter of fact, if this negotiation goes well with Soul Society, then you'll be honored by being given a rank to fight against the Angels."

"Thank you," the Arrancar said.

Aizen turned back to the picture of the Space Platform as the Arrancar left the chambers. She walked a while until she entered the Dome of Los Noches, where the sky was bright blue.

* * *

Yamamoto was still adjusting to his place at the left side of King Reiou. Captain Hikifune was on his right. The other Captains and Ichimaru fell into lines.

"What do you want to do with me, King Reiou?" Ichimaru asked the king quite bluntly. "Do you wish to execute me?"

"Aizen lives." The Spirit King replied. "He wishes to have a truce with Soul Society."

"That bastard?" Captain Komamura bellowed. "He cannot be trusted. He must be destroyed at once. King Reiou, let me be the one to lead my squad against the threat Hueco Mundo still poses."

"Captain Kurotsuchi." King Reiou said. "Present to them what you know."

"Alright." Mayuri got up in front of all the Captains, the King, and Ichimaru. "Alright! Nemu, activate the presentation. Early this morning, the United States' Hubble Telescope took the picture of something that has absorbed the Earth's satellites. I have tried to use sophisticated methods to try and pinpoint the origin of this threat, but not only was my Squad unsuccessful, something is blocking our communications and information gathering methods. This new threat is not just dangerous for Japan, but it threatens the whole world. I find their methods quite interesting, and it should be noted that if we had their technology-"

"Thank you, Captain Kurotsuchi." King Reiou said. "Although our long distance communication is being blocked, we can still communicate with the Soul Reapers in Japan. I'm ordering a full mission abortion on all fronts. Every Soul Reaper, human with powers, or Quincy must be debriefed about the situation. We are under attack, ladies and gentlemen. Even Hollow are affected. This goes beyond any of us, and anything anyone else had to deal with before. Prepare your messages and get your subordinates ready for the fight of their lives."

* * *

New York City never sleeps. The lights are always on, and people are always walking to and from some place. You would not notice a dark hallway, with no sign or light. It was a bar, with a few barflies. They drank back the sauce and spoke to each other about tales they told a million times. These were tales about amazing feats, strange powers, and Soul Reapers. They had seen it all, and had nothing left to prove to the world. No one noticed, but a long time ago, it must have been in the 1970s; someone had come into the bar, and put a cylinder shaped device in the corner. It remained out of sight and out of mind, and people just assumed it was a random piece of trash. However, it was not just some piece of trash.

As always, the bar patrons laughed and drank as the bartender wiped a glass clean. All of a sudden, the cylinder started vibrating. In the middle, it started glowing. The patrons all looked on in awe as a thin streak appeared in the air. All of a sudden, someone parted the time and space around it, as if it was curtains, and walked out of what seemed to be a tear. Whoever they were wore thick, regal gold and silver armor that covered them from head to foot. They looked around and spotted the bartender.

"Is it time?" The bartender asked the man, who simply nodded. "Can we do anything to stop it?"

"I'm not sure if I could stop it." The armored person said. "But I will surely try. All you can do is hope for the best, and try to live out the last days as best you can."

"That bad, huh?" The bartender said, and immediately put down the glass and cloth. "Alright, everyone, out now!"

A few patrons mumbled something, but they knew they could not do anything to help the situation. They left the bar.

"Let's go." The bartender said, taking off his apron, going into a back room to retrieve his jacket and hat.

They left the bar together, and the bartender locked the door. He looked up into the sky, and squinted, spotting Nemesis in flight mode.

"He's going to be headed towards the tower downtown." The bartender said. "Let's go."

The two men waved down a cab, and were driven down town. They stopped at their desired location, and looked up. They could see that the machine landed and transformed into its humanoid form.

The armored person wrapped their arm around the bartender's waist, and they jumped up to the top of the tower, where they would meet Nemesis.

"At ease!" The bartender put up his arms in surrender. "I'm only here for your entertainment. I just have a word with you, messenger."

"You already know why I'm here, don't you." Nemesis surmised. "I guess it is up to me to get you to the meeting place for all of Earth's armies who are going to fight when it is time."

"How will we know it's time to fight?" The armored person asked. "How will we know?"

"That's easy." The bartender said. "Follow the screams."

* * *

A fist slammed into his face again, and again. Ichigo Kurosaki was feeling groggy, and his body was in much pain. This was his human body, not his Soul Reaper body. He was imprisoned in an energy contraption that kept his arms and legs behind him in a huge rectangular prism, and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was letting himself go, pummeling Ichigo's face as he laughed maniacally.

"Oh thank fucking Aizen!" Grimmjow said in between punches. "I can't believe he left that couple of morons in charge."

The entrance to the dungeon had been blasted open. The two guards who had been in charge of keeping Ichigo were dead, lying in pools of their own blood. Both of their heads were blown off from Bala.

"You afraid to face me one-on-one?" Ichigo barely whispered.

"What'd you say?" Grimmjow pulled Ichigo's hair. "You want to say that again?"

"I believe he said that you are a coward." A female voice said from the shadows.

Wearing the normal Arrancar gear with a long flowing white jacket and a light green sheathe for her Zanpakuto. On her head was half a helmet with a horn. There was a Hollow Hole in her neck. Her black hair flowed down around her shoulders. Her pale face showed no emotion, however her green emerald eyes glared hatefully at Grimmjow.

"Oh shit," Grimmjow laughed as he saw the being that walked up to him and Ichigo. "Ulquiorra had a sex change! Oh my fucking ass!"

"Not quite." A monotone voice said from behind the female.

Ulquiorra Schiffer walked up beside his female half. The Hollow Helmets they on their heads were on the opposite sides. Same with their Zanpakuto. Ichigo's eyes widened as he looked at the two beings, sensing their Spiritual Pressure.

They were nothing like the original Ulquiorra, but together, they were more powerful than Grimmjow.

"You should not be in here Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said. "You have disobeyed Aizen for the last time!"

"No you listen," Grimmjow said. "I don't care what you think you were back then, but now, I'm strongest in this room!"

"I don't doubt that." The female Ulquiorra said. "But together, we win in any scenario."

_Hollows. _Ichigo thought. _That fight together…In their world, nothing might not matter, but when there is another being that understands; their beliefs might be different. Their other half matters. There is hope that Ulquiorra can see life from a different side now. I can't waste time on psychology though, even without being a Hollow, I've faced beings that still wanted me dead. _

"You're gonna have to kill me," Grimmjow continued, unsheathing his Zanpakuto. "If you really believe that. Because right now, I'm not in the mood for taking prisoners!"

Ulquiorra and his other half unsheathed their Zanpakuto in one blink of an eye. The male was left-handed, the female right handed.

"I ain't afraid!" Grimmjow fired a Cero at the two Schiffers.

The Cero blasted the doorway to the dungeon away, revealing a long dark hallway with huge pillars. Metal hitting metal was heard as Grimmjow and the Schiffers fought each other. Ulquiorra and the female version did not say anything as they fought together against Grimmjow, who laughed and swore all the time. Pillars were blown apart, as pieces of Los Noches was blown away or open. Holes appeared in the great structure as they fought.

"Piece of shit!" Grimmjow fired multiple Bala at Ulquiorra and his other half.

Masterfully, they protected not just themselves, but each other. They used their Zanpakuto to block and scatter the Bala. One Bala was deflected in Ichigo's direction. For the whole battle, Ichigo had kept his eyes closed, concentrating. The Bala moving through the air shot right to his face. He opened his eyes, and his pupils were yellow. The Bala was attracted to his left hand. It shattered the energy containment prism that held Ichigo. A white cross appeared on Ichigo's left wrist. He absorbed the Bala and the energy prism together. His face and body healed nearly instantly as he roared to life. And then he closed his eyes again, becoming normal. He opened his eyes as Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and the other half glared in surprise at him. Ichigo opened his eyes and his eyes were hazel for an instant. They glowed blue as he summoned blue Spiritual Pressure to his hands. Flames burst from his hands. He blasted the area behind him, and under his feet appeared a blue board made from Spiritual Particles. He rocked out of the dungeon area, and went behind pillars on the left. Grimmjow blasted Cero into the area.

Ichigo raised his left hand, and showed the white cross that seemed to be tattooed to his wrist. The Cero went into the cross, and suddenly, Ichigo moved faster than before. Ulquiorra and his other half chased after Ichigo, who appeared between them going the opposite way. He leapt into the air, firing two bursts of blue fire from his right fist, and left leg. His body tumbled in the air as he landed on the blue board of Spiritual Particles. Grimmjow used sonido, appearing in front of Ichigo. Ichigo stopped two feet away from Grimmjow as he swung his Zanpakuto, but the Spiritual Particles changed form into a raging blue fire, engulfing the Espada in flames. Grimmjow leapt out of the flames, burnt from the high temperature. Ichigo fired a blue lightning bolt right at Grimmjow. Ulquiorra and his other half came running, and then all of a sudden, their feet got stuck on something. They were ten feet away from Ichigo. They looked down, and saw that he had laid a kido trap for their feet. Ichigo turned around and summoned kido to his hands. He blasted a white lightning bolt. They instantly responded with a Cero that blew the rest of the pillars down that were closest to them. Ichigo leapt into the air as he brought the house down over Ulquiorra and the other.

"You think you're good?" Grimmjow aimed a Cero point blank at Ichigo's head from behind him. "Take this, bitch!"

Grimmjow fired. Ichigo was no longer there. Grimmjow didn't care if his Cero ripped into the area around the Schiffers. All of a sudden, he felt a piercing heat in the middle of his back. Ichigo concentrated a blue flame so hot that it pierced Grimmjow's front, where his stomach was.

"Sometimes the smallest attacks are the most effective." Ichigo said as Grimmjow fell to the debris.

The Schiffers barely crawled from the rubble. Ichigo breathed in slightly, and looked out of the pillar that he was caged in. He was free.

_**GoldDragon08:**_ This story is really influenced by the movies _Legion_ and _Clash of the Titans_. I watched a few movies also about different worlds and universes. I'm not going to say any more because it will reveal more about the story.


End file.
